


Моя непростая история

by trapekanka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, During Canon, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantastic, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hacking, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Martial Arts, Mutants, Ninja, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Regret, Rescue Missions, Romance, Saving the World, Secret Identity, Secrets, Teamwork, Teenagers, Weapons, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapekanka/pseuds/trapekanka
Summary: Ввязавшись в слежку за Крэнгами, я и подумать не могла, к чему это приведет. Моя недавно вернувшаяся к относительному порядку жизнь опять пошла под откос. И мало того, что над Нью-Йорком нависла угроза инопланетного вторжения, а меня разыскивают пришельцы и ниндзя, так еще и мутант неадекватный прицепился, как будто для полного счастья не хватало именно его!
Relationships: Raphael/Samantha Smith





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Привет :))  
> Изначально работа публиковалась вот тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3667298
> 
> Фанфик основан на мультсериале 2012-ого года. События происходят примерно с 9 по 13 серию первого сезона. Плюс, присутствуют элементы из мультфильма 2007 года.
> 
> Есть также прекрасная обложка https://pp.userapi.com/c846416/v846416077/1afd23/rx_FxxxipCI.jpg от прекрасного автора https://ficbook.net/authors/2380011

— Эй, Сэм!

— Не мешай! — раздраженно отозвалась я. — Я занята!

— Но тут…

— Умолкни!

— Ты сказала предупреждать, если…

— Ну что там?! — перебила я.

Парень развернул планшет.

— Смотри! Они перестали стрелять по дронам и отходят к лифту.

— Все нормально. Он не работает.

Парень помотал головой:

— Они перестроились и… Сэм! Свет включился!

— Что?

— На всем этаже. И, — он прижал наушник пальцем, — говорят что-то про вторжение. Это о нас?

— Черт! — ругнулась я. — Десяти минут же не прошло! Чем там они занимаются?

— Кто?

— Неважно! Дроны выиграют нам…

— Их сбили.

— Вот черт!

— Надо уходить! — Уилл подошел ближе и стал нервно смотреть, как я пыталась справиться со сгоревшей флешкой. — У нас осталось слишком мало времени. Ты не успеешь!

— Успею!

— Вот и нет!

— Вот и да!

— Ты такая упрямая!

— На себя посмотри!

Он шумно выдохнул и недовольно уставился мне в затылок, не зная, что спорить со мной в таком настроении — занятие бесполезное и неблагородное: или оппонент растеряет все свои аргументы, пытаясь пробиться через мою железную стену упертости, или я сама морду начищу, когда аргументы закончатся уже у меня. В некоторых случаях только грубая сила способна поставить обнаглевшего спорщика на место. Уилл же, впервые увидев подобные проявления агрессии с моей стороны, тактично замолчал, как только наша перебранка начала накаляться. Он наверняка злился, а еще наверняка боялся, но в данный момент мне было все равно на него и его проблемы. У меня тут настоящая катастрофа!

Сдавшись окончательно над попытками «воскресить» сгоревшую флешку, я с сожалением отбросила ее в сторону и достала из рюкзака еще одну, более массивную и тяжелую. Это был мой план «Б». Использовать его я очень не хотела, но выбора нет. Сейчас главное — выполнить то, ради чего я вообще сюда сунулась, а остальное не так уж важно, особенно по сравнению с моей основной задачей.

Я очень осторожно воткнула флешку в USB-порт, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, с каким трудом она туда вошла из-за легкого дефекта разъема. До конца она всовываться отказалась. Я надавила и судорожно вздрогнула, услышав хруст. Меня пробрал холодок. Я резко повернулась к ноутбуку и, когда на экранах засветились окна автозапуска, облегченно вздохнула. Все нормально — работает.

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, пару раз пропуская удары, и, кажется, я на время перестала дышать. Если бы она сломалась… Даже не знаю, что бы я тогда делала.

На пару мгновений я прикрыла глаза. Мне нужно было успокоиться и сосредоточиться перед предстоящей работой. Одна неверная ошибка, одно неточное движение — и накрылась наша операция медным тазом. Я протянула слегка дрожащие от волнения руки и нажала на несколько кнопок клавиатуры ноутбука, вызывая окно доступа, и, проделав несложную комбинацию программных кодов, вошла в систему суперкомпьютера Крэнгов. Монитор отозвался характерной сменой персонализации и высветившейся строкой ввода. Первый этап выполнен. Теперь нужно лишь взломать защиту, а затем в дело вступит флешка. Я торопливо выудила из кармана рюкзака огрызок бумажки и взглянула на длинный перечень операций. Что ж, поехали…

— Сэм! Они в лифте!

— Он не поедет!

— Поехал!

— Какого?..

Договорить я не успела, зазвучала сирена. Оглушительный вой волной разнесся по всему тридцать второму этажу, заставив нас вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Я оторвалась от монитора. Черт! Да как так-то?! Почему сработала сигнализация раньше времени?! Мы же отключили систему безопасности! У нас оставалось три минуты! Что за бред?! Даже если бы я совершила где-то неточность, это просто не дало бы такого эффекта — сигнал больше не поступал к компьютеру. Я отчаянно забарабанила пальцами в надежде, что компьютер будет функционировать еще какое-то время. Ровно через секунду изображение на мониторе пошло рябью, замелькали последние символы, и экран суперкомпьютера погас в унисон с моим ноутбуком.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — вскрикнула я и со всей силы стукнула по ближайшей панели кулаком, отчего по ней пробежали розовые круги. — Да чтоб тебя закоротило, бесполезный кусок металла!

Не может быть такого! Что за подстава?! Мы же проверяли! Все должно было сработать, так почему…

Где-то позади стали активироваться потревоженные системой защиты роботы, стоявшие на подзарядке. Каждый выдавал замысловатую трель, по очереди отсоединяясь от кабеля и переводя собственные настройки в штатный режим. Оглушительный рев сирены и постепенно нарастающее гудение заработавшей техники слились в единую какофонию звуков, что сильно било по ушам, а вдоль противоположной стены замигали ранее выключенные приборы и лазерные установки. Ох, не к добру…

От царившего безумия Уилл занервничал и, тревожно озираясь вокруг, схватил меня за плечо.

— Уходим. Живо! — от внезапного прикосновения я дернулась и сразу вернулась в реальность.

— Что? Сейчас? У нас еще секунд тридцать!

— Сюда направляется весь первый этаж! — крикнул он и поднял меня на ноги. — Собирайся!

— Ладно! Только не ори на меня! — огрызнулась я. — Раскомандовался!

Я отобрала у него технику, запихнула в рюкзак вместе с ноутбуком и одним движением руки туда же смела всю остальную мелочь, беспорядочно разбросанную на столе.

— Постой! — я обернулась. — Надо выяснить, что пошло не так.

— Выяснять будешь дома, не здесь, — жестко отрезал парень и, взяв меня за локоть, поволок к выходу.

— Нет, здесь! — заупрямилась я, упираясь изо всех сил. — Иначе проколюсь во второй раз.

— Какой второй раз?

— У меня не получилось, и я сюда вернусь. Поэтому необходимо понять, из-за чего… — и тут меня осенило. — Аварийное питание!

— Выяснила? Отлично, — нетерпеливо подытожил Уилл и потянул меня за руку.

Точно же! Только дополнительные меры безопасности могли обойти все наши предосторожности и ухищрения. Наверняка где-то есть второй блок питания на случай отказа основного. На верхних этажах электричество мы отрубили не полностью, чтобы функционировали нужные нам помещения. Возможно, скрытые обходные программы не дали до конца перепрограммировать систему и создали лазейку для перезапуска. Это все объясняет, даже постепенную подачу электричеству от этажа к этажу.

— Да почему все вечно идет не через то место? — простонала я. — Хакер несчастный! Я его убью! И эту дурацкую флешку, которая так подставила меня!

— Ага, только она, — сердито бросил Уилл.

— В смысле?!

Но парень оставил мое негодование без какого-либо внимания и продолжил тащить меня по зажигающимся коридорам, обеспокоенно косясь на почти готовых к атаке Крэнгов.

Я выругалась сквозь стиснутые зубы. От злости начали слезиться глаза. Как мы могли так облажаться?! Это была единственная нормальная вылазка в ИТКИ за весь последний месяц, и я так все бездумно просчитала! Недооценила этих чертовых пришельцев, решила положиться на свою самонадеянность и трещащий по всем швам план и в итоге поплатилась за это нашей безопасностью. И все из-за Уилла! Зачем я позволила ему увязаться за мной? Столько секунд потеряла! Вырубила б его, и дело с концом! Он же вообще не представляет, во что влип, а отвечать мне! Влез за мной в небоскреб! Это ж надо! Адекватные люди свалят от греха подальше, решив, что я сейчас здание взорву! Что с этим парнем не так?! К тому же не просто поперся за мной, но и наткнулся на пришельца, чуть не выдав меня с головой! Но, на удивление, держался прилично. Будто был готов к чему-то подобному. При виде Крэнгов особо не испугался. А то, как он на пару со мной хладнокровно расшвырял подбежавших пришельцев битой, поставило под сомнения планы его тренировок в бейсбольном клубе. Создавалось впечатление, что их там не к соревнованиям готовят, а на вступление в ЦРУ.

Жаль, что пришлось бы по-любому его взять. Уилл Беннет — упертый баран, который, если что в голову взбрело, ни перед чем не остановится. Он или проследил бы за мной и сунулся в самое пекло, откуда я бы никогда его не вытащила, или пошел бы со мной в качестве напарника. Второй вариант меня больше устраивал — так я хотя бы могу следить за этим придурком и оттаскивать его от неприятностей.

Пока я пребывала в своих мыслях, пытаясь переварить все, что нахлынуло, и разработать план «В», мы успели миновать несколько коридоров. Уилл уверенно вел меня вперед, словно бывал тут раньше и точно знал, где находится выход. Он излучал такое непоколебимое спокойствие, что стало понятно — он сделает все, чтобы выжить. Я невольно засмотрелась на его сосредоточенное выражение лица и слегка сдвинутые к переносице брови, но потом вдруг почувствовала, как дрожит его рука, сжимающая мое запястье, и заметила, как побледнело его лицо. Уилл всем своим видом старался меня подбодрить и вселить уверенность, но было видно, как его решимость с каждой секундой угасает. Уилл боялся. Ему было страшно, и он все равно взял на себя ответственность за наши жизни.

Я вырвала руку, заставив его остановиться и поднять на меня непонимающий взгляд. Я сжала кулаки. Мне стало стыдно. Все должно быть не так! Это же я его сюда привела! Я должна его защищать и оберегать, а выходит, это он обо мне заботится. ОН, не Я, вывел нас из помещения с кучей боевой техники, ОН провел нас через роботов, ОН проделал путь длиной в пол-этажа, огибая опасные участки! Зачем я вообще пришла сюда, раз не способна вести за собой? Это же я изучала ИТКИ! Не Уилл. Я знаю, как устроено здание, куда ведут системы вентиляции, где лестницы и лифт. Он же ничего об этом не знает. А я взяла и в самый ответственный момент расклеилась. Это непростительно!

— Все хорошо?

Он еще спрашивает!

Я быстро шлепнула себя по щекам.

В воздухе раздался смачный хлопок, из-за которого Уилл сначала поморщился, а потом с некоторой долей ужаса посмотрел на меня. Ладони обожгло колючей болью, а щеки онемели. Слегка не рассчитала силу, но результат получился даже лучше, чем я ожидала. В голове мгновенно прояснилось, лишние мысли испарились, полностью очистив меня от пустых переживаний и заторможенности.

— Теперь хорошо, — твердо произнесла я. — Надо выбираться отсюда.

Уилл улыбнулся. Мы побежали дальше и уже хотели повернуть за угол, как оттуда вышло не меньше десяти Крэнгов с оружием наготове. Парень резко затормозил и успел остановить рукой меня, не дав на полном ходу врезаться в роботов. Я оторопело на них уставилась. Мы осторожно подняли руки.

Нарвались-таки… Здорово. Нечего сказать. Мы могли бы избежать этой стычки, если бы я пришла в себя намного раньше! Уилл понесся по основному коридору прямо к лифту! По проделанному нами ранее маршруту! Я бы могла повести по боковым проходам и… Ай, ладно! Сейчас не время винить себя за оплошность. Надо думать, как выбираться из западни. Бежать бессмысленно — откроют огонь прежде, чем мы успеем добраться до поворота, но и стоять столбом, когда на нас направлены бластеры, тоже нельзя. Можно, конечно, сорваться, понестись прямо на роботов и попытаться вывести их из строя до того, как они сообразят в нас пальнуть, однако это верх идиотизма. Действуя по третьему варианту, мы реально рискуем погибнуть. Значит, остается ждать реакции пришельцев и импровизировать.

Крэнги замешкались. Внутри отряда прошло какое-то волнение, пришельцы стали обмениваться пиликающими сигналами и трелями, а потом, видимо, определившись с конечной целью, снова обратили все свое внимание на нас. Из общей массы вперед вышел один из Крэнгов. Судя по другой модели робота, имевшей вид стройного мужчины в деловом костюме, которая именовалась у них как «Норман», этот Крэнг был выше по статусу среди остальных.

И это мне не понравилось. Раз пошли на контакт, да еще выступил не просто солдат, а командир целого отряда, то вряд ли нашу беседу можно будет назвать продолжительной. Неужели на этот раз я сделала что-то настолько экстраординарное, что они решили не сразу стрелять вслепую?

— Крэнг, люди, так называемые подростки, проникли в так называемую штаб-квартиру Крэнгов и воспользовались так называемым главным суперкомпьютером Крэнгов.

— А что с их речью? — тут же шепнул ни к месту Уилл, за что получил от меня пинок в живот.

Не хватало еще, чтобы этот дурак влез, куда не просят.

— Вы пройдете в так называемую камеру задержания, где будете задержа… — пришелец замолчал, когда его механическая голова внезапно издала противное пиликанье.

Какое-то время он внимательно слушал полученное сообщение, а после повернулся и зарядил бластер:

— Понял, Крэнг. Сначала уничтожить, потом схватить и допросить.

— Погодите, это что за бред? — возмутился Уилл, сделав шаг навстречу, и в ту же секунду в него полетели бластерные заряды.

— Назад! — заорала я и потянула застывшего парня на себя.

От неожиданности тот попятился назад, зацепился за ногу и, не удержав равновесие, покатился кубарем по полу, лишь чудом не словив сгустки энергии. Увернувшись от пары зарядов, я схватила его за локоть, потянула вверх и поволокла к повороту, где резко рванула в сторону, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться в более-менее безопасном укрытии. Уилл не успел остановиться и сбил меня с ног, из-за чего я врезалась в стену и свалилась прямо на него, выбив из парня весь дух. Он болезненно простонал.

— Думаю, это была не самая лучшая идея…

— Не самая лучшая идея?! — взорвалась я. — Серьезно?! Это была наихудшая твоя идея! Мы лишились как минимум одного шанса все разрулить!

— Откуда я знал, что они именно в тот момент пальнут? — обиженно буркнул парень. — И вообще, где их логика?

— Не ищи логику в словах пришельца, который разговаривать толком нормально не может.

— «Сначала уничтожить, потом схватить и допросить», — писклявым голосом передразнил Уилл. — В гробу я видел…

И тут прямо над его головой, в каких-то сантиметрах, через стену проскочил заряд. Мы оба мгновенно пригнулись, едва услышав громкий «пиу» сверху. Он врезался в стену, срикошетил и ударил в пол совсем рядом с Уиллом. Парень пугливо отпрыгнул в глубину коридора, а я, подавившись воздухом, недоуменно вытаращилась на дымящуюся дырку. Я приблизилась и аккуратно провела пальцем по еще теплой расплавленной составляющей стены. Лазер прошел по диагонали, насквозь пробив выступающий край стены и оставив после себя почерневший тоннельчик. Я сморщилась от противного запаха горелого пластика.

Так, это когда у Крэнгов появилось такое мощное оружие? Учитывая, что стены у них тут не картонные, а бетонные с металлической обшивкой из неизвестного, но очень прочного сплава, то пробить все это почти невозможно, а тут — раз! — как по маслу. Не, ну у пришельцев всегда было самое передовое оружие, однако такой резкий скачок в развитии меня испугал. В последнее время происходит все больше странностей, и я нисколько не удивлюсь, если это все между собой связано.

— Саманта, ты че творишь?! — прошипел парень. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя задело?

Я раздраженно закатила глаза, но послушаться все же пришлось — шанс быть подстреленной имел место быть, особенно с моим-то везением. Я уселась около него.

— Что дальше?

— Работаю над этим, — неопределенно отозвалась я, судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь.

Как назло, ничего, что напоминало бы проработанный и подающий надежды план, в голову не лезло. Мы окружены. Впереди куча пришельцев с кучей оружия. Позади, скорее всего, уже «пробудились» роботы, стоявшие на подзарядке, а значит, путь туда нам точно заказан. Добраться до боковых коридоров не удастся, соседние — пока пусты, однако это не дает гарантии, что оттуда не вылезет нечто, что с радостью нас пристрелит.

Я выучила план здания наизусть. За все вылазки, которые у меня были, трудно не запомнить место, где любой неверный поворот может оказаться последним. Без правильных ориентиров здесь запросто можно потеряться: все коридоры похожи друг на друга, их протяженность почти одна и та же, и сами помещения тоже особо не различаются — из решетки вентиляции так вообще все видится непростительно одинаковым. Ориентация в пространстве у меня всегда хромала на обе ноги, так что приходилось запоминать малейшие особенности, которые помогли бы с направлением. Но сейчас я имела лишь наше приблизительное местоположение — когда я на некоторое время выпала из реальности, погрузившись в свои тревоги и внутренние терзания, я просто не была способна на анализ и сравнительные операции. Но если мы там, где я предполагаю, у нас все-таки есть возможность выбраться живыми. Через пару коридоров пойдут их склады с мутагеном, а уже оттуда, по прямой, можно добраться до лестницы. А дальше куда? Все первые несколько этажей наверняка оцеплены, полагая, что мы непременно понесемся через главный выход, получается, уйти тем же путем, которым пришли, не выйдет. На верхних — пока не так много защиты. Остается одно.

Я придвинулась к Уиллу.

— Есть план. — надо мной еще один лазер пробил стену. — Черт! Если я не ошибаюсь, мы где-то рядом с лифтом, то есть почти в центре…

— Извини, «если не ошибаешься»? А есть гарантии получше?

Я собрала все оставшиеся силы, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.

— Наш единственный шанс — крыша, — я обернулась, за углом отчетливо стал слышен топот приближающихся механических ног. — Нужно обогнуть этих и найти лестничный проем, а там я сориентируюсь.

— Мы до крыши можем не добраться, — весомо заметил Уилл, отступая вдоль стены. — Ты видела, сколько их там? А даже если прорвемся, что дальше? Мы загоним себя в тупик, оттуда же потом никуда не деться. Или ты хотела… — его карие глаза распахнулись от внезапной догадки. — Только не говори, что ты собралась прыгать!

— Да нет, не допрыгну, — протянула я, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Попробуем забросить веревку на соседний небоскреб. Расстояние между зданиями не очень большое, поэтому должно получиться, спустимся на карабинах, а там дверь на крышу всегда открыта.

На самом деле дверь всегда заперта, а у меня есть незаметно стащенный ключ. Охранник пропажи если хватился, то не подал виду, решив, что сам где-то его посеял — ключик довольно маленький, может с легкостью выпасть из кармана или затеряться среди бумаг. Замок не поменяли, и у меня появилась наиболее выгодная для слежки точка. Только с крыши компании «United Industries» открывается вид на большинство верхних помещений ИТКИ. Хоть это офисное здание несколько ниже, видимость там все равно отличная.

— Это безумие, — Уилл посмотрел на меня так, будто усомнился в моей вменяемости. — Саманта, ты себя со стороны слышишь? Я на такое не пойду!

— Есть еще предложения? Не стесняйся, выкладывай — послушаем, разберем, пока сюда не дошли Крэнги. Времени же у нас вагон и маленькая тележка!

— Неужели нет других вариантов? У меня нет никакого желания разби… Ай, чтоб вас!..

Времени на дальнейшие препирательства у нас просто не осталось, и мы, быстро переглянувшись, рванули в сторону бокового прохода. Но только мы сделали шаг, совсем рядом пролетел первый заряд, за ним — второй, и нас накрыл град из розовых сгустков энергии.

Эх, не стоило нам так расслабляться. Нельзя было останавливаться на одном месте. Их камеры слежения уже восстановились. Нас наверняка было видно как на ладони! Даже если бы мы понемногу перемещались по зданию, а не засели в «укрытии», это бы усложнило работу Крэнгам и нас нашли бы позже. Теперь же и остается, что успевать нырять за изгибы коридора.

Уилл был впереди, и я отчетливо видела, насколько близко проходили случайные атаки Крэнгов. Каждый раз, когда розовые стрелы проносились в каких-то сантиметрах от парня, сердце пропускало удар, а внутри все переворачивалось. Было настолько громко и шумно, что мои крики до парня никак не долетали и я не могла его предупредить. Мне становилось еще хуже от осознания собственной беспомощности.

Слева показался боковой коридор. Наконец-то! Уилл, видимо, подумал о том же, так как резко сменил направление и повернул к боковому проходу. Вдруг над его плечом промелькнул заряд, чуть задев футболку. От яркой вспышки и запаха гари парень испуганно отшатнулся в противоположную сторону и неудачно выставил ногу. Он на мгновение потерял равновесие и тут же его восстановил, но этого промедления оказалось достаточно, чтобы очередной заряд задел его. Сгусток, летевший близко к полу, попал в кроссовок в тот самый момент, когда парень переставлял ноги. Он прошел сквозь подошву, едва не тронув стопу. После соприкосновения резина некогда белых кроссовок почернела и слегка расплавилась, отчего при каждом новом неловком шаге обувь издавала шипящий звук-выдох. Из-за удара в основание ноги Уилла занесло, он споткнулся и растянулся на полу, а я еле успела отскочить, когда прямо передо мной замелькали розовым лазеры, отрезав обходной путь. Мгновением спустя стрельба прекратилась.

Причину я поняла сразу — с другого конца коридора вышли еще Крэнги, почти столько же, сколько нас преследовало. Они равномерно распределились на всю ширину прохода, не давая нам пройти дальше. Мы окружены. Я вместе со стоном мысленно послала всех куда подальше. Отдаю им должное, умно — заставить жертв бежать прямо в металлические лапы второго отряда, попутно не давая им сворачивать с намеченного пути. Я так понимаю, приказ сверху относительно двух нарушителей опять поменялся, раз нас до сих пор не застрелили. Значит, мы нужны им живыми. Интересно, с какой стати? Но выяснять это сейчас у меня не было никакого желания.

Недолго думая, я выхватила из ножен кодати — короткий меч — и второй рукой отстегнула кармашек пояса, краем глаза отмечая, что Уилл уже недовольно поднялся на ноги и перехватил поудобнее свою биту. Сколько их? Раз, два, шесть, одиннадцать… Что ж, для начала надо пробиться через заслон роботов спереди и заодно позаботиться о тех, что сзади. Если сделать все внезапно, Крэнги не сразу сообразят, что произошло, и у меня появится шанс часть из них обезвредить.

— Уилл, по сигналу прижмись к стене и двигайся вперед, — шепнула я, натягивая маску на лицо.

— Но…

— Без возражений. И не дыши.

План был прост, но сложен в исполнении. Эффект неожиданности даст нам преимущество, но мне придется как следует выложиться. Черт, лишь бы все вышло…

Из общего строя вышел опять тот Крэнг, и, как только он заговорил, я кивнула. Пора.

— Давай! — шикнула я и бросила под ноги дымовые бомбы.

Раздались хлопки. Все вокруг заволокло серым дымом. Уилл отскочил в сторону. Я задержала дыхание и ринулась вперед, закинув третью дымовуху, создав плотную завесу, надежно нас скрывающую. Назад полетела светошумовая граната. Она бесшумно для человеческого уха устранила первый отряд.

Я оказалась рядом с главным Крэнгом прежде, чем тот осознал, что случилось. Моя отточенная реакция сработала как нельзя лучше. Одним ударом я вогнала клинок ему в шею, разрезав важные провода; меч тут же оказался в ножнах. Робот, заскрежетав, начал оседать. Я подхватила его и выставила перед собой. Как раз вовремя — оставшиеся открыли огонь. Исчезновение командира вызвало смятение в рядах не хуже, чем моя уловка с бомбами. Никто не знал, куда стрелять. Я едва не уронила робота, когда по нему попали все, кому не лень. Следующим залпом палили уже во всех направлениях. Я взмолилась, чтобы Уиллу случайно не прилетело. Нас не видели. А вот мы их — даже очень. Все роботы подсвечивались розовыми огоньками выпускаемых зарядов из бластеров, что работало явно не в их пользу. С трудом удерживая тяжеленный «щит», я приблизилась к толпе.

Пригнувшись, я кинула свой груз в крайнего пришельца. Тот упал ему в ноги, сбив и лишив равновесия. Я поднырнула сбоку и ногой выбила бластер у дезориентированного противника. Оружие, описав небольшую дугу, легло мне в руку. Я незаметно ушла с линии огня. Крэнги моментально среагировали на раздавшийся шум, и меня чуть не зацепило. Я прицелилась и бластером убрала двух с противоположного края. Лазеры попали в головы и корпуса роботов. Оба, издав серию дребезжащих звуков, рухнули вниз, что породило еще большую неразбериху. Яркие стрелы беспорядочно носились по коридору, пытаясь хоть кого-нибудь задеть.

Я скользнула в наиболее плотную часть завесы — дым слишком быстро рассеивался. Вероятно, система вентиляции заработала. Точно, вон решетка на потолке жадно засасывала серый дым. Я пригнулась к полу. Маска вдруг сбилась, и я вдохнула дым через щель. Я поперхнулась. Старательно сдерживая кашель, я торопливо натянула маску обратно. Вот дерьмо! Этот дым действует на слизистые носоглотки. Я не успела надышаться, но кашель привлечет внимание. Мне надо выбраться отсюда!

Тем временем роботы потихоньку переставали функционировать. Я с запоздалой благодарностью отметила, что на состав успешно реагировали мозги, которые, почувствовав неладное, бросали свои «водительские места» и обездвиженными плюхались на пол.

Я думала, никогда не дождусь! Эффект наступил с опозданием в пятнадцать секунд, и, похоже, не действовал на пришельцев одинаково — вон, одни лежат, вторые — только получили свою дозу, а третьи — еще стреляют, хотя меня клятвенно заверяли, что в течение пяти секунд все враги повалятся наземь. Еще и кашель начал душить сразу же после первого вдоха! Этот дым парализовывает нервную систему Крэнгов, но у человека вызывает отек горла, если надышаться. Но я-то не надышалась! Всего вдох! Малюсенький! И горло саднит так, будто у меня ангина! Я уже не говорю, что сам дым оказался чересчур легким и недолговечным. Навысчитывали себе левые цифры, а мне отдуваться! Да я им такой разнос устрою за косяки! Будут перепроверки вечно делать!

Я выскочила из-за завесы и, глотнув чистого воздуха, закашлялась. Во рту появился какой-то мерзкий привкус. Я сплюнула и подняла взгляд. В нескольких шагах от меня стоял невредимый Уилл. Он облегченно улыбнулся, но вдруг переменился в лице. Я оглянулась. Следом за мной появился один из уцелевших Крэнгов с заряженным бластером. Я не успела даже подняться, а Уилл одним мощным ударом биты треснул его по башке. Металл смялся, голова скосилась набок, поврежденная шея заискрилась. Но робот остался стоять на месте. Он вернул свое изуродованное «лицо» обратно и, угрожающе запиликав, поднял оружие на Уилла. Мгновение, и бластерный заряд пробил ему голову.

— Ай, да ты предупреждай! — крикнул парень, отходя от свалившегося противника. — Я же думал, что он меня прикончит!

— А-а! Так ты умеешь думать? — раздражено отозвалась я, вставая на ноги. — А я считала, что только безмозглый полезет с битой на пришельца. Скажи спасибо, что из нас двоих я выстрелила первой, — я оценивающе осмотрела поврежденную голову. — Ни фига ты ему врезал! Жаль, напрасно.

— Почему это? Он же мог тебя убить! Ты его не заметила! А я тебя спас!

— Спас? Ты спас?! Ты только все усложнил! — завелась я. — И мог сам погибнуть, придурок! Тебе жить надоело?! Я тебе что сказала? Ничего не делай без моего приказа! Спасал он! Битой! Совсем уже! Я контролировала ситуацию! И мне было достаточно развернуться и выстрелить.

— Так почему сразу не выстрелила?

— Потому что один умник решил поиграть в героя! Твоя палка ничто против них! Она годится разве что отбрасывать их, если близко подойдут. По лицу бить вообще бесполезно! Там ничего, кроме датчиков и… — я обернулась, стрельба стихала. — Пойдем отсюда. Надо спешить.

Я вытащила кодати и направилась к повороту. Уилл поторопился за мной.

— Ладно, виноват. Но ты там такое устроила! — с каким-то странным восхищением заявил он. — Я понять ничего не успел, а ты уже напустила дыму! Откуда у тебя эти штуки? Это шашки? Как ты всех пришельцев разгромила? Дым был непростой, да? А бластер откуда? — Уилл указал на внеземное оружие в моей левой руке. — От пришельца? Круто! Легко было стащить? А как им…

— Беннет, захлопнись!

— А как тебе удалось это провернуть? — не унимался парень. — Я кроме стрельбы ничего не слышал. Я сначала решил, что ты будешь их кромсать своим ножиком…

— Я дура, по-твоему? Ты видел, сколько их? Меня бы всю изрешетили, если бы я открыто влезла в драку.

— О, а вот…

— Хватит вести допросы! — почти рявкнула я. — Иди молча! Не хватало, чтобы нас услышали!

Даже в столь щекотливой ситуации он не изменял своим привычкам, и его вечно незатыкающийся рот исторгал бешеное количество вопросов, которые сейчас ну вообще были не к месту и действовали мне на нервы. Я тут сосредоточиться пытаюсь, между прочим! И что он никак не угомонится? Почему нельзя отложить это на потом? Разве так сложно? У него словно все тормоза отказали. Наверное, последствия стресса — обычно он не так болтлив.

Уилл, наконец, заткнулся, и я перешла на бег.

Один коридор сменялся другим, ветвился и перетекал в новые. Мы бежали по запутанным проходам, не останавливаясь на отдых. За то время, что я потратила на потасовку, я здорово вымоталась. Я старалась экономить силы, но все равно устала. Мышцы на руках и ногах теперь сводило.

Ужасно… Тело оказалось недостаточно подготовленным к столкновению. За три года я сильно сбавила позиции и подрастеряла былую форму — сказалось качество тренировок и отсутствие настоящих спаррингов. С реакцией, гибкостью, ловкостью все отлично, но вот физическая подготовка и уровень владения клинком подкачали. Тревожный звоночек. Эх… Скрыться я всегда смогу, но если меня вынудят сражаться на открытой местности, то… Не хочу об этом думать.

Несмотря на душивший кашель (все-таки надышалась), хрипы в груди и боль в боку, я почувствовала внутренний приток сил. Открылось второе дыхание. Мне показалось, при всем своем желании я не смогла бы остановиться — ноги почти не касались пола, и я будто летела.

Мы приблизились к складским помещениям, и до сих пор нам не попался ни один Крэнг. С одной стороны, это было нам на руку: не приходилось тратить время на очередную стычку. С другой — настораживало полное отсутствие врагов. Неужели большая часть Крэнгов осталась внизу и сторожит главный вход, наивно полагая, что мы обязательно туда ломанемся? Или они просто еще не добрались до верхних этажей? А вдруг я ошибаюсь и у них есть реально подготовленный план, который как раз рассчитан на нас?

Они ведь совсем не идиоты. Так может показаться на первый взгляд, но чем больше узнаешь, тем яснее понимаешь, что не все так однозначно. По отдельности они тупы как пробка и обезвредить их не составляет особого труда. Однако все пришельцы соединены в сеть, которая управляется единым центром, что делает Крэнгов грозными противниками под предводительством своего командира. Они называют его Главным Крэнгом или Крэнгом Прайм. Честно, мы так до конца и не поняли, что это за пришелец и пришелец ли, как он осуществляет контроль над подчиненными и что вообще из себя представляет. По этому пункту наш основной источник информации умалчивает, а узнать самостоятельно не получается.

Пробежав до конца, мы свернули налево. Далее располагались лаборатории, которые заканчивались непонятным помещением. Я не смогла разузнать, для чего оно было предназначено и что происходит внутри. Из ближайшей вентиляционной решетки просматривалась только четверть помещения. И то, приходилось поджидать момент, когда кто-нибудь откроет дверь. И только тогда, прижавшись щекой к грязной ребристой панели, я могла в течение нескольких секунд наблюдать эту самую четверть — различная техника, приборы и кусок странной трубы. Скорее всего, часть некой конструкции, которая стоит в центре помещения, чего, естественно, не было в зоне видимости. Она вызывала некоторые подозрения. Так же, как и высота помещения в пять этажей. Возможно, все это как-то связано с тем, что сейчас происходит в городе, но вот как — непонятно. Известно лишь, что бурную деятельность там Крэнги развели после пропажи аккумулятора. Я надеялась, что сегодня мне, наконец, удастся прояснить ситуацию, получив необходимые данные прямо из кладезя информации Крэнгов, но, к сожалению, не вышло.

Нужно обогнуть это помещение, свернуть налево, и мы выйдем на лестничную площадку, откуда легко попадем на крышу.

Я ухмыльнулась. Мы почти добрались.

Вдруг я уловила нечто жуткое. Улыбка вмиг сошла с лица, едва я услышала топот впереди. Звуки шагов, едва различимые в до сих пор завывающей сирене, заставили меня встревожиться. Уж слишком тяжелыми и громоздкими они были для Крэнгов, а из-за создаваемой ими вибрации засосало под ложечкой. У меня появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие.

Шум доносился сразу за поворотом, и ближе всех к нему был Уилл.

Не теряя времени, я догнала парня и схватила его за руку.

— Уилл, туда! Срочно! — я указала мечом на приоткрытую дверь.

— Но…

— Нет времени объяснять! Быстрее!

Локтем распахнув дверь, я влетела в помещение, чуть не навернувшись о стоявшую углом тумбу. Кто поставил ее на проходе, оставалось только гадать. Внутри было пусто, поэтому я тут же сунула меч в ножны, сбросила с себя рюкзак и кинулась обратно к двери. Надо было успеть захлопнуть ее до того, как нас обнаружит та непонятная, но от того не менее пугающая штука. Уилл резко отпрянул в сторону, когда я неожиданно пронеслась мимо него, и почти споткнулся о ту же самую тумбочку, но успел вовремя сманеврировать.

— Твою ж…

— Шкаф! — прошипела я, плотно закрывая дверь.

— Что? — не понял тот.

— Сзади!

Парень обернулся. За ним стоял массивный металлический шкаф, так удачно находившийся в паре метров от двери.

— Подвинуть?

— Нет, бросить! — вскрикнула я, разозлившись. — Помоги забаррикадироваться.

Чтобы передвинуть шкаф, потребовались неимоверные усилия. Эта громадина наотрез отказывалась сдвигаться с места, а если и сдвигалась, то с угрозой накрениться и похоронить нас под своим весом. Из-за такой невеселой перспективы приходилось толкать крайне осторожно. В какой-то момент шкаф все же поддался и, противно скрипя ножками по кафелю, почти полностью закрыл собой дверь.

Я задержала дыхание и внутренне напряглась, услышав, насколько теперь близко звучали шаги в коридоре.

Я закусила губу, молясь, чтобы нас не спалили. Скрип был недостаточно громким, чтобы сюда сбежался весь небоскреб, но и не тихим. Я очень надеялась, что визг сирены его заглушил.

Еще пара секунд, и кто-то очень большой прошел мимо двери, гулко бухая ногами.

Я отчаянно пыталась принять решение. Очень хотелось узнать, что это было. Скорее всего, очередная разработка Крэнгов, прямо как то оружие, что пробило стену, а значит, мне просто необходимо было увидеть этого робота собственными глазами. Возможно, в будущем мне «повезет» с ним столкнуться, а без должной подстраховки или дополнительной стратегии на этот случай я окажусь не в лучшей расстановке сил. Импровизация — дело хорошее, но в большинстве случаев она выходит боком тщательно продуманному плану. Нужно быть готовым к любому повороту событий. Иначе просто не выживешь.

К тому же Куртцман за такие сведения мне точно отдаст свой ЗИГ-Зауэр на вечное пользование. Скрепя сердце, но все же. Давно уже засматриваюсь на его пистолет. Хотя, если подумать, зачем он мне вообще? Я и с кодати, и с сюрикенами неплохо справляюсь, ниндзюцу еще на вполне приличном уровне, форма до конца не растеряна. И когда у меня все-таки окажется пистолет, что я буду с ним делать? Я никогда не держала в руках огнестрельное оружие, не считая инопланетное, и без понятия, как им пользоваться и что от него ожидать. Насколько оно тяжелое? Нажать на курок, а дальше что? А перезарядка? А отдача всегда бьет больно? Сильнее, чем от инопланетного? Как не прострелить себе ногу? Кроме того, ниндзя используют исключительно традиционное вооружение или легкие его модификации, и на то есть веские причины: пистолет и любая другая огнестрелка создает слишком много шума и фигли ты будешь с ним незаметным на операциях. Для вида тогда, что ли, на пояс нацепить? Чтоб побольше пафоса…

Я вдруг спохватилась, что думаю совершенно не о том. И в какие дебри меня понесло? Мы в наихудшем положении дел, а я вместо принятия решения прикидываю, к какой ноге прицепить еще не полученный пистолет! Меня и Уилла могут схватить в любую минуту, каждая секунда на счету, с другой стороны стены блуждает машина для убийств, и я размышляю о какой-то ерунде!

Я дернула головой и неуверенно потянулась к ручке двери.

Что будет, если я сейчас ее открою? А если попадемся? Если нас засекут? В заставленной мебелью комнате нам особо не развернуться, прятаться тут негде, выход ограничивается одной дверью, шансы на успешное отражение атаки нулевые. При таком раскладе нам останется либо сигать из окна, либо лезть в вентиляцию, предварительно бросив мой рюкзак на произвол судьбы, иначе я просто не пролезу в тесные воздуховоды, либо же погибнуть смертью храбрых при столкновении с неизвестной инопланетной техникой. И все вышеперечисленные варианты меня не устраивали. Во-первых, Уилл ни за что не согласится на групповой суицид, как, впрочем, и я. У меня остались незаконченные дела! Во-вторых, оставлять свой рюкзак ради сомнительного риска я не собираюсь — слишком уж много в нем вещей, которые мне жизненно необходимы. Их и так трудно достать в Нью-Йорке, да еще стоят столько, сколько мне платят лишь за месяц! Бездумно расставаться с настолько ценной экипировкой я не посмею.

После некоторой внутренней борьбы любопытство взяло верх над страхом, и я бесшумно приоткрыла дверь.

Это вынырнуло прямо передо мной. Страх липким холодом пронзил мое тело, заставив вмиг скрутиться узлом все внутренности. Я полагала, что робот прошел далеко вперед, а он все еще был здесь! Из-за искажения звука я даже не допустила мысль о том, что он мог не уйти.

Я затаила дыхание, не в силах пошевелиться, и огромными глазами наблюдала за неповоротливой махиной, которая, тяжело заваливаясь, брела по коридору. Внешне она напоминала гориллу: грузное тело с каким-то подобием бирюзового меха, руки-окорока, неестественно болтающиеся вдоль туловища, короткие ноги. Головы не было, а там, где должна начинаться шея, находилось «гнездо», в котором уютно устроился мозг. Он неторопливо дергал розовыми щупальцами за рычажки, приводя в движение робота, и почти неслышно передавал что-то по коммуникатору.

Черт! Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами. У меня только один вопрос: как мы все смогли ТАКОЕ пропустить?! Ни видеокамеры Кевина, ни сеть бездомных-информаторов Куртцмана, ни мои вылазки в ИТКИ не засекли ничего необычного и аномального в деятельности Крэнгов, а тут, прямо у нас под носом, происходит вот ЭТО! ВСЕГО ЗА МЕСЯЦ! В моей голове вмиг сложились вместе все несостыковки и странности, случившиеся за последние полгода: чересчур возросшая активность пришельцев после двадцати лет затишья, захват контроля над некоторыми частными лабораториями, похищение ученых, образование нескольких точек скопления пришельцев, а теперь — поставка новых видов вооружения прямиком из другого измерения. И это притом, что они лишились источника питания для порталов! Блеск! Только не говорите, что они нашли ему замену!

Плохо дело… Пришельцы активизировались и явно начали готовиться к чему-то грандиозному. Вопрос теперь в следующем: к чему? Уж не вторжение ли они планируют? И насколько оно повлияет на обыденную жизнь города?

Крэнги давно имели виды на нашу планету. Связано ли это с добычей ценных ресурсов, исследовательской деятельностью или заселением Земли организмами из Измерения Икс — без понятия, но завоевание планеты остается главным приоритетом пришельцев на протяжении последней тысячи лет. Однако, несмотря на довольно большую разницу в развитии, все их прошлые попытки порабощения оканчивались полными провалами. Кто-то каждый раз целенаправленно спутывал им планы, сильно усложняя Крэнгам их задачу и заставляя пришельцев уходить в тень на пару сотен лет. Были ли это особые военные подразделения или такая же команда смельчаков, как наша, мы, к сожалению, не знаем, но факт остается фактом — мы не первые. Возможно, до сих пор, наравне с нами, действует одна из таких группировок.

За последний месяц произошло два крупных инцидента на захваченных Крэнгами объектах: лаборатория на окраине Манхэттена вдруг сама по себе загорелась, а мутагенную бомбу на здании отеля кто-то успел уничтожить почти за десять минут до того, как я туда добралась. К счастью, инопланетная жижа не растеклась за пределы крыши и никто не пострадал.

Я считаю эти два происшествия не случайными совпадениями. Про бомбу я узнала от Кевина, но с опозданием, в итоге прибыла на место, когда все закончилось. Разлившийся мутаген, поврежденная бомба, порубленные на куски роботы — следы борьбы явно указывали на то, что до меня здесь кто-то уже со всем разобрался. К пожару в лаборатории можно было бы приписать нестабильность техники или короткое замыкание, но это точно не относится к Крэнгам. Если уж они что-то берут под свое управление, первым делом устанавливают свою собственную систему видеонаблюдения, противопожарные меры и тому подобные штуки, так что случайность или инопланетный фактор тут ни при чем. А вот человеческий — пожалуйста!

Только я ни разу не смогла их засечь. Они появляются из ниоткуда и так же бесследно пропадают, едва я получаю известия об очередном происшествии у Крэнгов. Я очень хочу с ними встретиться, да хотя бы увидеть и понять, как они все это проделывают! Каким образом могут в открытую противостоять пришельцам? Судя по всему, им удалось взломать систему защиты Крэнгов, но еще раз — как? Даже нашему ботану не каждый день удается пробиться, а они… Они осведомлены обо всем, что делают пришельцы, и в курсе их следующего шага. Мало того, они в состоянии выходить на операции и изрядно портить планы пришельцам. Наша же команда специализируется на сборе информации. Что с ней делать и кому отдавать, Куртцман пока не знает, а проявлять инициативу он не позволяет. И это понимают почти все.

Куртцман слишком стар для активных действий, состояние его здоровья не дает возможности лезть в гущу событий. Ему остается лишь наблюдать со стороны и анализировать полученные сведения. Девиз Кевина: «Рожденный хакерить — вставать с кресла не может». С физической подготовкой у Финна все отлично, но тот вечно торчит в департаменте, выискивая для нас статистики случаев и показания свидетелей. А даже если бы он и согласился сотрудничать с нами в таком ключе, вряд ли я бы с ним сработалась — строгий и до ужаса консервативный тип. Но это еще цветочки. Финн постоянно пытается привить мне дисциплину и сделать из меня «образцового члена общества», и я хорошо представляю, чем обернутся для нас совместные с ним вылазки. Лучше сразу убейте, но командования и чьей-то указки я не потерплю, особенно вкупе с его природным упрямством, он же не терпит самовольничества и легкомыслия — мы полные противоположности, что сводит всю командную работу на нет. Есть, конечно, еще один индивид, но ни помогать, ни тем более сражаться он не в состоянии, хотя отчаянно в это верит. Вот и получается, что из всех нас лишь я более-менее способный боец, поэтому я занимаюсь самой рискованной частью работы, а именно — собираю информацию под самым носом у Крэнгов. Но одна и без соответствующего вооружения я не способна на большее. Это-то обиднее всего. Особенно теперь, когда оставаться незаметным шпионом больше не выйдет.

Я спалилась. Крэнги обо мне узнали. Не удивлюсь, если мое лицо уже загружено в их базу данных. Работать в одиночку с этого момента становится по-настоящему опасно. Меня могут перехватить еще на подходе к ИТКИ. Мне нужен тот, кто будет прикрывать мне спину. С Финном это не прокатит, но, если я так и не найду кого-то на стороне, придется работать с ним. При условии, что он согласится, естественно. Ах да, раз теперь Уилл в курсе, его кандидатура автоматически добавляется на эту должность.

Из-за того, что он вместе со мной вторгся к пришельцам, он тоже попадает под прицел Крэнгов, и за ним все равно пришлось бы впоследствии приглядывать, а учитывая его характер и потребность в азарте и встряске, — приглядывать круглосуточно. Рациональней было бы направить бьющий из него энтузиазм в более мирное русло. Он не претендует на лидера, способен работать в команде и проявлять выдержку. Для меня — не самый идеальный вариант, но вполне сносный. Во всяком случае, лучше Финна.

Робот продолжал неторопливо брести по коридору, и, только когда высокий силуэт окончательно скрылся из виду за поворотом, я жадно вдохнула в себя воздух и рукавом вытерла пот со лба. Такая нервотрепка явно не для меня. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Черт! Надо скорей отсюда выбираться.

Я прикрыла дверь и прислонилась спиной к стене, а Уилл задвинул шкаф до конца. Я благодарно покосилась на него, позволив себе наконец измученно стечь вниз. Парень прерывисто выдохнул и тоже осел на пол. Мы почти полностью исчерпали свои резервы, и это плохо сказалось на нашем самочувствии. Нам обоим был необходим отдых. Хотя бы кратковременный.

Почувствовав покалывание в левой руке, я недоуменно перевела на нее взгляд. Оказывается, все это время я мертвой хваткой сжимала отобранный у Крэнга бластер. От напряжения пальцы здорово онемели и не разгибались. Мне пришлось свободной рукой распрямлять затекшие пальцы, методично растирая их и понемногу освобождая инопланетное оружие. Одеревенелая ладонь отдавала неприятной болью при каждом движении и касании, будто в нее вонзались тысячи тонких игл, из-за чего я тихо шипела. Ненавижу.

Когда моя рука вернула себе чувствительность, я для достоверности пошевелила пальцами и, убедившись в их работоспособности, откинулась назад, слегка стукнувшись головой о стену.

М-да, здорово я переволновалась. Давно так не пугалась. Вон, до сих пор все внутри колотилось из-за бешеных скачков адреналина. В ушах шумело, а сердцебиение было настолько учащенным, что буквально ощущалось, как сердце бьется о ребра и готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть. Руки мелко дрожали.

Внезапно замолчала оравшая все это время сирена, заставив меня нервно подскочить. Чересчур резко ее оборвали. Стало непривычно тихо. Так тихо, что казалось, будто я смогу услышать все, что происходит в здании. Тишина сгущалась, давя своей тяжестью. Мне пришлось промычать, чтобы отогнать малоприятное ощущение.

Я глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, но тут же зашлась кашлем. Горло саднило и сводило спазмами. Создавалось впечатление, будто по небу несколько раз прошлись наждачной бумагой, — противно до ужаса. Я попыталась сглотнуть еле-еле набежавшую слюну и сморщилась от боли, когда мне это удалось. Было неприятно. А еще нестерпимо хотелось пить.

Зацепившись взглядом за скинутый мной рюкзак, я нахмурилась, прикидывая, взяла ли я с собой воду, а затем решительно начала подниматься. Я оттолкнулась руками и напрягла ноги, но те в самый ответственный момент взяли и дрогнули, заставив меня свалиться на пол. Я что-то негромко прохрипела в адрес новому синяку и приподнялась на локти. Если нижние конечности отказывают, воспользуемся верхними. Я ползком преодолела пару метров, сполна ощутив, как быстро из меня утекают силы при каждом моем движении. Тело перестало слушаться и постоянно отзывалось ноющими судорогами, что не могло меня не бесить. Я не в состоянии пройти гребаные полкомнаты без отдышки! Ну что за издевательство?

Нельзя мне было отдыхать. Мышцы расслабились, и все. Они и так сильно переутомились за сегодня, а после внезапной передышки вообще работать отказывались. Это точно создаст определенные трудности, особенно здесь, в ИТКИ. Если нас застанут врасплох, в таком состоянии мы мало что сможем сделать, а я очень сомневаюсь, что Крэнги будут терпеливо ждать, пока мы растянемся и разомнемся.

Наконец я добралась до вожделенного рюкзака и, рывком дернув за молнию, просунула внутрь руку. Копаться пришлось недолго — то, что мне было нужно, находилось сбоку и не было чем-то завалено, — и вскоре я вытащила на свет бутылку минералки. Уже не обращая внимания на дрожащие от возбуждения ладони, я открутила крышку и со стоном припала к горлу.

Я залпом осушила половину бутылки и с трудом заставила себя от нее оторваться, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Из-за чересчур крупных глотков сильнее заболело горло, но приятная прохлада отодвинула болезненные ощущения на второй план. Сухость, сковывавшая рот последние полчаса, исчезла, противная густая слюна рассосалась, а голову перестали забивать настойчивые мысли о жажде. Я облизнула потрескавшиеся губы и смахнула испарину. Не помню, когда в последний раз мне было настолько хорошо.

Я медленно выдохнула, наслаждаясь небольшой легкостью и кратковременным чувством покоя. Слегка кружилась голова. Почему-то в памяти всплыл момент из прошлого, когда мы тайком от родителей открыли бутылку саке. От одного глотка столь крепкого алкоголя обожгло небо и крепко вдарило в голову, но после появилось ощущение какой-то отстраненности и необъяснимого счастья. Влетело ли нам или нет потом за это, не помню, но тогдашние эмоции настолько четко вспомнились, будто я в самом деле выпила не обычную воду, а что-то покрепче. Я помотала головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Я так давно не предавалась воспоминаниям, что успела забыть чувства горечи и утраты, которые последние несколько лет грызли меня изнутри. И хотя отголоски прошлого заметно поблекли, ощущения были до жути реальными и в чем-то даже схожи: та же, казалось, безграничная радость и смутное осязание реальности. Я еще раз тряханула головой, уже окончательно задвигая невеселые мысли в дальний угол.

Хватит. Не то время.

Еще несколько секунд я боролась с собой, алчно пожирая взглядом остатки воды, после чего зажмурилась и сглотнула ком в горле. Не скрою, было большое искушение допить все в абсолютном одиночестве, лишь бы не ощущать сосание под ложечкой и снова высохшие губы. Но не только я одна хотела пить. Уилл сейчас не в лучшей форме, и ему тоже необходима вода.

Я подползла к парню и, плюхнувшись рядом с ним, протянула бутылку, стараясь лишний раз на нее не смотреть. Уж очень провокационно в ней плескалась жидкость.

Уилл несколько рассеянно взглянул на меня, потом — на бутыль, будто что-то для себя решая. Его взгляд наконец сфокусировался, и он забрал воду. Я почти с черной завистью наблюдала, как парень жадно допивал остатки драгоценного запаса, сдавливая до хруста пластик, как безостановочно двигался его кадык, и как его лицо постепенно разглаживалось. Когда последние капли стекли по стенке бутылки, Уилл вытер темной ладонью свои губы и облегченно вздохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Его карие глаза тут же заблестели знакомыми искорками. Он рассмеялся.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вода может быть настолько вкусной, — он улыбнулся шире. — Да-а… Спасибо. Весьма предусмотрительно.

— Взяла б я еще энергетики… Кто ж знал, что из-за тебя вылазка затянется… Валюсь с ног, — честно призналась я.

Почти все мои операции проходят в ночное время и иногда тянутся до самого утра. В большинстве случаев я остаюсь на одном месте по несколько часов, монотонно наблюдая за действиями Крэнгов. В таком положении сложно оставаться бодрой, особенно если ничего значимого и серьезного не происходит. Начинаю скучать, думать о чем-то постороннем и постепенно уставать. В какой-то момент можно просто задремать. Если слежка проходила на улице, я еще как-то терпела и не отключалась лишь от холода и ветра, а вот в самом ИТКИ, где всегда тепло и относительно тихо, меня быстро вырубало. Страшно представить, что бы случилось, если бы меня вдруг обнаружили сопящей в проходах вентиляции. Нужно было искать решение этой проблемы. Высыпаться заранее я не могу из-за школы, а набираться сил после изнурительной ночки мне не даст та же школа. Поэтому пришлось переключиться на кофеин. Сперва брала с собой термос с кофе, но он не сильно спасал: максимум полтора часа бодрствования, и меня снова клонило в сон. А вот эффект от энергетиков держался намного дольше.

Но сегодня они были ни к чему — задача изменилась. Я не наблюдала. Я действовала, и миссия не должна была затянуться более чем на двадцать минут.

— Энергетики вредные, — заметил парень.

— Зато действенные, — парировала я.

— Ты как химик должна знать, какой у них состав.

— Во-первых, я не химик, мне нравится сам процесс. А во-вторых, тебя не касается, что я пью.

— Язву заработаешь.

— Не заработаю. И вообще, что ты ко мне пристал? — возмутилась я. — Я сама могу решать, что делать, а что не делать. К тому же это все ради моей цели, и польза явно перевешивает вред.

— Главное, чтобы она тебя не перевесила.

Я слабо пихнула его в бок.

— Я сама кого хочешь перевешу.

Уилл неожиданно расхохотался, закрыв лицо руками.

— Да, после увиденного в это трудно не поверить. Как же от тебя непривычно такое слышать. Но мне… нравится.

Я, не ожидав таких откровений, озадаченно взглянула на парня. Что это с ним?

Я уже хотела уточнить, что он имел в виду, но его следующая фраза заставила меня на некоторое время выпасть в осадок.

— И сама ты мне тоже нравишься, — выдал он, но прежде чем я осознала весь вложенный во фразу смысл и успела тюкнуть его эфесом в висок на случай, если у него на почве стресса поехала крыша, он заговорил вновь: — Я бы за тобой приударил, конечно, не окажись ты такой вредной и упрямой.

— Ой, да кто бы вообще вякал? — с долей облегчения и раздражения вскинулась я. — Сам та еще заноза в заднице!

— Что есть, то есть, — озорно подмигнул мне Уилл.

Он прекратил посмеиваться и пристально на меня посмотрел.

— Чего?

— Не завидую я твоей второй половинке, — он мотнул головой.

— А тебя кто-то заставляет? — я приподняла брови.

— Нет, — Уилл задумчиво вздохнул. — Только что представил того, кто смог бы справиться с твоим характером и не выкинуться после в окно.

— Что, неужели так плохо? — я криво ухмыльнулась.

— Еще бы, — произнес парень. — Как выяснилось, у тебя прескверный характер, а кандидат должен быть под стать тебе, если не хуже. Вреднее и упрямее. Хотя, — он запнулся, — не уверен, что способен вообразить сожительство двух бомб замедленного действия. Вы друг друга загрызете. Нужен кто-то другой…

— Интересные у тебя размышления, — хмыкнула я. — Только вряд ли у меня кто-то появится с такой вот веселой жизнью. Да и где мне искать этого твоего «кандидата»? Может, так же, как и ты, полезет за мной в самое пекло, а?

— Кто знает, — сказал Уилл и с одного броска попал бутылкой в сетчатую мусорную корзину.


	2. Глава 1.5

Нахмурившись, я обвела взглядом помещение. Что-то я не сразу обратила внимание на наше временное убежище. А вдруг здесь были бы ловушки? А если камеры? Крэнги, в конце концов! После беглого просмотра стало понятно, что ничего опасного в комнате нет. Обычный просторный офис. Выбеленные стены, на полу светлый кафель. Всю противоположную стену занимало окно, выходящее на ночной Бруклин. Параллельно тянулся ряд рабочих мест с серыми перегородками и такими же серыми офисными креслами. Вдоль не занятых окнами стен стояли шкафы, предназначенные явно для хранения бумаг и подобной мелочи. Чуть дальше я заметила вторую дверь и неприятно удивилась. Надо ее тоже задвинуть шкафом.

Я с кряхтением поднялась и направилась к столам. На рабочих местах царил тот еще бардак. Кучи документов и каких-то записей в хаотичном порядке валялись как на столах, так и на полу, беспокойно шурша от сквозняка. На отдельных столах лежали всевозможные механизмы, инструменты и запчасти к ним, а на тумбах возле второй двери была расположена целая лаборатория.

Я еще раз огляделась. Что-то тут не сходилось. Казалось, сотрудники вдруг в спешке побросали все свои дела и в панике отсюда выбежали. Но ведь этого просто не может быть! Как их сюда занесло? ИТКИ действительно нанимает на работу обычных людей, но их рабочее место строго ограничено первыми двенадцатью этажами, а это — тридцать шестой! Тридцать шестой этаж, где Крэнги свободно разгуливают по коридорам, не пользуясь конспирацией. Здесь априори не может быть посторонних! К тому же такие офисы, как этот, создавались исключительно в западной части здания для маскировки — рядом стоял небоскреб другой компании, который лишь на пару этажей ниже ИТКИ. По-другому эти помещения никак не использовались и исполняли роль пустых оболочек. По крайней мере, так было, когда я впервые на них наткнулась: в комнатах находилась только мебель, без каких-либо признаков кипящей работы как сейчас. Получается, совсем недавно здесь кто-то хозяйничал.

Я осторожно дотронулась до не допитого кем-то кофе. Чашка теплая. Демон!

У меня слегка закружилась голова от вопросов, догадок и случайных обрывков информации, бесконечным потоком хлынувших в мою голову. Да что происходит, черт возьми?!

Я начала бегло просматривать документы, пытаясь отыскать ответы. Но все, что попадалось мне на глаза, было отчетами, чертежами и крайне заковыристыми схемами, разобрать которые я вообще не смогла. Не возникали даже смутные предположения относительно их задач и функций. У меня появилось дурное предчувствие, когда я обнаружила те же самые схемы, но уже на одном большом листе. Все они были соединены между собой линиями и кривыми пометками, будто были частью единого целого. Выходит, то, что я изначально приняла за самостоятельные устройства, было всего лишь деталями.

Через пару минут я вытащила из-под внушительной кипы бумаг свернутый синий рулон. Спешно развернув его, я громко ругнулась. На чертеже была изображена непонятная конструкция в виде окружности с массивным основанием и кучей дополнительной проводки и другими штуками. Я не знала, что это такое, и очень надеялась, что наш гений легко с этим разберется и все прояснит. Что-то в этой штуке меня настораживало, точно я уже видела подобное.

Я помассировала переносицу и в который раз за сегодня вздохнула. Дело принимает весьма крутой оборот. Тут определенно работали люди, а не пришельцы. Крэнги со своими передовыми технологиями вряд ли бы зарылись с головой в чертежи и ночи напролет пахали, попивая кофе. Они также не стали бы использовать эту комнату в качестве лаборатории — у них есть более подходящие помещения для этой цели. Так почему же люди?.. Почему Крэнги допустили их на закрытые для работников ИТКИ этажи? Да еще поручили разрабатывать такой важный «проект»? Собственно, зачем им использовать каких-то людишек, если они сами в состоянии модифицировать свои технологии?

Все это слишком странно. Столько вопросов и ни одного ответа.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался Уилл. — Выглядишь разбитой.

— Не знаю, — пробормотала я, измученно проведя рукой по лицу. — Все стало настолько запутанным… Сомневаюсь, что смогу со всем справиться.

— Разве нет кого-то другого, кто мог бы этим заняться?

— Без понятия, — я села на пол.

Парень нахмурился.

— Что, никого?

— Уилл, я не знаю! — раздраженно вскрикнула я, но тут же себя одернула. — Прости. Я на взводе, — я тихо простонала, понемногу успокаиваясь и приводя мысли в порядок. — Я не знаю. Возможно, кто-то и есть. Не уверена. Черт, я просто… Ну… Даже если бы кто-то был, я все равно бы продолжила этим заниматься.

— Почему для тебя так важно работать в одиночку? Обратилась бы в полицию.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что полиция выслушает бредни девчонки? — фыркнула я. — Меня как минимум оштрафуют за ложный вызов. Еще и сем… — я резко прикусила язык.

Твою ж. Совсем заболталась.

— Что? — тут же оживился Уилл, заметив промелькнувшее на моем лице замешательство.

— Нет, ничего, — я перевела тему. — В любом случае это не лучший вариант. Из доказательств у меня только фотки, и то паршивого качества. С нами сотрудничает детектив, но даже так мало шансов, что нам поверят на слово. Кроме того, как отреагируют люди на мой призыв о помощи, вдруг мы только посеем ненужную панику?

— Ты пробовала?

— Прикалываешься?! — возмутилась я. — Я не стану даже пробовать. Ни за что! Я не представляю, чем может закончиться эта затея, и не исключено, что Крэнги уже проникли в департамент полиции и наставили там своих шпионов. Меня же заметут, не успею я сказать слово «пришелец»!

И это может оказаться сущей правдой. Беря во внимания тот факт, что Крэнги постоянно нарушают законы, оставляя при этом нехилые такие улики, их давно бы обнаружили, однако этого почему-то не происходит. Значит, они контролируют поток дел в участке. Наш доблестный полицейский последние пару месяцев вычисляет шпионов из числа новичков, но тоже не преуспел, а Куртцман недавно начал подозревать, что здесь замешана третья сторона и Крэнги к этому вообще не причастны, иначе такого возросшего уровня преступности не было бы. Как ни крути, вваливаться в участок мне нельзя.

— Ну хотя бы найти тех, кто в состоянии дать отпор, ты пыталась? — проворчал Уилл, явно недовольный моим резким отказом.

— Да, уже, но пока безрезультатно, — я подавила зевок.

Парень перевел взгляд в окно.

— Раз безрезультатно, глупо все взваливать на себя. Ты едва держишься.

Я послала ему полный непонимания взгляд. Это он к чему клонит?

— Просто потому что кто-то должен, — проговорила я. — Я не могу вот так взять и пустить все на самотек. Что-то происходит в этом гребаном городе, а я хочу понять что. Мне страшно. Страшно за будущее, в котором нам придется жить. Я никогда не смогу оставить это.

Если честно, в последнее время я сильно задолбалась. Недосып, постоянный стресс, головные боли, а теперь порция новых загадок, на которые надо искать очередные ответы. Как бы то ни было, у нас банально не хватает ресурсов и информации, чтобы сделать это быстро и без лишней нервотрепки. Зацепок непростительно мало, времени еще меньше. От этого легче не становится. Ну почему в мире не может быть стабильности? Че им ровно-то не сидится в своем измерении?

Парень ободряюще сжал мое плечо и заглянул в глаза.

— Сэм, ты никому не обязана.

Я напряглась и непонимающе на него уставилась. В его голосе проскользнула настораживающая интонация, которую я тут же уловила. Она мне не понравилась. Что-то в ней мне показалось… чужим, не подходящим к Уиллу.

— Знаю, — заторможенно ответила я, все еще переваривая услышанное.

— Ты вправе отступить.

Вот, опять те же нотки. Слишком серьезные и… взрослые для него. Будто он говорил мне не то, что действительно хотел сказать. Будто бы за этими словами пряталось что-то еще. Что-то, что он не решался озвучить. А его глаза глядели на меня с такой мольбой, что я даже растерялась.

— Уилл, я в курсе, — сглотнув, отрезала я. — Ты меня отговариваешь или что?

Парень моргнул. Убрал руку. Мгновение, и к нему вернулся прежний настрой. Но как-то коряво и неохотно.

Это было странно. Бедный парень, должно быть, из-за эмоционального потрясения и стресса его так переклинило. У него еще не было ни срывов, ни истерик. Наверное, копил все внутри, а сейчас эмоции стали пробиваться, оттого и меняется его состояние. Также, возможно, он старался поддержать меня и потому не показывал внешне, насколько ему некомфортно и страшно. Вот придурок.

Он усмехнулся.

— Отговаривать поздно. Но, скажем так, если бы мы не оказались в столь неприятной ситуации, я бы молчал и не поднимал эту тему.

У меня сперло дыхание. Ах, значит, «неприятной?! И это говорит он?! Он, которого я уговаривала свалить?! Он, который в лицо заявил, что собирается идти со мной, и не обратил внимания на все мои протесты?! Он, который, твою мать, взял на себя ответственность за свои же действия?! Сидит и жалуется мне на то, что мы попали в такое положение! Его убить мало за такую наглость!

— Нахрена ты тогда за мной увязался?! — возмутилась я. — Делать было нечего?! Думал, это все шуточки?! Что я тут развлекаюсь?!

— Думал, — подчеркнул он. — Я волновался!

— Тебя это вообще не должно волновать!

— Должно, если ты в опасности!

— Ты бы за свою девушку так переживал!

— Она, в отличие от тебя, сидит на попе ровно. А я хочу понять тебя.

— Зачем? Сейчас вот прям самое время!

— Согласен, подходящий момент.

— Черт, Беннет! Ты невыносим! — вскрикнула я.

Ух, как я была зла! Зла настолько, что была готова придушить кого-нибудь голыми руками. Меня аж распирало от взрывающегося во мне вулкана. Пальцы мелко подрагивали от желания разворотить стоявшую неподалеку тумбу и выместить все эмоции на несчастной мебели. Меня буквально трясло от того, с какой силой меня захлестнули чувства. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и я сорвусь и реально накинусь на парня, забыв, где мы находимся. К счастью, я вовремя успела снизить свою собственную температуру кипения и усмирить вспыхнувший огонь в груди, мысленно пообещав себе отложить расправу до более удобного случая. Это далось мне с большим трудом, однако я стала успокаиваться.

Давно меня так никто из себя не выводил. Контроль стал ни к черту. И голова разболелась на нервной почве. Просто блестяще…

Парень продолжал меня гипнотизировать, сосредоточенно следя за тем, как я прихожу в себя. Это раздражало. Так мозолило глаза, что я почти опять завелась.

— Так расскажешь?

— Аргх! Что ты такой приставучий?

— Ну так?

— Ладно, только чтоб отстал! — промычала я и приставила палец к виску, начав нервно его массировать. — Может, просто, может, мне нравится соваться в самое пекло. Может, я кайф неземной получаю, когда рискую своей жизнью, ощущаю адреналин в крови и каждый раз облегченно вздыхаю, что не попалась. Ты доволен? — саркастически закончила я.

Уилл самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Более чем. Наконец слышу знакомые слова, а то решил, что тебя подменили.

Чего?!

— Дурак! — подскочила я. — В смысле «подменили»? У тебя совсем ролики за шарики заехали? Надо быстрее тебя отсюда вытаскивать — это место на тебя плохо влияет!

Я отвернулась от него, испуганно вбирая в себя воздух. Ладони вмиг вспотели. Былая ярость куда-то испарилась, сменившись чувством тревоги.

Ну что за фигня? Я никогда столько раз подряд не подставлялась, а тут на тебе! За столь короткое время наружу всплыло чересчур много внезапно открывшихся обо мне фактов, а Уилл далеко не глупый и, судя по его наводящим вопросам, уже что-то подозревал. Плохо. И я упустила это из виду. Наверняка сильная эмоциональная встряска повлияла. Или же я себя сама накручивала…

Я глубоко вздохнула.

Нервы. Это все нервы.

Но надо и правда отсюда уходить. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Мы здорово засиделись.

Ни минуты не колеблясь, я похватала наиболее ценные, на мой взгляд, бумаги и механизмы и затолкала внутрь рюкзака. Непременно нужно показать их моей команде. Я не сомневалась, что это крайне важные разработки и они помогут пролить свет на происходящее вокруг и приблизить нас к разгадке. Хотя бы на чуть-чуть. К тому же мне самой было интересно, что это все такое и как работает.

— Сэм, — позвал Уилл.

— Чего тебе еще? — огрызнулась я, пытаясь пропихнуть бластер в забитый под завязку рюкзак, чего, естественно, не получилось.

— А где ты научилась так размахивать мечом?

— Это очень хороший вопрос, — язвительно ответила я, — особенно в данный момент.

— Я серьезно, — парень сморщился.

— На секцию ходила лет так с шести. Родители настояли, — равнодушно отозвалась я и почти не соврала.

Лучше сразу загрузить его какой-нибудь информацией. Если я промолчу, он потом начнет меня доставать и стопроцентно докопается до истинной сути. Уилл и так знает больше, чем мне бы хотелось, и стал представлять некоторую опасность. Была бы у меня способность контролировать память, стерла бы подчистую все воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи. Так было бы намного проще. Теперь же придется еще тщательней себя контролировать, чтобы, не дай бог, не сболтнуть или не сделать чего лишнего в его присутствии. Ну почему именно он? Почему не любой другой из моих знакомых? Я даже на Гейл согласна, она хотя бы не будет лезть в личные проблемы. За что мне все это?

— Почему?

— Спорт полезен, знаешь ли.

— Я не про это. Почему меч? Необычный выбор на ребенка. Это даже не фехтование. Какое-то боевое искусство? Почему не отдали на что попроще: танцы или плаванье?

Я приподнялась на одно колено:

— Чтобы я смогла за себя постоять.

— Так для этой цели подошла бы секция каратэ или что-то в подобном роде. Зачем тогда вручать тебе холодное оружие? — он задумался. — Сомневаюсь, чтобы кромсать пришельцев в подворотнях. Да и опасно. Ты ни разу не резалась?

Я промотала головой, поражаясь его настойчивости.

Совсем его не узнаю. Спрашивает постоянно, уточняет, увиливает от ответов, будто что-то вынюхивал. Не, ну он всегда себя так вел, с самого нашего знакомства, но сегодня он словно захотел наверстать упущенное и узнать как можно больше обо мне. Причем все и сразу. Но для чего? Чего он хочет добиться? Зачем ему нужно все это знать? Я что-то уже сомневаюсь, что он банально жаден до знаний. Тут нечто другое. Может, я просто никогда не видела его на нервах, вот и излишне дергаюсь? Каждый переносит стресс по-своему же…

Так, хорошо, выберемся — приведу парня в порядок и все из него вытрясу. Заодно введу в курс дела.

— А как?..

— Все! Хватит! — спешно оборвала его я, спасаясь от очередного неудобного вопроса, и, накинув на себя рюкзак, поднялась. — Идем!

— Уже? Какой план? — спросил он.

— Прежний, — я проверила кодати в ножнах и чуть сильнее стянула пояс.

— То есть никакой?

— Ты чем меня слушал? Поднимаемся на крышу, оттуда — на соседнее здание.

— Ага, и упасть с пятидесяти метров, — невесело хмыкнул парень, скрестив руки на груди.

— У меня страховка есть! Нет, ну, раз ты настаиваешь, есть второй вариант, но с меньшим шансом на успех.

— Это какой же?

— Идти напролом через первый этаж.

Уилл устало цокнул.

— Получается, все зависит от удачи?

Я пожала плечами.

Он прав. Все действительно зависело от удачи и буквально висело на волоске от того, чтобы не рухнуть в пропасть. У нас очень мало шансов, но они все же были, поэтому попытаться стоит.

Еще как стоит.

— Это большой риск, — согласилась я, — но что еще нам остается? Будем и дальше тут сидеть? Рано или поздно нас найдут, и что тогда? Помощи ждать не от кого. Кроме нас, нам никто не поможет.

Уилл тряхнул головой.

— У тебя так каждый раз проходят миссии?

— Только эта.

— Это потому что я с тобой?

— Вот да! Мир ведь вертится только вокруг тебя, — съязвила я, наблюдая, как парень кривит лицо и закатывает глаза к потолку, а затем уже без всякого ехидства продолжила: — На самом деле эта вылазка должна была стать переломным событием в моем расследовании. Я обычно по вентиляции перемещалась, а сегодня впервые так открыто вломилась в ИТКИ. Операция должна была пройти скрытно и незаметно, но все с треском провалилось, — я шумно выдохнула. — Как обычно.

— Получается, раньше ты выступала в роли наблюдателя, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал он. — А сейчас пошла в обход привычным приемам, чтобы заполучить нужную информацию…

— Из суперкомпьютера, — нетерпеливо закончила я, слегка приоткрыв вторую дверь, что не была загорожена шкафом. — Да-да-да, я, знаешь ли, в курсе.

Я осторожно выглянула в коридор. Никого.

— Так. Справа будет лестничная площадка. Поднимаемся на сороковой этаж, оттуда — на крышу и сразу баррикадируем дверь. С тебя — расфигачить датчик движения.

— А ты?

— А что я? Я буду мучиться с путями отхода. Готов?

— Как всегда, — уверено заявил он, поднялся на ноги, но стоило ему шагнуть, из подошвы с противным хлюпающим звуком вырвалась струя воздуха, и он сразу вспомнил о своей потере. — Долбаные пришельцы! Это были мои любимые кроссовки!

Уилл с сожалением скинул испорченный кроссовок, подцепив его вторым. Он отлетел на пару метров и упал около мусорной корзины, та же участь постигла его пару. Уилл остался в одних черных носках. На большом пальце правой ноги красовалась небольшая дырка, но она так сильно выделялась, что не зацепиться взглядом было невозможно.

— Что, кинешь их прям здесь? — нахмурившись, спросила я, все еще рассматривая его носок.

— А куда их? — недовольно спросил парень. — Починить их вряд ли теперь возможно, а один мне не нужен.

— Давай хотя бы в шкаф запихнем, чтоб их не сразу нашли.

Уилл со вздохом кивнул и, схватив обувь за длинные шнурки, с разворота закинул их за шкаф. Спустя мгновение послышались удары о стену и гулкие стуки упавших на пол кроссовок.

— Ну или так, — растерянно пробормотала я, вообще не ожидав от него такого броска — он чуть стену не пробил! — Тебе удобно будет босиком?

— Переживу как-нибудь, — дернул плечами Уилл.

— На вот, — я передала ему бластер, — это лучше, чем деревянная палка.

— Ого, — он присвистнул, разглядывая оружие со всех сторон, — а как им…

— Вместо спускового крючка сенсорная панель, — я указала на корпус, — предохранитель чуть выше. Только нажимай ногтем и будь аккуратен.

— Круто, — парень покрутил его в руке. — Ну что, идем?

Мы наскоро размялись и вышли во все еще пустующий коридор, держа наготове оружие. Однако никто не спешил выбегать нам навстречу. Я чуть опустила кодати и огляделась, вслушиваясь в попытках уловить посторонний шум и другие признаки приближения врагов, но так ничего не засекла. Было тихо. Слишком тихо для ИТКИ. Я кивнула Уиллу вправо, тот слегка сощурил карие глаза и направился туда, подняв бластер. Несмотря на то, что двигались мы почти беззвучно, наши шаги отчетливо отдавались в оглушительной тишине, воцарившейся, казалось, во всем небоскребе. Нервы накалились до предела.

Постоянно осматриваясь в ожидании любой подлянки от пришельцев, мы молча пересекли несколько поворотов и вышли в конец коридора. Там нас встретила самая обычная для базы Крэнгов автоматическая дверь. При нашем приближении она незамедлительно раздвинулась в стороны. Ясно, все системы полностью восстановились. Мы переглянулись и вошли в небольшое помещение, в котором, помимо лестницы, располагалось еще два лифта.

— Не нравится мне все это, — протянул парень, забежав на ступеньки, чтобы проверить верхние пролеты.

— Мне тоже, — призналась я, поправляя лямки рюкзака. — Как-то… неправильно. Обычно тут полно охраны. Куда они все делись?

— Я-то откуда знаю? Это ты у нас эксперт по инопланетянам.

— Эксперт — громко сказано. Я не знаю и половину всего о Крэнгах, — сокрушенно проговорила я, а потом заметила, что Уилл начал подниматься. — Эй! Ты куда?

— Раз пришли, давай наверх, — Уилл скрылся на верхнем пролете. — Пошевеливайся.

— Стой! — воскликнула я и направилась за ним. — Не отходи далеко, придурок! Мы не знаем, что может быть на следующем этаже! Да даже на лестнице! Вдруг дополнительные меры безопасности?

— Если бы они были, нас давно бы нашли, — резонно заметил Уилл и остановился в ожидании, пока я до него доберусь.

— Возможно, но все же стоит быть осторожнее, — я мотнула головой. — На нас могут напасть в любой момент. Прекрати дурачиться!

— Ладно. Как скажешь. Будем тащиться как черепахи — так нас никогда не поймают.

Я обижено толкнула его в плечо и поднялась на пару ступенек выше. Уилл, притворно ойкнув, начал тереть место удара.

— Сволочь ты, Беннет, — развернулась я. — Что тебе неймется? Мы в той еще заднице, а ты так легкомысленно себя ведешь, будто мы в чертовом парке развлечений, а не на базе пришельцев.

Парень прекратил паясничать и серьезно на меня посмотрел.

— Я стараюсь разбавить напряжение, — он пожал плечами. — К тому же мне нравится видеть, как ты меняешься. Такая ты мне больше по душе.

— Какая «такая»? — неуверенно спросила я.

Он на секунду замялся.

— Ну, вот такая, — парень выразительно обвел меня взглядом. — Почти настоящая. Знаешь, некоторые люди стабильны в своем поведении, другие — имеют взрывной темперамент. А ты скрываешься за масками. Но сейчас, мне кажется, ты близка к настоящей себе. Что-то похожее в тебе проскальзывало на отработке, когда вы возились со своей жижей и этими колбочками, скляночками и еще чем-то там, чем пользовались твои ботаники. Ты тогда полностью отдалась процессу, и вроде как было то же выражение лица, тот же блеск в глазах, как сейчас. Да и ты сама кардинально отличаешься от той Саманты, которую я знаю и привык видеть.

Его наблюдательность порой вводит меня в дикий ужас.

— И что же во мне вдруг стало не так? — с холодком на спине спросила я, стараясь держать голос ровным.

— Да все так, но вместо ехидства, безразличия ко всему живому и нежелания идти на контакт я вижу смелость, энтузиазм и в целом крутую девчонку, — он усмехнулся, видя, как вытягивается мое лицо, — которая не стесняется пускать остроты и препираться с «элитой».

— Я тебя умоляю, — протянула я. — На эту вашу «элиту» всем давно плевать. Нет, может, есть кто еще подвержен вашему влиянию, но точно не я. Прости за уязвленное самомнение.

— А вот в школе ты бы такое никогда не сказала, — довольный до глубины души Уилл покрутил в руках бластер.

— Конечно. Меня бы тут же заклевала ваша свита.

— Да ладно тебе. Неужели все настолько плохо? — он удивленно вскинул брови, а улыбка расползлась еще шире.

— Господи, Уилл, — простонала я, — сосредоточься на нашей проблеме. Дискуссию на остросоциальные темы можно перенести на завтра.

— Как скажешь, — нисколько не обидевшись, сказал он. — Но главный вопрос я все же озвучу: в чем причина такой замкнутости? С твоей-то уверенностью и независимостью ты бы с легкостью завоевала популярность и, может, даже вступила бы в нашу компанию.

— Что, надевать те ужасные кофты по средам? Нет, спасибо, — фыркнула я. — И если ты забыл, Гейл меня на дух не переносит.

— Она просто ревнует, когда видит нас вместе.

Я удивленно вскинула брови.

Это ж насколько нужно быть слепой и неуверенной в себе, чтобы видеть в нас с Уиллом пару? Серьезно? Мы даже не друзья, так, знакомые по большей части. У нас ни общих интересов, ни схожего круга общения, учимся в разных классах. Пересекаемся разве что в коридорах и на отработке, изредка на улице. Да и первым разговор начинает всегда именно Уилл. Я же вообще не горю желанием с кем-либо общаться в стенах нашего учебного заведения, но приходится на него реагировать, иначе он, понимая, что его тупо игнорируют, начинает исподтишка всюду совать свой нос. И получается, что у меня просто нету выбора, кроме как нейтрально поддерживать разговор.

— Так не изводи ее! Каждый раз не по душе от ее взглядов, — меня передернуло. — Будто уже спланировала особо мучительную месть и только и ждет подходящего момента.

Гейл вообще, как только меня увидела, решила сделать объектом своих насмешек и придирок. Видите ли, я драные джинсы надела не в ту пятницу, а в среду не накрасилась красной помадой. Детский сад, ей-богу! Будто за два года она так и не нашла, к кому можно еще прицепиться, помимо Эмми из «почетного» класса. А когда перевелась я, то все, определилась окончательно.

— Не суди ее строго. Милашке просто некуда деть свое природное очарование, — «успокоил» меня парень, а я ошарашенно на него уставилась.

Ага. Очарование. Природное. Как же. Что ж ты дальше-то не продолжил? Совесть не позволила? А где же прекраснейший характер, возвышенное обаяние и кротость нрава? Зачем ограничиваться только этим? Хотя, как говорится, любовь зла — полюбишь и козла. В нашем случае оба парнокопытных нашли друг друга в весьма кратчайшие сроки. Хотя чему я удивляюсь? Капитану команды по черлидингу и подающему надежды бейсболисту, которого сразу же взяли в основной состав, было суждено стать парой.

— Чего уставилась?

— Да так. Ничего, — пробормотала я, едва сдерживая нервный смех; он снисходительно хмыкнул.

К тому времени мы прошли три этажа, и у нас начало сбиваться дыхание. Мы были почти полностью обессилены и вымотаны событиями этой ночи, поэтому подъем давался тяжело. Мышцы в ногах отдавали спазмами и ноющей болью, но мы упорно продолжали подниматься, стараясь не заострять на этом внимание и не останавливаться. Спустя еще несколько пролетов мы почти падали.

Я устало оперлась о стену и замедлила шаг. Икры обдавало неприятным жаром и ломотой, от постоянных судорог хотелось скулить. Пот застилал глаза, струйками стекая по подбородку. Я шмыгнула носом и протерла рукавом черной кофты лицо, досадно заметив, что вся липкая и мокрая от испарины. Одежда липла к телу, стесняя мои движения, из-за чего я периодически вздрагивала от мерзкого ощущения грязи на коже.

Я наклонила голову вниз и почувствовала, как сползла резинка. Я не успела ее придержать, и пучок с размаху раскрутился. Светлые волосы рассыпались мне на плечи непонятной общей массой. Они мокрыми сосульками свисали с головы, все еще держа форму, в которой были стянуты последние пару часов. Пряди противно прилипали к шее и лицу. Я поморщилась и, убрав со лба влажные волосы, поспешно собрала их в хвост. Он вышел жутко неопрятным, с торчащими во все стороны петухами, но, по крайней мере, мне больше ничего не закрывало обзор и не лезло в глаза.

Мы почти дошли до конца, когда вдруг двумя этажами ниже раздался звук раздвигаемой двери, а после — тяжелые шаги и механические голоса Крэнгов.

Мы замерли, не в силах шевельнуться. От страха сердце застучало так громко и так быстро забилось о грудную клетку, что было больно дышать. Мы с Уиллом переглянулись. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот чуть приоткрыт. Он кивком головы указал наверх:

«Идем».

Я приставила к губам указательный палец и кивнула в ответ.

«Только тихо».

Но стоило нам сделать шаг, как резко изменилась обстановка. Возня внизу стала более оживленной, а эхо топота теперь отдавалось по всей лестничной площадке. Это могло означать только одно — Крэнги начали действовать. И, судя по нарастающему гулу, они приближались к нам с пугающей скоростью.

Мы, не сговариваясь, сорвались с места. Я хваталась за перила и отталкивалась от них руками, чтобы ускориться, и перескакивала сразу через несколько ступенек, превозмогая жуткую усталость. Глаза заволокло темной пеленой, кружилась голова, но я не останавливалась. Мне было страшно. Я не могла сейчас сдаться.

Едва Уилл достиг конца пролета, как дверь внезапно раздвинулась, и я едва не налетела на готовые к стрельбе бластеры. В последний момент я смогла выставить ногу вперед, чтобы меня не занесло, и ринуться обратно вниз по ступенькам. По нам открыли огонь. Мне пришлось перепрыгнуть половину лестницы, чтобы избежать атаки.

Я приземлилась не слишком удачно на ноги. Они неожиданно подогнулись оттого, что вся тяжесть прыжка пришлась именно на них. Я не успела вовремя сориентироваться и упала на колени, сильно стукнувшись плечом, а затем прокатилась кубарем пару метров и не влетела в стену только потому, что меня сразу подхватил за руки Уилл. Мы быстро спустились на этаж ниже и выскочили в открывшуюся дверь за секунду до того, как на нас обрушился шквал огня от появившихся одновременно с трех сторон Крэнгов. Дверь тут же закрылась, а Уилл, не теряя времени, запустил биту прямо в датчик движения, находившийся над дверью. Он заискрился и погас, дверь перестала подсвечиваться, а кнопки больше не горели. За стеной послышались приглушенные голоса Крэнгов.

Черт! Я никак не могла отдышаться, сердце разрывалось от дикого ритма. Мне казалось, я умру с минуты на минуту, что я все-таки словила пулю, что по Уиллу тоже попали. Меня чуть не накрыла самая настоящая волна паники. Я сжала дрожащие ладони в кулаки и обессиленно опустилась на пол. Беннет стоял у двери, видимо, пытаясь вслушаться в разговор пришельцев на той стороне.

— Это было близко, — спустя пару секунд выдохнул парень, поднимая подкопченную биту. — Отстой! Сначала кроссовки, затем бита, а дальше что? Футболка?

— Тебя волнует только это? — возмущенно вскинулась я и с трудом поднялась на ноги. — Живо идем! Я в край задолбалась!

Меня распирало изнутри. Я жутко устала от погонь, мне было плохо из-за постоянной нервотрепки, а в довершение я очень хотела спать и готова была убить за право отключиться на несколько часов.

Я хотела добавить еще кое-что гневного содержания, но меня отвлек весьма странный звук. Я замолчала на полуслове и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на дверь. В тишине было хорошо слышно, как за ней что-то… шипело. Тихо, ровно и с периодическими паузами. Это «шипение» было мне смутно знакомо, но я никак не могла определить, что могло его издавать. Как будто воздух под давлением проходил через узкую трубочку. Или если бы кто-то сильно дул через сомкнутые губы. Больше похоже на мощный напор воздуха.

Звук, к моему удивлению, становился все громче. Мы тревожно переглянулись. Чем бы это ни было, вряд ли оно сулило нам хорошее продолжение вечера.

Неожиданно я заметила на двери постепенно краснеющую точку. Сначала она была небольшой, но с пугающей быстротой начала расширяться и ползти вверх. Я, как зачарованная, уставилась на это пятно, наблюдая за его передвижением. И тут до меня дошло, что это такое! Я охнула.

Уилл дернулся, видимо, тоже догадавшись, что происходит.

— Они что, пытаются расплавить дверь? — ужаснулся он и попятился назад.

— Черт! Валим! — воскликнула я, придя в себя.

Я потянула Уилла за белую футболку, заставляя начать бежать, а не стоять столбом. Стоило мне его сдвинуть, он мгновенно вышел из оцепенения и помчался вдоль коридора. Было сложно переставлять ноги, но я старалась не отставать от парня, отчаянно хватаясь за его рукав. Казалось, отпущу — точно упаду.

Мы свернули за угол и оказались на развилке. Левый поворот вел в глубину ИТКИ, к его центральным помещениям, а оставшийся — заканчивался тупиком, окном выходя на ночной Нью-Йорк.

— Уилл! — я потянула его за футболку, когда он стал ошибочно поворачивать не туда. — Стой!

— Что? — он перешел на шаг.

— Окно!

— Какое окно? — не врубился парень и нахмурился.

Я отпустила его и твердо направилась к тупику.

— Что ты творишь? — воскликнул он, схватив меня за локоть. — Ты же сказала, нам надо на крышу!

Я покачала головой и выскользнула из его хватки.

— Поздно на крышу. Мы не успеем туда добраться, да и не сможем.

Уилл с еле заметным испугом втянул в себя воздух, а после схватился за переносицу. Он до крови закусил губу.

— И чт-то… Кхм, что будем делать? — он с тревогой на меня посмотрел. — Есть идеи?

Внутри, где-то рядом с сердцем, неприятно шевельнулось. Уилл надеялся на меня, мои решения и действия. Я не могу его подвести, ведь… Ведь он верил. Действительно верил, что я могу по щелчку пальцев все разрешить и вытащить нас из этого переплета. Словно я какая-то Чудо-женщина или Лара Крофт, не ведающая страха и упрека, способная делать то, что не может вообразить себе посредственность, и рожденная совершать великие деяния. Но, черт, если бы это все было правдой, нас бы здесь не было, Крэнгов бы не было, угрозы бы не было, и жертв бы тоже не было. А я? Я вообще ничего гарантировать не могу. Никогда не могла! Я даже близко не стою с теми, за кого Уилл меня вздумал принимать. Навоображал, что видит перед собой супергероиню, а себя — ее напарником. Возможно, да, я необычайно везучая, да, я умею раздавать лещи направо и налево, да, мне каким-то чудом удалось дожить до сегодняшнего дня, но я вовсе не такая. Я просто трус, который бежит от прошлого. Трус, который окружил себя коконом лжи, будто это реально могло спасти. Мне тошно от самой себя. От того, насколько все ненастоящее в моей жизни. Мне было бесконечно жаль ожиданий и веры Уилла. Он смотрел на девушку, образ которой не соответствовал той, что он привык замечать изо дня в день.

Я глубоко вздохнула, задвигая лишние мысли на задворки сознания. Сейчас главное — снова не расклеиться и осуществить задуманное. Вопреки тому, что шансов у нас все так же мало и есть большая вероятность, что они никак не повысятся за счет моей авантюры, я буду хвататься за любую возможность, чтобы спасти хотя бы Уилла.

— Есть, — сказала я, отворачиваясь от окна.

К моему облегчению, это нужная сторона здания и отсюда хорошо просматривается соседний небоскреб.

— Ну и?

— Для начала разбей стекло, — попросила я и сбросила с себя рюкзак; тот тяжело грохнулся на пол.

Парень решил, что ослышался, но по моему красноречивому взгляду понял, что у меня не то настроение для шуток. Уилл хмыкнул, опустил бластер на пол, покрепче схватившись за свою биту, завел руки назад, широко размахнулся и со всей своей силы долбанул по окну. Раздался такой страшный стук и такое громкое дребезжание, что я аж подпрыгнула, а парня отбросило назад. Бита хрустнула, разметав деревянные щепки во все стороны. Стекло осталось целым.

— Сильнее не судьба? — разозлилась я, выбирая из волос составные части биты.

— Сама попробуй! — огрызнулся парень. — Раз такая умная, я тебе с радостью одолжу биту!

— Прекрати на меня орать! — я подошла вплотную к стеклу и провела рукой по месту удара.

Ни царапины, зараза.

— Давай еще раз.

— Как будто это поможет, — буркнул тот и еще раз замахнулся.

Повторный удар не принес ничего нового, кроме очередной порции летящей в глаза древесины.

— А еще на защите стоишь, — проворчала я, огорченно разглядывая неповрежденное стекло.

— Да оно бронированное! Я его даже не поцарапал!

— Не оправдывайся. От биты толку явно мало, надо что-то помощнее, — задумалась я и кинула взгляд на бластер.

Сама конструкция напоминала обычный земной автомат, только без прицела и с более резкими угловатыми формами. Белый корпус со светящимися розовым линиями, которые расходились по всей его поверхности, указывал на инопланетное происхождение оружия. Впервые разглядев его так основательно, я поняла, что это совершенно другой бластер. Он не намного, но все же отличался от привычных бластеров Крэнгов. От прошлой версии эта модель выделялась менее массивным магазином и каким-то выступом у приклада, розовых линий стало больше у дула. Я подобрала оружие. Если у Крэнгов на самом деле произошел общий апгрейд вооружения и объем производимой силы повысился настолько, что с легкостью наносит ущерб имуществу пришельцев, то вполне вероятно, что и окна данный бластер вынесет без особого труда.

— Уилл, отойди, — сказала я и без предупреждения выстрелила.

Залп яркого лазера ударил точно в центр окна. Доля секунды, и стекло разбилось вдребезги. Внушительные куски стекла падали на пол с ужасающим грохотом и повторно дробились на более мелкие части. Взрывная волна разметала острые осколки на несколько метров вокруг, заставив нас спрятать лица и отвернуться в ожидании, пока этот хаос не кончится.

Когда упали последние обломки, я настороженно повернула голову. Лазер пробил рваную дыру, оставив по углам рамы крупные сколы, готовые вот-вот сорваться.

Я тихо присвистнула. Да уж. Вот это мощь! Пробило непробиваемое стекло! Сколько же оно высвободило энергии! Наверное, этот взрыв слышало все здание, не иначе. У меня до сих пор в ушах звенит. Я кинула взгляд на валяющийся неподалеку от меня бластер. Не знаю, кто занимался разработкой этого оружия, но то, с каким отрывом он ушел от исходной модели за какую-то пару месяцев, пугало. Нет, наводило жуть.

Я машинально потерла настрадавшуюся за сегодня руку, не прекращая обдумывать появившиеся мысли. От отдачи приклад больно врезался мне в плечо, и я от неожиданности упала на спину. Хорошо, что еще сидела на коленях. Не представляю, как сильно я бы ушиблась, если бы стреляла стоя. Боже, а я пистолет себе хотела… Ну на фиг! Чтоб я еще раз стреляла из огнестрела!

— Черт! Саманта! Предупреждай! — заорал Уилл. — Я чуть инфаркт не заработал!

— Извини.

— Что мне твое «извини»?! Я едва не помер!

— Уилл, успокойся!

— Не затыкай меня!

— Приехали, — прошипела я, поднимаясь на ноги.

Спорить никакого желания не было, плюс у меня вдруг сильно заболела голова. Нет, все, с меня хватит этого бреда. Мне пора на пенсию, и пусть сами со своими пришельцами разбираются. Мне ж даже за это не платят! А ради волонтерства я так лезть из кожи вон не собираюсь. Отвалите все от меня!

Стекло звонко хрустело под ногами, пока я пробиралась к окну. Уилл в нерешительности замер перед полностью усеянным обломками полом. Он закусил губу, потом взглянул на свои ноги, пошевелил пальцами в носках и горестно вздохнул, отодвигая ступней стекло.

Мне в лицо ударил прохладный осенний воздух, когда я подошла ближе. Порыв ветра, внезапно залетевшего в окно, колыхнул сколы и сбросил вниз осколки с левого угла. Они упали в нескольких сантиметрах от моих ног. Я вскрикнула и отступила на два шага от опасной зоны. Надо бы их сбить, а то свалятся на голову в самый неподходящий момент…

— Пропусти, — попросил Уилл и, словно прочитав мои мысли, стал выбивать битой оставшееся в раме стекло; сзади него маячила проделанная им дорожка, и я невольно усмехнулась.

Осколки стремительно улетали куда-то на улицу после каждого удара парня. Я лишь надеялась, что никто в такой поздний час не будет шататься по городу и не попадет под раздачу.

Присев и запустив руку внутрь рюкзака, я нащупала на дне тросы и потянула их наверх, стараясь не вытащить вместе с ними остальные вещи. Достала я, к моей досаде, всего пару петель веревки, остальная часть уходила куда-то в недра сумки. Видимо, липучка, сдерживавшая тросы в едином клубке, успела отстегнуться за время пребывания в рюкзаке. Я громко цокнула и начала тянуть за веревку.

Как не вовремя! Надо было в отдельный пакет засунуть. Каждый раз одно и то же.

Спустя несколько секунд я наконец заполучила полный комплект: двадцать метров троса, один конец которого был прикреплен к черному четырехзубому крюку, небольшой пистолет, болтающийся на этом же тросе, а также две страховочные системы — основная и запасная на всякий пожарный, — уже готовые к использованию, и недлинные тросы с карабинами. Как оказалось, моя предусмотрительность сыграла нам на руку.

Страховку для спуска я приобрела после того, как застряла в ИТКИ на целую ночь, — так себе развлечение. Это была моя третья миссия в небоскребе. Тогда я только начала изучать план здания и единственным входом, которым я пользовалась, было окно на втором этаже в кладовке. Оно же являлось для меня и выходом, поэтому, когда там ошивались разные типы, мне приходилось терпеливо ждать, пока они не свалят куда подальше, а уже потом вылезать из вентиляции и выбираться по пожарной лестнице на улицу. В тот раз какой-то мужик застрял в комнате, потому что потерял ключи, а дверь захлопнулась, и сидели мы с ним до рассвета — он на перевернутом ведре внизу, я в проходе вентиляции наверху — в ожидании, когда отопрут дверь. С альпинистским снаряжением стало намного проще уходить незамеченной из ИТКИ: у меня появилось больше точек для отхода. Я могла с любого этажа, не выше десятого, скинуть тросы и спуститься на землю. Первые несколько раз было страшно тестировать оборудование, но я быстро освоилась. Кроме того, я умею свободно лазить по канату, так что заниматься подобной деятельностью было не в новинку.

— Это что? — спросил Уилл, закончив истязать окно и увидев все, что я выложила.

— Альпинистское снаряжение, — я подтянула к себе тросы.

— А это что такое?

— Кагинава, — ответила я, продевая веревку через специальные канальцы в пистолете.

— Чего?

— Кошка.

— Какая кошка?

— Крюк с тросом, трудно понять, что ли? — я потрясла веревкой, полностью ее размотав, и всучила конец в руки Уиллу. — На, — я схватила раму, проверяя ее надежность, — выдержит.

Спуститься обычным способом, а именно проехать по страховке до самой земли, у нас не выйдет. Это сороковой этаж, банально веревки не хватит, чтобы достать хотя бы до третьего, да и опасно съезжать с такой высоты. Но если протянуть трос между двумя зданиями, ИТКИ и «United Industries», используя кагинаву, то может получиться вполне хороший импровизированный троллейный спуск. Крюком я обычно пользуюсь, когда нужно подняться на какую-то возвышенность, — заправляю в пистолет кошку, запускаю, она цепляется за выступы, что дает возможность залезть по ней наверх. Для моей задумки как раз подходит. И лучше не думать, что нам придется проехать по тросу, натянутому на такой высоте…

Затея крайне безумная, но других идей у меня нет. Мы загнаны в угол. Не знаю, насколько хватит двери. Я дам еще минуты две, прежде чем пришельцы избавятся от преграды и ринутся сюда. Черт, а мы только стоим и тратим время зря. На счету каждая секунда! Чем мы заняты?!

— Обвяжи веревку вокруг рамы, а я пока прицелюсь, — сказала я и высунулась из окна.

Я сглотнула, оценив расстояние. Внутри слегка похолодело. Черт, я вообще не уверена, хватит ли силы сжатого воздуха в пистолете. Я давно баллоны не меняла, а тут сразу на столь далекое расстояние закидывать крюк. Мне казалось, эти два небоскреба рядом находятся, а отсюда видно, что дистанция намного больше, чем я предполагала. И что мне делать?

— Вроде не развяжется, — с сомненьем проговорил Уилл, а я, повернувшись взглянуть на его работу, чуть того не придушила.

— Ты издеваешься? Да кто так узлы завязывает? У тебя руки из задницы растут? — я зло развязала хлипкий бантик. — Ты скаут, мать твою!

— Бывший! Пять лет прошло! Думаешь, я хоть что-то помню?!

Я с трудом проглотила застрявшие в горле оскорбления, стараясь не разразиться гневной тирадой, и кинула в него страховочную систему.

— Надень беседку и не мозоль глаза, — проворчала я и почти не глядя начала завязывать штыковой узел на раме.

Сдерживая раздраженные охи и ахи, видя, насколько неумело Уилл пытался разобраться с кучей подвязок и обхватов, я затянула первую петлю. Мои руки работали непрерывно, на автомате выполняя все необходимые действия. Я с детства практиковала вязание узлов. Это входило в часть моей подготовки, поэтому пришлось выучивать все основные виды связок, которые могли бы потом пригодиться. Штык узел — мой самый любимый. Если правильно его завязать, он будет держать большую нагрузку в любом направлении. Вот ходовой конец веревки идет поверх коренного, затем — вниз и проходит из-под коренного конца во вторую петлю. Я хорошо затянула шлаг и завязала контрольный узел для надежности. Я дернула трос, проверяя. Вроде нормально.

Стоит отдать должное Уиллу. В целом он справился, но мне все равно пришлось перетягивать часть обхватов и пояс, фиксируя систему на его бедрах. Я быстро влезла в свою беседку, подпрыгивая для ускорения процесса, и закрепила трос с карабином. Основную я отдала парню — она испытана временем и исправно работает, а вот на запасной нужно было еще растянуть ремешки и проверить крепежи. Я очень надеялась, что она не подведет. Боже, я прошу, чтобы она не подвела! У меня не будет шанса исправить недочеты.

Мне ошибочно верилось, что мы успеем закончить все приготовления в срок и съехать по тросу, но все вышло совсем наоборот. Прямо в тот момент, когда я прицепляла к страховочной системе Уилла трос с карабином, где-то рядом послышался удар. Такой резкий и внезапный, что мы вздрогнули и только спустя пару секунд поняли, что случилось. Пришельцы прорвались.

— Черт! — я вскочила на ноги и, подняв пистолет, прицелилась. — Уилл, прикрывай! И возьми лучше бластер!

Тот ответил коротким возгласом и встал на изготовку. Я стиснула зубы. Как не вовремя! Я пробежалась глазами по крыше, ища подходящее место для крюка. Вот. Около края выглядывали трубы вентиляции. Между ними пространство — как раз подходит. Эхо топота разносилось слишком громко по коридору, мешая сосредоточиться. Промажу — не успею заново перезарядить. Я выдохнула и спустила курок.

В воздухе бахнуло. Вместе с хлопком из дула вырвалась кагинава и устремилась вперед. Я с застывшим сердцем следила за траекторией ее полета, а когда кошка, описав плавную дугу, стала падать, я едва не сошла с ума, решив, что просчиталась с дистанцией. Она приземлилась позади труб, несколько раз подскочив, и под тяжестью тросов поползла к краю. Когда показалось, что она вот-вот проскочит в это пространство, ни за что не зацепившись, кагинава остановилась, врезавшись крюками за обратную сторону труб. Расстояние, к моему облегчению, оказалось недостаточно широким для крюка, и он там застрял.

— Уилл, получилось! — радостно воскликнула я, прицепляя карабин своей беседки к висевшему между зданиями тросу и надевая на себя рюкзак.

Парень довольно ухмыльнулся и уже готов был опустить бластер, как из-за поворота вышли пришельцы и заполонили собой коридор. Крэнги одновременно открыли огонь. Парень не сразу сообразил поднять бластер и дать отпорный залп, а когда наконец пальнул, попал в самый центр обстрела. Он успешно уклонялся от пуль и стрелял в ответ, но, забыв про стекло, случайно наступил ногой на осколки. Он вскрикнул от боли и остановился. И тут в него попали. Парень заорал, схватившись за плечо.

— Уилл!!! — закричала я и, очнувшись, сорвалась к нему, на ходу доставая меч, но что-то потянуло меня назад.

По инерции меня отбросило в сторону, и я проехалась коленями по стеклу, все еще удерживаемая тросом. Ткань с треском порвалась. Обломки впились в кожу, заставив меня дернуться от вспыхнувшей боли. Брызнула кровь. Я охнула. Я забыла про карабин! Я суматошно поднялась и кинулась отстегиваться, но все никак не выходило. По лицу градом катился пот. Да давай уже! Я скользнула взглядом по самому карабину, и в животе завязался узел. Его заклинило! Защелка сломалась!

Я двинулась вперед, пытаясь вырваться, но я намертво была прицеплена к тросу.

— Уилл, быстрее сюда! — отчаянно крикнула я.

Его почти обступили Крэнги. Он расшвыривал прикладом бластера роботов, которые приближались слишком близко, и ловко маневрировал среди проносившихся мимо него пуль, но отходил все дальше и дальше от меня и спасительного троса. С каждым мгновением он двигался все медленней и оставлял все больше кровавых следов на кафеле.

Меня замутило.

В его оружии кончился заряд. Он больше не сможет отстреливаться.

Я заорала еще раз, до боли в груди метнувшись к Уиллу. Он что-то неразборчиво закричал, и кольцо вокруг него сомкнулось. Его схватили сзади два Крэнга, а тот, что стоял спереди, отобрал бластер. Парень задергался и попытался вырваться из стальной хватки роботов. В ушах стучало, я почти ничего не слышала. Его голос звучал слишком отдаленно. Все будто замедлилось. Каждое движение точно заморозили. Я не могла вдохнуть, меня накрыла паника, от которой тело вдруг налилось свинцом. Я отчаянно рвалась вперед, распихивая подходивших уже ко мне Крэнгов, но не могла сдвинуться с места. Тяжелый рюкзак мешал делать выпады и отражать удары. Ремень больно вонзался в живот, не подпуская меня к Уиллу. Я молила, чтобы карабин сломался. Молила, чтобы Уиллу удалось освободиться. Молила, чтобы случилось чудо.

Я налетела на Крэнга, намереваясь сбить, но оступилась о его металлическую ногу. Меня отбросило назад. Я потеряла равновесие. Внезапно потяжелевший рюкзак утянул меня куда-то вниз. Я прогнулась, и что-то вдруг впилось в бедра. Меня рывком перекинуло назад.

Я слишком поздно поняла, что это была рама.

Словно в замедленной съемке я видела, как постепенно терял надежду Уилл. Он все еще продолжал сражаться, но его старания и рвение были уже бесполезными. Чересчур много врагов окружило парня, не давая ему ни единого шанса на отступление. Пару мгновений спустя его схватили. Он повернулся, и мы встретились взглядом. В его глазах был ничем не прикрытый ужас. Он опять что-то крикнул, но я не услышала.

Я продолжала падать.


	3. Глава 2

Сердце без предупреждения ухнуло вниз. Желудок скрутился в узел и покрылся толстой коркой льда, от которого разом перехватило дыхание. Накатила тошнота, а грудину сдавило так, что я не могла вдохнуть. Горло будто кто-то перекрыл, до боли зажав рукой. Я не могла закричать, изо рта вырывались какие-то хрипы. Ветер нещадно трепал мои волосы и хлестал по лицу, вызывая слезы. Тысячи огней города смешались в непонятное месиво, тускло горящее передо мной. Дороги, улицы, здания — все размывалось и рябило из-за слезящихся глаз. И как бы я ни старалась, убрать с лица влагу не получалось — мышцы сводило, и руки мне не подчинялись.

Взрывами накатывала дрожь, стремительно распространяясь по всему телу. Поднимающаяся от живота волна озноба только способствовала укореняющейся во мне панике. Я впала в ступор и не понимала, что происходит. Я размахивала руками в воздухе, пытаясь хоть за что-то зацепиться и остановить свое падение, потому что никак не могла сообразить, почему я куда-то лечу. Уплывающее сознание отказывалось что-либо анализировать, да и я сама, впрочем, особо не горела желанием разбираться. Меня накрыл приступ апатии, за доли секунды разлившись внутри меня вязким кленовым сиропом, и мне стало настолько все равно, что я оставила всякие попытки избежать своей скорой кончины.

Боль, одиночество, страх давили на меня извне слишком тяжело. Я задыхалась от такого напора, а полное непонимание происходящего добивало окончательно. Я была в отчаянии и хотела лишь одного — забиться в темный угол так далеко, насколько было возможно, и оградить себя иллюзией безопасности, чтобы хотя бы на время отрешиться и переждать весь этот ужас.

Рядом что-то стремительно просвистело, резанув звуком по ушам. Я неохотно открыла глаза и поморщилась. Из разбитого окна высунулись два Крэнга и, прицеливаясь, стреляли по мне из бластеров. Заряды проносились мимо меня совсем рядом, оставляя за собой ярко-розовые хвосты, которые спустя мгновения рассеивались. Время растянулось до тех степеней, когда замедляется абсолютно все вокруг. Я могла в деталях рассмотреть полет сгустков энергии, да и самих Крэнгов, особо не заморачиваясь.

Я отрешенно наблюдала за этими действиями и как-то спокойно восприняла всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Ну, стреляют. Ну, пытаются попасть. Вон, наполовину вылезли ради этого, рискуя свалиться и составить мне компанию. Медаль им за старания. Хорошие ребята, наверное. Может, на тренировках им только неподвижные цели выделяют и — хочешь не хочешь — нападает скука смертная, а тут такая хорошая мишень нарисовалась, даром что не успели раньше поймать. Но не упускать же момент, правильно? Правильно. Я вот так же подумала.

Веревка вдруг напряглась. Меня резко потянуло вверх, заставив прогнуться в спине и сдавленно охнуть из-за грубой смены положения в пространстве. Падение прекратилось, и я осознала себя висевшей на карабине и летевшей к соседнему зданию. Сильная нагрузка на трос отнюдь не способствовала плавному спуску и стабильной траектории, и меня еще пару раз подбросило в воздух. Я жмурилась от страха и холодка внизу живота каждый раз, как оказывалась без ощущения спасительной страховки, а потом вскрикивала от встряски. Если так будет продолжаться дальше, то моя снаряга, какой бы хорошей и проверенной она ни была, просто не выдержит. Карабин уже заклинило, наглядно продемонстрировав свой предел. Не дай бог что стрясется с веревками и тросом, пока я спускаюсь! Тогда я точно не выживу.

До крыши осталось чуть больше половины пути. Я уже спрятала меч в ножны, выпрямила вперед ноги и приготовилась к посадке, как внезапно поняла, что что-то не так. Появившиеся мурашки и легкая оторопь вынудили меня немедленно оглянуться назад. От секундного осознания случившегося зашевелились волосы, а брови поползли на лоб. Я открыла рот и, отказываясь в это верить, вытаращилась на трос.

Трос, который камнем уносился вниз.

Увлекая меня за собой.

Я заорала, намертво вцепившись в него двумя руками. Трос дернулся с такой силой, что я, не ожидав этого, на секунду разжала хватку, веревка выскользнула, и я стремительно полетела вниз. Свистел ветер, встречные потоки воздуха мешали смотреть, трос терся о петлю беседки, издавая самый неприятный на свете свист, и от трения был готов в любой миг воспламениться, а я все пыталась сомкнуть на нем пальцы и замедлить свое движение. Я никак не могла схватиться за веревку — кожу опаляло и сдирало, стоило к ней прикоснуться. Ладони я давно не чувствовала от появившихся мозолей. Свободный конец троса приближался ко мне все быстрее, подначивая предпринять хоть что-то. А когда мне почудился запах горелой бечевки, я не выдержала и сжала кулаки так крепко, как только была способна, обхватила ногами свисающий конец и рывком остановилась. Я не сдержала крик боли и рвущихся из глаз слез. Я скулила и мелко дрожала от непередаваемой муки: кожу будто полностью содрали, — не удивлюсь, если так оно и есть, — ладони щипало, ныло и кололо, пальцы онемели и… кажется, я сдернула ноготь на большом пальце.

Мазнув взглядом по тросу, который был окрашен в нечто явно темное и красное, мне стало плохо. Я до крови закусила губу, но не посмела дернуться или пошевелить ладонями. Снова такой фокус провернуть я точно не смогу. Сорвусь. И на этот раз без вариантов.

И тут я оказалась вплотную с небоскребом. Пока я судорожно пыталась удержаться и не упасть с кошмарной высоты, я упустила из виду, что до сих пор мчалась на тросе, который, ввиду того, что лишился зафиксированного конца и превратился из тролейного спуска в тарзанку, разогнался до немыслимой скорости.

Столкновение было жестким. Я с размаху впечаталась в бетонную стену и стукнулась головой. Меня так оглушило, что какое-то время перед глазами все плыло и периодически темнело, а в ушах звенело. Однако даже после такого я не выпустила из рук веревку и продолжала изо всех сил ее сжимать, прекрасно понимая, что будет, если отпущу. Меня еще немного протаскало и побило о поверхность небоскреба, прежде чем трос перестал раскачиваться.

Я осторожно втянула в себя воздух и поперхнулась, сполна прочувствовав последствия удара. На пару мгновений у меня перехватило дух. Даже в глазах зарябило. Приложилась я, конечно, круто и умудрилась отбить себе все, что только можно было. Сомневаюсь, что на мне осталось хоть какое-то живое место. Тело чересчур остро реагировало на движения, даже случайные, взрывами боли и спазмами. Я не могла определить, было ли у меня что-то сломано, потому что ныла абсолютно каждая частица тела.

Основной удар пришелся на правую сторону тела, в особенности на бедро и руку. Их я вообще не ощущала из-за сильного онемения. Оно потихоньку расползалось дальше зоны ушиба, что наводило на не совсем позитивные мысли — это могло оказаться гораздо хуже размашистого синяка. Голова здорово гудела и отдавала тупой болью в области висков, отчего звон и шум в черепушке становились невыносимыми. Да и как-то странно накатывала слабость; из-за нее пришлось еще крепче ухватиться руками за трос. Дышать нормально получалось через раз, вдохи сопровождались болезненными покалываниями, будто я еще и ребра повредила. Хотя это можно свалить на очередной ушиб. Когда меня мотыляло по фасаду небоскреба, я сильно ободралась о бетон, отделавшись кровоточащими ссадинами и порезами. Одежде тоже досталось после таких маневров: кофта порвалась в нескольких местах, черные леггинсы оставляли желать лучшего в своем новом виде. Целой осталась только обувь.

Меня почему-то ощутимо замутило. Я глубоко вздохнула, стараясь прийти в себя. Все жутко болело, ныло и саднило, а самое ужасное заключалось в том, что я понятия не имела, как выбираться из этого положения.

Руки отдавали едва терпимой пульсацией. Мне стоило огромных усилий оставаться в одной позе, так как сдерживать в руках веревку становилось сложнее: пальцы очень уставали, а влажный трос уменьшал трение. Он потихоньку выскальзывал из сжатых кулаков, и через несколько секунд я начала сползать. Ладони вновь вспыхнули болью. Я зашипела, с трудом отгоняя порыв разжать пальцы, и рискнула сменить позицию рук. Я быстро обернула трос вокруг запястья правой руки, расположенной выше, и подтянулась, затем слегка ослабила хватку второй руки, переместила ладонь на несколько сантиметров вверх, стала обматываться веревкой, и тут раздался щелчок. В кисти правой руки. Словно что-то выскочило.

«Вывих», — пронеслось в голове, когда я уже задыхалась от боли.

Черт! Я зажмурилась, пытаясь переждать приступ, и скрипнула зубами. Как же не вовремя-то! Я подтянула к себе ноги, согнув в коленях. Движение было рефлекторным, на уровне подсознания, — сил думать над следующим шагом откровенно не хватало.

Я лихорадочно вздохнула, задвигая болезненные ощущения подальше. Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Необходимо срочно придумать план, иначе долго я не протяну.

Внезапно желудок сжался, и к горлу подкатил комок. Я и осознать толком не успела, как меня уже вытошнило. Смотря, как остатки моего ужина уносятся вниз, я лишь понадеялась, что этот «сюрприз» никакой случайный прохожий не словит. Я измученно простонала и прислонилась лбом к плечу, переводя дыхание.

Заработала сотрясение мозга. Ну, приехали…

Взгляд бесцельно блуждал по ИТКИ, пока ко мне возвращалась ясность ума, и наткнулся на окно, из которого я, собственно, и выпала. Там по-прежнему царила какая-то суматоха, отчего на стены отбрасывало мельтешащие тени, а до меня приглушенно доносились обрывки голосов роботов. На улицу выглядывали все те же два Крэнга и неотрывно следили за мной. Бластеры в их механических руках были недвусмысленно направлены в мою сторону, но на таком расстоянии толк от них был разве что в устрашении и назидании. Как бы намекали, что ничего не кончено. С досады я высунула язык. Задело их это или нет — не знаю, но, увидев одну существенную деталь в окне, я чуть этот самый язык не прокусила.

Это все они! Эти твари мне трос обрезали! Это что за вопиющая подлость?! «Не доставайся же ты никому», что ли?!

Я настолько возмутилась, что едва не выставила средний палец, но вовремя опомнилась. Оставалось злобно шипеть и сверлить взглядом обуглившееся и расплавленное место привязи троса. Стреляли, — а как же иначе?! — чтоб наверняка сделать все моментально и со стопроцентным результатом. Ха! Только не на ту напали! Меня просто так не прибить!

Но как бы я ни ругалась, ни негодовала и ни грозилась всем, что смогла вспомнить, это не помогало разрешить мою проблему. У меня не получалось сдвинуться с места. Правая рука сильно болела и вообще не работала, лишь продолжала мертвой хваткой сжимать веревку. Теоретически я могла залезть по тросу до самой крыши. Вот только ползти слишком долго, а с учетом полученного мной урона, это не представлялось возможным. На одной руке карабкаться — чистой воды самоубийство! Даже если попытаюсь, я сорвусь. Будь у меня обе ладони здоровыми, у меня бы все вышло, а так получается сразу очень большая нагрузка на одну руку.

В голову неожиданно пришла мысль весьма бредового содержания. Я опустила взгляд ниже и нервно хихикнула. Зря я это сделала. Пришлось зажмуриться, справляясь с головокружением. Поджилки предательски затряслись, живот, казалось, проделал сальто-мортале, сама же с ужасом сглотнула.

Мама! Ну нет! Вот уж точно прыгать не буду! Тут такая жуткая высота, что нельзя без содрогания вниз посмотреть. Меня размажет по асфальту! Без вариантов.

Налетевший порыв ветра заставил поежиться и принять одно из самых отчаянных решений в моей жизни. Больше ждать не могла. За неимением других вариантов я поджала губы, выдохнула и… поползла наверх. Несмотря на то, что шансы добраться до крыши были весьма и весьма мизерными, оставаться и дальше раскачиваться на «лиане» не хотелось. Я рисковала соскользнуть. Сорваться, в принципе, можно было и по пути на крышу, но так у меня хотя бы будет оправдание на случай моей скоропостижной гибели — я что-то да делала!

Я пыхтела, материлась, стонала и молилась всем кому ни попадя, медленно карабкаясь по тросу. С ногами было относительно легко — я скрещивала лодыжки, зажимала бедрами и коленями веревку и отталкивалась, таким образом продвигаясь вперед, потом подтягивала ноги к животу и повторяла последовательность действий. Самая тяжелая часть моего подъема была связана с руками. В рабочем состоянии пребывала только левая, правой толком шевельнуть не получалось. Пальцам что-то мешало разжиматься, и ладонь сильно дрожала. Я с трудом перемещала ее вверх, помогая второй рукой.

Не знаю, насколько высоко я поднялась. Все движения я отрабатывала по одной и той же схеме и полностью на этом сосредоточилась, поэтому даже не обращала на это внимания. Однако в какой-то момент я осознала, что все — мой предел.

Я неверяще уставилась на здоровую руку, которую не чувствовала. Более того, была не в состоянии сдвинуть. Ладонь свела такая судорога, что она побелела и стала зудеть. Попытавшись еще несколько раз продолжить подъем, я чуть реально не упала. В голову ударила новая порция адреналина, сердце застучало как ненормальное, дыхание участилось, а голова внезапно заработала на все сто.

Я огляделась, выискивая какие-нибудь альтернативы, но быстро поняла, что те вряд ли будут вне зоны моей досягаемости. Я перевела взгляд на небоскреб и тщательно осмотрела весь его фасад. Меня интересовали любые выступы, да хоть что-то, где можно было отдохнуть. Вдруг в паре метрах надо мной я заметила приоткрытое окно и не поверила своей удаче. Выход!

Отдавая последние силы на то, чтобы вскарабкаться к заветной цели, и уже не зацикливаясь на боли и стертых в кровь ладонях, я добралась до него в очень короткие сроки. Я получила надежду и не собиралась ее отпускать, поэтому каждое движение было для меня словно последним.

Окно было открыто не полностью, а откинуто и держалось лишь снизу. Недолго думая, я ногой оттолкнулась от стены и врезалась в верхнюю часть рамы. Створка окна выскочила и повисла на нижней петле. Я подцепила носком подоконник и рывком ввалилась в помещение, грохнувшись на пол.

Тягучая боль от перенапряжения разлилась по телу, но я была ей рада. После подобного экстрима я была счастлива просто лежать на холодном кафельном полу и не шевелиться, ощущая, как тело взрывается спазмами. Я с облегчением выдохнула и закрыла глаза. Мне стало так хорошо, что я начала смеяться. И скоро мой тихий смех перерос в истерический хохот. Подумать только, я была на волосок от смерти! С ума сойти!

Тяжелая одышка затрудняла дыхание и царапала небо, а я все никак не могла надышаться и отсмеяться. Я выскользнула из рюкзака, легла на спину и провела рукой по лбу, убирая липкие волосы назад. М-да, у меня, наверно, все лицо красное. Я хихикнула и сразу же осеклась. Вышло нечто среднее между хрипом и икотой.

Я зябко вздрогнула. Глаза ошеломленно распахнулись. Я села и медленно зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать от ужаса. Передо мной за секунду пронеслись все произошедшие события. Меня будто окунули с головой в холодную воду, и я наконец пришла в себя. Заторможенность схлынула, и тот странный ступор исчез. В голове прояснилось.

Что со мной творилось, когда я только выпала? Мозг отключился, и я словно забыла, где находилась и что случилось. Состояние шока не позволило мне это вспомнить и хоть на миг отвлечься до настоящего момента. А теперь осознание лавиной обрушилось на меня.

Я помотала головой, отказываясь это признавать. Это невозможно! Так не должно быть! Да! Это все сон! Очередной дурацкий сон! Сейчас я проснусь, и все будет как раньше. Окажется, я это выдумала!

Я впилась ногтями в плечо, но реальность оставалась прежней.

— Черт! — взвыла я, хватаясь за голову.

Уилл! Там остался Уилл! Он остался там! В ИТКИ! Совсем один!

Я подскочила к окну. Крэнгов уже не было. Беготни — тоже. От небоскреба не доносилось ни звука. Тишину ночного города нарушали лишь гул машин и звучащая вдалеке сирена. Обманчивое спокойствие повисло над Бруклином, заставляя поверить, что ничего существенного не произошло.

Я отшатнулась. Внутренности сковало льдом. Меня мелко затрясло от холода. Чувство вины давило со всех сторон, и в груди стало тесно. Потяжелевшее сердце с трудом билось. Оно утягивало мертвым грузом вниз, и каждый стук эхом отзывался в ушах.

«Ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум…»

Казалось, меня сейчас раздавит.

Из глаз брызнули слезы, и я подавилась всхлипом. Я была близка к истерике.

Все из-за меня. Если бы я только…

— Уилл! Я вернусь за тобой, слышишь?! Я клянусь! — не выдержав, заорала я.

Не представляю, до кого хотела докричаться. До него или… до самой себя… Мне необходимо было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы окончательно не разреветься. Уилл пострадал из-за меня — мне и разгребать последствия. Каким-то внутренним чутьем я была уверена, что время еще есть, что парню не причинят вреда, главное — успеть все исправить. Это меня ненамного, но успокоило. Я вытерла рукавом дорожки слез и с вызовом посмотрела на ИТКИ. Я спасу Уилла, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Я расшибусь, но вытащу тебя, только дождись!

Над небоскребом наметилось какое-то движение. Четыре непонятных объекта, мерцающие розовым, поднялись с крыши ИТКИ, покружили вокруг и поплыли в мою сторону. Воздух загудел от мерного дребезжания крэнговской техники. Когда они подлетели поближе, я смогла наконец их рассмотреть. Посередине летел малый грузовой корабль пришельцев округлой формы с двигающимися щупальцами с нижней стороны корпуса, его окружало три значительно меньших по размеру поисковых летательных устройства, в каждом из которых сидело по Крэнгу. Я, опешив, разинула рот. Неужели всю эту эскадрилью послали за мной?

Оценив масштабы образовавшихся осложнений, я отступила на пару шагов назад, подхватила свой рюкзак и рванула к двери. К счастью, та была не заперта. Я выскочила в коридор и вызвала лифт — по лестнице я не могла спуститься чисто физически. Створки лифта разъехались в стороны. Я забежала внутрь и задолбила по кнопке первого этажа, подгоняя лифт работать в ускоренном режиме.

Вот влипла! Ладно, нельзя паниковать. Мне-то всего лишь нужно от них скрыться. Добраться до жилого района и юркнуть в какой-нибудь переулок — делов-то.

Не дожидаясь, когда лифт полностью откроется, я протиснулась в щель и через главный холл выбежала на улицу. Удивленный возглас охранника наверняка развеселил бы, будь ситуация не такой напряженной. Я понеслась вдоль дороги. В столь поздний час город был совершенно пустым, фонари холодно светили, изредка мимо проносились автомобили, которые так же быстро исчезали за поворотами. Все складывалось наихудшим образом. Прохожих нет — у пришельцев отпадает нужда прятаться, что намного облегчает им погоню. Я же могу надеяться на свои ноги и подвернувшуюся по пути подворотню.

Я вскинула голову в поисках своих преследователей и заметила, как одно из поисковых устройств влетело в выбитое окно, а остальная часть кораблей начала снижаться. Это послужило дополнительным стимулом не сбавлять скорость. Если бы я сразу сообразила покинуть здание, у меня было бы минуты три в запасе, прежде чем эти «тарелки» отправились за мной, и я бы запросто оторвалась. Теперь… придется выкручиваться.

Через пару минут я достигла границ обширного парка на стыке жилых и деловых кварталов. За это время у меня открылось второе дыхание, подстегнутое страхом быть пойманной. Я пересекла парк, ни разу не остановившись, усталости от бега я не чувствовала и даже не задумывалась над этим. Я бежала изо всех сил, стараясь как можно быстрее нырнуть в спасительную тень переулка. Крэнги меня нагоняли. Я постоянно слышала гудение кораблей, которое становилось все громче.

Близился конец квартала. Начинались пятиэтажки; офисные небоскребы остались далеко позади. Я обрадовалась и прибавила ходу. Еще совсем чуть-чуть.

Вдруг прямо над головой пролетели лазеры. Я отпрыгнула в сторону и, не прекращая бег, обернулась. Засада! В нескольких метрах от меня парили два мозга и обстреливали меня из прикрепленных к этим «летающим тарелкам» бластеров. Над ними высоко завис корабль. Я беззвучно чертыхнулась. Жизненно необходимо убрать этих двоих «разведчиков». Я сунула руку в боковой карман пояса и вытащила свою последнюю пару сюрикенов. Эх, прощайте, мои хорошие.

Прицелившись, я метнула звездочки. Левой рукой я бросала снаряды хуже, чем правой, поэтому слегка промахнулась и лишь задела корпуса летательных устройств. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы пилоты совершили вынужденную посадку.

Выигранные секунды позволили мне расправиться с оставшимся расстоянием и исчезнуть в темном проулке. Я юркнула за мусорный бак и осторожно выглянула. Остался только корабль. Вот его так же просто из строя не вывести. Он неторопливо спланировал над парком, а спустя несколько мгновений приземлился. Плохо. На его борту, вероятно, находился целый отряд Крэнгов. Не исключено, что это не единственная группа перехвата, охотившаяся за мной. Если так, выходит, я могу в любой момент наткнуться на пришельца.

Я цокнула отнюдь не жизнерадостному течению мыслей и поспешила уйти от корабля. Какое-то время мне с успехом удавалось перемещаться по не особо освещенным улочкам и пережидать опасность за зловонными мусорными баками. Число роботов резко увеличилось. Рыскающие отряды попадались через каждые два поворота. Я недоуменно провожала их взглядами. Что-то подозрительно много пришельцев для одного беглеца. Ну, странно все это — я не успела ничего скачать, а на меня такая облава! Это они из-за разбитого окна обиделись, что ли?

Потом Крэнги неожиданно пропали. Необъяснимо, но я перестала с ними сталкиваться. Через пару кварталов я рискнула выйти на освещенный тротуар и пойти вдоль дороги. Меня так никто не запалил. Складывалось впечатление, что роботы взяли ложное направление и я благополучно вышла из зоны их поисков. Ну, наконец-то можно вздохнуть свободно.

Но стоило мне расслабиться, как неподалеку вновь зазвучал топот механических ног. Что такое?! Опять?! Да когда они от меня отстанут? Я тут же свернула в проулок. Фонарь почему-то не работал, оттого было невыносимо темно. Я почти ничего не видела и шла на ощупь, пока не уперлась в стену. Я переместилась правее, но и там прохода не оказалось. Слева тоже. Тупик? Вот черт! Как не вовремя! Нужна пожарная лестница — уйду на крышу. Где она? Я покрутила головой, в полной темноте пытаясь ее отыскать, пошарила руками в ее примерном местоположении и, к своему ужасу, не нашла.

И тут тупик осветил луч света. Щурясь от яркости, я развернулась и громко выругалась.

— Крэнг, объект, который нужно было найти, найден.

Я по привычке потянулась к кодати. Правая рука стрельнула болью, моментально освежив мне память. Я еще раз матюкнулась. Ладонь вконец перестала слушаться и к тому же сильно опухла. Не знаю, как буду сражаться лишь одной рукой, тем более левой, но выбора особо не было. Надеяться, кроме как на себя, мне не на кого.

— Есть, Крэнг, задержать объект и доставить туда, куда надлежит доставить объект, Крэнг.

Пять роботов, пять бластеров и один выход против одного меча, одной руки, минимум сил и тупиком за спиной. Невероятно выигрышное соотношение!

Я вытянула меч и встала в стойку. Живой не сдамся! Представить страшно, что меня ждет, попади я в лапы к пришельцам. Я чуть сместила центр тяжести на ведущую ногу, собираясь броситься в атаку.

«Уилл, прости, если я нарушу свою клятву».

Роботы зарядили бластеры и перешли в наступление. Я уже приготовилась драться до последнего вздоха, как передо мной что-то промелькнуло. Свет погас, Крэнги громко заверещали, послышались лязг металла и шум битвы.

Я в шоке опустила меч. Я не совсем понимала, что произошло. Кромешную темень, в которую снова погрузился тупик, нарушали отблески выстрелов и подсветка корпусов роботов. Было плохо видно, но в секундных вспышках мелькали пришельцы и кто-то еще. Кто-то, кто дрался с таким остервенением, что я не стала вмешиваться.

Я подобралась и на всякий случай отстегнула карман, где лежала последняя моя дымовая бомбочка. Друг это или враг, не знаю, поэтому ослаблять бдительность не буду. К тому же он намного сильнее меня, и если я не среагирую достаточно быстро, попаду в серьезные неприятности. Ну не верю я, что меня сейчас спасают чисто из личных побуждений! Может, этот некто меня вообще не заметил в такой темноте. Да мало ли кто на меня вышел! Вдруг он уничтожает конкурентов? А потом настанет моя очередь, а я вся из себя беззащитная и готовая к содействию. А то, что этот некто — «он», я не сомневалась. Ну какая девушка или женщина будет так драться? Куноити и другие воительницы отличаются особой грацией в боях, а тут холодный расчет и побольше силы вбухать.

Когда все закончилось, повисла гнетущая тишина. Я прислушалась, но отследить нападавшего не получилось. Он двигался полностью бесшумно. Сама так умею, но испытывать это своеобразное давление, что не в состоянии предугадать дальнейшие действия противника, мне еще не приходилось.

— Не ушиблась, принцесса? — раздался насмешливый голос.

Я ожидала любых подвохов и каверз от незнакомца, но этот вопрос выбил из колеи. Я даже «принцессу» пропустила мимо ушей. Я не уловила в голосе ни тени ехидства или угрозы, а фраза прозвучала настолько обыденно, будто мы с ним в школе на перемене столкнулись. И голос был… мальчишеский.

— Что? — не сразу нашлась я. — Ты кто? И как ты их?..

Мой собеседник вздохнул. И вздохнул до того выразительно, что мне показалось, что он еще и глаза закатил.

— Сколько от тебя болтовни, — раздраженно сказал он. — И никакой благодарности.

Я слегка растерялась. Болтовни? Когда она была для кого-то проблемой? Я задала всего три вопроса, а он так устало об этом говорит, словно я последние полчаса трещала без остановки. Нет, ну что за тип?

— Я не знаю, каковы твои намерения, — подавив в себе негодование, осторожно начала я, — пока обойдешься без «спасибо».

— Намерения? — удивился тип. — Я тебя спас. За это обычно благодарят.

— Во-первых, я не просила меня спасать. Во-вторых, я бы и сама справилась.

— Ну да, — с сарказмом протянул он. — С дрожащими ногами и больной рукой.

Как он смог рассмотреть? Я в глубине проулка, сама своего тела почти не вижу, а он это заметил? У него очки ночного видения, что ли? Наверное, в свете фонаря Крэнгов успел увидеть.

— Даже если так, все было под контролем. А потом вмешался ты и испортил мне такой прекрасный план!

Я мысленно себе врезала. Твою мать, ну какой еще план? Что я начала нести? Я же каждую фразу в голове прокручивала, чтоб придраться было нельзя и не сболтнуть лишнего. Я без понятия, кто он. После захода солнца по Нью-Йорку кто только не шастает, начиная от безобидных любителей ночных прогулок и заканчивая представителями криминального мира. И не стоит забывать о пришельцах и других опасных элементах. Именно поэтому моя осмотрительность к незнакомцу оправдана. Кроме того, я вообще не разглядела этого странного субъекта и не могу судить по его внешности, а по голосу строить догадки бессмысленно. Вот и приходится изворачиваться так, чтобы он не понял, кто я такая, и не настроился против меня за время разговора. А тут вырвалось такое! И вся моя осмотрительность полетела черт знает куда. Перенервничала и почти нахамила. Так сорваться способна лишь я… Ну и пусть! Может, оно и к лучшему. Этот парень до сих пор держится на расстоянии и не делает попыток мне навредить, разговаривает вполне миролюбиво, возможно, не желает мне зла. По крайней мере, в данный момент. Я же не в состоянии больше себя сдерживать и миндальничать с кем ни попадя. Нервишки шалят будь здоров, тело ломит, и я устала. Ничего, не сахарный, не растает.

— Теперь виноват уже я?

— Да! А кто еще?

— Охренеть логика! — возмутился он. — Отлично! И спасай потом ради такого отношения! Ты вообще понимаешь, кто на тебя напал, а? Пришельцы!

Я приподняла брови. Ясно. Он в курсе. Это объясняет, почему он так бесстрашно на них полез. Видимо, стычек с Крэнгами было несколько, потому как парень знал, куда надо бить, чтобы вывести из строя роботов. Раз уж он осведомлен, то прикидываться дурочкой, как я хотела раньше, не стану. Все-таки нам нужны люди, а этот тип явно не промах. Надо попытаться его завербовать или хотя бы склонить к сотрудничеству.

— Я это и так знала.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул собеседник. — Ты слишком спокойная. Что, каждый день их видишь? Или после потрясения никак не оправишься?

— Потрясение у тебя за такие намеки будет! — вырвалось у меня.

— Мне кажется, это не то, что тебе следовало бы сказать, — в его голосе появились угрожающие нотки. — За язычком следи.

От его тона по спине пробежался холодок, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы я остановилась

— Сам, — я сглотнула, — следи! Ты кто такой?

Он цокнул.

— Случайный прохожий.

— Случайный? Ночью? И в курсе про пришельцев? И наткнулся именно на этих, когда в округе их шныряет целая куча, тоже случайно?

— Был рядом и услышал шум. Что прицепилась? Я не из тех, кто отсиживается в сторонке, знаешь ли! Хотя, если бы знал, что придется рисковать ради такой неблагодарной девчонки, прошел бы мимо. Она еще недовольна!

— Да потому что подозрительно — прибегает какой-то парень и в хлам разносит инопланетные машины. При этом используя боевое искусство и холодное оружие. Не знаю, как ты, а я такое в реальной жизни нечасто вижу.

В темноте громко хмыкнули:

— С чего решила, что я владею боевым искусством?

— Ну, движения четкие и доведены до автоматизма, в атаках определенный порядок действий, — кратко перечислила я и вернулась к расспросу: — Ну так?

— Дери тебя в… — ругнулся он. — Что ты от меня хочешь?! Ты уже достала! Это совпадение и ничего больше!

Судя по интонации, возмущенной и с примесью досады, не врал.

Ну, или врал очень хорошо.

За время нашего странного разговора у меня сложилось неоднозначное мнение. С одной стороны, неизвестный к себе если не располагал, то внушал подобие некой симпатии. Отдаленной, но все же. И эта его дерзость и нотки сарказма мне нравились. В них улавливалось что-то знакомое. У меня самой почти та же манера общения, но у него она звучала грубее и более… брутально, что ли, и потому завораживала. С другой стороны, он оставался мутным типом, о котором я знала ровным счетом ничего. Он постоянно увиливал от прямых ответов, давал чересчур туманные объяснения, вел себя скрытно. А то, что он намерено оставался в самой темной части тупика, само по себе подозрительно. Несмотря на всю его — вроде как — доброжелательность, нельзя забывать, что всегда есть двойное дно, и не факт, что у него нет тайных мотивов. Относительно его «случайностей» у меня были сомнения и отнюдь не маленькие.

Я продолжала стоять с протянутой рукой к карману, готовая при любом намеке на атаку уйти вбок с обманным маневром. Все тело было напряжено, и я почти не двигалась, боясь что-то пропустить. Однако, к своему изумлению, я не чувствовала от него опасность. Ну совсем! И получался нехилый диссонанс: я настроена на новую потасовку, хотя противник не собирается ее начинать. Меня разрывало от противоречий. Нет, о доверии речи вообще не идет — я не могла никак решить, как с ним себя вести. Интуиция меня обычно не подводит, но никто не застрахован. На всякий переносный я лучше побуду параноиком, чем поплачусь за наивность.

— Кто ты? — снова спросила я.

— Ночной Всевидящий, — выдал он после недолгой паузы.

Я шумно вдохнула, стараясь не захохотать. Боже мой, сколько пафоса я только что услышала! Вот псевдоним! Я даже не знаю, с чем это можно сравнить. Не, ну если он реально в темноте видит, то имечко — огонь!

— Серьезно? — я ухмыльнулась. — А ничего лучше не придумал?

— Не твое дело! — огрызнулся парень. — Как будто у тебя лучше!

— Может, и лучше!

— Да ну? — с сарказмом проговорил он. — И какое?

Если он не называет свое настоящее имя, значит, и мне незачем. Подыграю, соображу что-нибудь. Жаль, правда, что он сам не назвался, — было бы легче его отследить. Подключи я к этому Кевина, он бы через полчаса отыскал и его самого, и где он живет, и всю его родню. Помогло бы на случай отказа в содействии: хакнули б его компьютер, ну или чуть-чуть пошантажировали бы, если все записи у него хранятся в письменном виде. А с таким раскладом мне ничего не светит.

— Кунай, — выпалила я первое, что пришло в голову.

Ого! Вышло намного круче, чем я предполагала. Начала перебирать свое снаряжение, и выскочил он, смертоносный японский кинжал. А что? Мне нравится! Буду зваться теперь исключительно этим погонялом! Всю мою ж суть отражает! Такая же опасная и острая, как этот клинок.

— Банально, — фыркнул тот.

— Зато просто и ясно, — довольно пояснила я. — Раз уж мы знакомы, покажешься, Всевидящий?

— А вот это необязательно.

— Чего? Это нечестно. Ты меня видел, а мне нельзя?

— В точку, — нагло подтвердил парень. — В любом случае мне пора.

И с этими словами он полез куда-то наверх.

— Что ты де… — я опешила на пару мгновений, не веря, что он так запросто свалил. — Ты куда? Эй, стой! Да постой же! Я с тобой не закончила! — я кинулась в его сторону.

Судя по звукам, он карабкался по пожарной лестнице и уже достиг середины пятиэтажки. Этот тип двигался невероятно быстро. Сколько ж у него силы! Понятно, как ему удалось победить пришельцев. Там, конечно, еще фактор внезапности сработал, но все равно! Поразительная скорость и выносливость.

Ничего перед собой не видя, я влетела в контейнер для мусора. Меня откинуло назад. Я смачно сматерилась. Почему этот долбаный фонарь не работает?! Что за сплошные подставы?! Я переместилась влево и помахала рукой в поисках лестницы, но, когда я наконец-то нащупала прутья, было поздно. Незнакомца я упустила. Больше я его не слышала. Наверняка ушел крышами, и нагнать уже не выйдет.

— Вот гад! — в сердцах простонала я, со злости пнув бак.

Тот жалостливо заскрипел и опрокинулся, вывалив половину содержимого мне под ноги. Я брезгливо сморщилась и отступила на пару шагов назад.

Не буду скрывать, я расстроилась. Очень. Разговор закончился слишком рано и на оборванной ноте. Еще и шел какими-то окольными путями, не позволив мне извлечь существенную информацию. Я не успела провести вербовку и выяснить, кто же он такой. А ведь хотела! А он просто взял и исчез! Ни стыда ни совести! Даже не показался! Как мне теперь его найти? Парень он, конечно, стремный, но будет весьма полезным, если склоню к сотрудничеству. Мне, как-никак, еще напарничек нужен, и этот по всем признакам подходит. Точнее, подходил.

Клянусь, увижу — не сбежит.

Пыхтя от негодования, я запрокинула голову и показала язык в небо. Пусть знает! Я вложила меч в ножны, застегнула обратно кармашек и, прихрамывая, направилась к выходу.

Роботы, вернее, то, что от них осталось, в хаотичном порядке валялись впереди. Самих пришельцев видно не было. Выходит, бросили все свое и смылись. Это когда они успели? Пока я беззаботно болтала с тем нахалом? И самое главное — куда? Я полностью пропустила этот момент. Мозги поначалу возмущенно визжали над творившимся произволом, потом в панике понеслись кто куда, подняв передние щупальца вверх, а дальше… Дальше я переключилась на Всевидящего и мне стало не до этого.

Я остановилась, не дойдя до начала тупика. Что-то не сходилось. Почему они вдруг исчезли? Я внимательно пробежалась по асфальту и лежащему мусору. Благо, здесь было светлее, и все просматривалось. Прятаться есть где, заключила я, даже в мусорных пакетах место было. Получается, мозги сбежали на основную улицу. Зачем? В случае поломки инопланетных машин не способных вернуться на базу Крэнгов забирали свои же, отслеживая по маячку на уничтоженных роботах. Очень глупо убегать с места пропажи сигнала. Их же не найдут! Они что, так испугались парня? Странно как-то.

Я помотала головой, прогоняя ненужные размышления. Я сильно задержалась. Надо уходить, а то нарвусь как раз на «спасательный» отряд пришельцев и склею ласты. Сомневаюсь, что мне дважды повезет быть вызволенной из беды таинственным незнакомцем.

У самого выхода, когда оставалось сделать пару шагов, я резко замерла с поднятой ногой. Меня пронзило внезапной догадкой.

Или они ждали, пока я останусь одна? Может, Крэнги посчитали моего собеседника опаснее меня, поэтому и слиняли, решив подкараулить? Ловушка? Я вздрогнула. А если они прямо за поворотом?

Я вся обратилась в слух. Было тихо. Никаких звуков и дребезжаний инопланетной техники, никакого говора пришельцев или топота ног. Все чисто. Никого и ничего не слышно.

Паранойя паранойей, но внутреннее чутье вопило как ненормальное, не пуская меня вперед. Вот черт… Ладно, риск — дело благородное, но пойдем в обход. По крыше.

Я отшатнулась и поспешила к пожарной лестнице. По пути меня не покидало навязчивое чувство, что за мной следят. Я тяжко вздохнула. Вечно я себя накручиваю, а потом такая фигня случается. Жутко и неприятно. И вообще, с чего я это решила? Неужели Крэнги всерьез устроили мне засаду? Что за бред мне полез в голову? Если бы рядом были пришельцы, стали бы они скрываться? Но разворачиваться и во второй раз идти к улице я не стала. Выгляжу двинутой — какой адекватный человек будет без цели ходить по тупику? Особенно в такое время! Скорее всего, если я попрусь назад, опять передумаю и поверну обратно. Легче дойти и подняться на крышу. Меньше времени потеряю.

На этот раз пожарную лестницу я нашла сразу. Обрадовавшись, я протянула к ней руку и неожиданно уловила движение. Сверху. Совсем рядом. И звук, похожий на нарастающую вибрацию. Я среагировала моментально и отпрыгнула в сторону. Спустя секунду раздался выстрел.

На мгновение все осветило розовой вспышкой. Затем последовал взрыв, небольшой, но достаточно сильный, чтобы стоящие у лестницы контейнеры разорвало на куски. Мусор разлетелся во всех мыслимых направлениях, едва не задев меня. От нижней половины самой лестницы ничего не осталось, кроме непонятной расплавленной массы, а в нескольких метрах над ней парило третье поисковое устройство. Я испуганно ахнула. Вот черт! Я про него совсем забыла! Это же то самое, что влетело в окно! Оно выясняло обстановку в офисе и потому отстало от остальной группы, а сейчас нагнало.

Крэнг навел бластер, готовясь к повторному залпу. Я шарахнулась влево и, не заметив, наступила на протекший пакет мусора. Он смачно чавкнул и разорвался. Стремительно натекла лужа. Нога, оказавшись на скользком, уехала. Я потеряла равновесие и чуть не упала, но смогла выпрямиться. Позади опять что-то подорвалось.

Я зигзагами бежала из тупика, преследуемая непрекращающимся огнем пришельца. Обезвредить я эту летающую штуку не могла: нечем в нее метнуть. Оставался только кодати, который на таком расстоянии бесполезен. Даже если его кинуть, вряд ли что выйдет. Есть большая вероятность промахнуться и оказаться полностью безоружной. Нет, не так. Ниндзя никогда не бывают безоружными, но драться в рукопашную против инопланетных технологий — не самый лучший вариант. К тому же ниндзя никогда не бросают свое основное оружие, оно всегда должно находиться под рукой, в зоне досягаемости. Придется действовать по-другому.

Мечи предназначены для битвы на коротких дистанциях, следовательно, нужно подпустить Крэнга к себе поближе. Кроме того, необходимо выбрать удобную позицию. В тупике это сделать невозможно: стены расположены неудобно близко, и не хватает места. Так, значит, надо выманить его на открытую местность, а там… А там сориентируюсь как-нибудь.

Я слишком глубоко ушла в разработку плана и не придала особого значения блеску на тротуаре перед тупиком. Мало ли, мусор какой. Но чем ближе я подбегала, тем ярче становился блеск, и в какой-то момент он превратился в розовую линию, протянутую между домами. С каждым шагом она расширялась и преобразовывалась в четырехугольник. Сначала — в тонкий прямоугольник, а после — в идеально ровный квадрат. Наконец я это заметила и вернулась в реальность.

Так и знала ведь! Так и знала, что они мне что-то устроят! Вот как чувствовала! Пришелец даже не старался попасть в цель, он просто направлял меня сюда. Без понятия, что это такое, но очевидно, что лучше на этот квадрат не наступать и никоим образом до него не дотрагиваться. Возможно, это некий датчик, реагирующий на движение. Я подобное ни разу не встречала и лезть на рожон не собираюсь. К несчастью, затормозить я уже не успею, однако за счет набранной скорости у меня есть шанс перепрыгнуть.

Когда я сделала последний рывок и была готова оттолкнуться от земли, случайный снаряд взорвался прямо под ногами. Я споткнулась и с криком упала в середину квадрата.


	4. Глава 2.5

Едва я соприкоснулась с мерцающей поверхностью, послышался треск. В глазах внезапно потемнело, а по коже пробежался легкий разряд тока. Конечности налились свинцом и почему-то с каждым мгновением тяжелели все сильнее. Руки стали отекать, начиная с кончиков пальцев и плавно переходя к плечу. Очень скоро эта волна онемения захватила все остальное тело, лишая меня возможности двигаться. Голова закружилась, мысли спутались окончательно. Я не могла ни о чем думать — мозги напоминали желе. Когда же я собирала волю в кулак и пыталась оценить обстановку, у меня не получалось удержать в памяти хоть что-нибудь.

Я, как во сне, медленно и неуклюже поднялась на колени. Вокруг плыло, руки были словно из ваты. Я потянулась к мечу, но не смогла его вызволить из ножен. Пальцы не шевелились. Последовал еще разряд тока, я вздрогнула и упала ничком.

Веки наливались усталостью, но я упорно продолжала держать глаза открытыми. Казалось, поддамся соблазну — точно пропаду. Из-за поворота показались роботы. Я захотела закричать, на случай если кто-то из жителей не спит и догадается вызвать полицию. Не вышло. Из меня вырвался тихий стон, который тут же оборвался. Я не была способна открыть рот и говорить. Парализовало все, включая голосовые связки. Тело отказало полностью. Только глазные яблоки я могла по-прежнему контролировать.

Неспособная сопротивляться, я в ужасе наблюдала, как пришельцы обступали меня со всех сторон. Четыре Крэнга подошли ближе и направили на меня бластеры, будто сомневались в том, что я больше не представляю угрозы. Еще двое что-то протащили за моей головой. Повернуться и увидеть я никак не могла, поэтому пришлось лишь догадываться, что они там делали.

Пришельцы завозились и отключили ловушку, затем, взяв меня за руку, бесцеремонно протащили по земле. В поле зрения попал громоздкий контейнер, из него Крэнги по очереди доставали какие-то вещи, при внимательном рассмотрении оказавшиеся своеобразными наручниками. Их передали возвышающимся надо мной роботам, а те методично защелкнули эти внушительные кандалы мне сначала на ноги, а потом — на руки. Я через одежду чувствовала, насколько был холоден металл, и непременно бы выругалась, если бы могла. Эти штуки словно из морозильника вытащили! Они были белого цвета и покрыты розовыми линиями.

Неожиданно мне приподняли голову и что-то надели на глаза. Сзади раздался щелчок, неприятно резанув по ушам. Я погрузилась во мрак и оглушительную тишину. Я судорожно забегала глазами, стараясь не впасть в панику и перестать задыхаться. Я ничего не видела и ничего не слышала! Меня лишили связи с окружающим миром, отключили наиболее важные органы чувств и обездвижили. Вот твари! За что?! С какого перепуга я стала для них врагом номер один? Подумаешь, шпионила и уничтожила десяток роботов. Максимум, что они могли сделать, это повязать, но прям так сковать? Они что, решили, что я слишком непредсказуема?! Тогда почему сразу не пристрелили? Для чего я понадобилась им живой? Да еще и настолько беспомощной? Им нужны гарантии, что я не смогу сбежать, что ли? С оставшимися обонянием и осязанием рассчитывать мало на что можно.

Я безмолвно взвизгнула, когда меня подняли за подмышки и сгибы коленей и куда-то понесли. Я попыталась пошевелиться, надеясь, что эффект онемения прошел, но все было тщетно. Даже легкого сокращения не получилось. И самое гадкое в этой ситуации заключалось в том, что я была абсолютно беззащитна перед пришельцами. Я безвольной куклой висела в их хватках, покорно ожидая пункта назначения. Мне было досадно, обидно и страшно. А еще больно, потому что раненая рука раскачивалась без поддержки.

Надо было мне споткнуться на ровном месте! А ведь я могла этого избежать, если бы полезла вдогонку за тем парнем! Или если бы не топталась по тупику и воспользовалась пожарной лестницей до прилета «тарелки»! Ну откуда у меня такое везение?

Через несколько секунд они остановились и погрузили меня на некие левитирующие носилки. Они слегка опустились под моим весом, а затем вернулись на прежнюю высоту. Носилки мягко парили в воздухе и покачивались в такт движению Крэнгов.

Сколько продолжалось наше перемещение, точно сказать не могу, но в какой-то момент я остановилась. Причем довольно резко так остановилась. Во что-то врезавшись. От толчка я подпрыгнула, левая нога слетела с носилок и свесилась, утягивая меня за собой.

Я затаилась, изо всех сил стараясь хоть что-нибудь расслышать. Что-то пошло не так. Казалось, пришельцы бросили или же упустили носилки, и те пролевитировали дальше, пока с чем-то не столкнулись. И судя по тому, что я до сих пор стояла на месте, пришельцы не спешили возвращать меня назад. Что же случилось? На них напали? Но кто?

Внезапно носилки снова поехали, но на этот раз быстрее и с какими-то рывками. Меня постоянно заносило в стороны на поворотах и трясло, когда их тормозили. Вдруг я опять во что-то влетела, да так, что тело все-таки последовало за тянувшей ногой, и я свалилась на землю.

Сильным ударом шлем сместило вверх. В ушах раздался противный свист, почти меня оглушив, и с треском пропал. Я не сразу осознала, что ко мне вернулся слух, потому что из-за этого чертова звука все там заложило. Гвалт нахлынул с такой силой, будто из моих ушей вытащили пробку. Грохот, невнятный шум, голоса, чье-то топанье слились в одну невыносимую какофонию и со всей своей громкостью вдарили по моим бедным ушам. Как я после не оглохла по-настоящему, оставалось загадкой. Столько минут в полной тишине не прошли даром — все слышалось приглушенно и несколько искаженно, словно я находилась под водой.

И вообще, что там происходит?! Что это за «гоночки» только что были? Крэнги навряд ли бы устроили марафон с особо ценным «грузом», следовательно… меня похитили? Могли бы и поаккуратней похищать! Без постоянных столкновений и падений. Освобожусь, выскажу все претензии моим похитителям! Или похитителю? Без разницы! Все равно выскажусь!

До меня доносились звуки битвы: звон оружия, залп бластеров и сигналы крэнговской техники. Понять, сколько было противников, не представлялось возможным. Суматоха и гомон мешали отделять одних от других. Рядом что-то бухнулось, я испугалась и рефлекторно захотела отползти. Я ни на что не надеялась, но тут согнулся палец левой руки. Моей радости не было предела. Не теряя времени, я начала его разминать, стараясь разогнать кровь и «оживить» тело.

Меня вдруг схватили за руку, и мое сердце разорвалось от страха. Прозвучал выстрел. Этот кто-то пригнулся, потом выпрямился и поднял меня, пытаясь поставить на ноги. У него, ожидаемо, не получилось. Я услышала, как он неразборчиво крикнул. Я не ответила. Тогда он потряс меня за плечи, намереваясь привести в чувство. Я ощутила его ладонь, крепко сжимающую мой локоть, и с некоторым облегчением определила не металлическую клешню, а вполне живую руку. Правда, вслед за облегчением пришло опасение относительно его личности и намерений. Знаю, знаю, я тот еще параноик и пессимист, но доверять каждому меня спасающему не в состоянии.

Когда до него наконец дошло, что стоять я не могу, он перестал меня мучить и что-то сказал, продолжая придерживать за руки. Сверху прошел залп сгустков энергии. Похититель вместе со мной отпрыгнул вправо, довольно грубо посадил меня на землю и пошел в атаку. Спустя череду звонких ударов металла о металл меня подхватили, закинули на плечо и куда-то понесли. Я на секунду опешила от подобного обращения, а потом взбесилась. Что он себе позволяет?! Я девушка, между прочим! Не мешок с картошкой! А девушка! Что за варварские манеры?!

Возмущалась я недолго, но ярко. Жаль, что мысленно. Если бы не мое положение, крики и причитания слышал бы весь город. А особенно — этот недопохититель.

Тем временем он рванул вперед, прочь от преследующих нас пришельцев. Бежал он бодро и стремительно, из-за чего я постоянно билась о какую-то фигню у него на спине. То ли рюкзак, то ли броня, то ли еще что — непонятно, однако нечто имело твердые выступы. Они, собственно, и мешали мне с комфортом разлечься на спине спасителя, то и дело врезаясь в живот. Я понимаю, что нести так намного удобнее: одна конечность свободная, другая — меня страхует, но все же!

Затем тот стал подниматься, кажется, по очередной пожарной лестнице. На крыше я попала под холодный ветер, что малоприятно сказалось на и так испорченном настроении. Неподалеку прозвучало что-то похожее на выстрелы, поэтому мой персональный «транспорт» счел нужным ретироваться. Он придерживал меня рукой за талию, и во время прыжка ладонь сместилась ниже. Я праведно вздрогнула. Вот извращенец! Куда лапы свои потянул?! Ну я ему устрою! После приземления он вернул руку на изначальную позицию и направился дальше. Но я-то заметила, и ему не отвертеться от последствий!

Слух постепенно возвращался в нормальное состояние. Я уже отлично разбирала бормотание и скрежетание зубов похитителя, слышимость улучшилась, и никакая приглушенность не мешала. Оцепенение спало пока только до запястья. Мимика лица возвращалась — я могла моргать и щуриться. Вроде пальцы на ногах я тоже начала контролировать. Остальное тело все еще было онемевшим, к сожалению, и, чтобы ускорить процесс, я стала активнее разминать ладонь и другие «оттаявшие» части. Медленно, но верно дело двигалось с мертвой точки. Только вот обездвиженные мышцы после разогрева неожиданно сильно сокращались, и в какой-то момент нога непроизвольно дернулась.

Это заметил похититель. Он тут же притормозил, прошел пешком несколько метров и аккуратно водрузил меня рядом со стеной.

— И это у нее называется «под контролем»? — спросил тот очень знакомым голосом. — Дура безмозглая!

Обидно. Справедливо, конечно, но обидно. Я ведь не специально, а он обзываться! Зачем тогда спасал, если наготове были претензии? Непонятно совершенно.

— Ты жива там?

Я демонстративно не шевелилась. Пусть думает, что хочет. На фиг было мне вообще помогать! Он еще и недоволен! Его никто не заставлял, это был его выбор. Осознанно или неосознанно, но он сам на это пошел. Если он сейчас на мне будет свою злость срывать, я пошлю его куда подальше. Очень нужен! Сама прекрасно справлюсь. Не знаю как, но точно не с его помощью.

— Эй! Подъем!

Не дождавшись ответа, он схватил меня за плечи и резко встряхнул. Я захотела врезать ему по лицу за рукоприкладство — что он себе позволяет?! — но смогла лишь тихо промычать. Опа, голосовые связки восстанавливаются. Уже что-то существенное происходит.

— Че, влипла? — спросил он с издевательской интонацией.

Я, разозлившись, повторила тот странный полувздох, что сорвался с моих губ на предыдущий вопрос.

— Просто прекрасно, — невесело заключил он. — Поздравь себя. Встать ты не сможешь еще полчаса. Ходить — час. На что ты надеялась? На дружеские объятия и чаепитие?

Я попыталась сквозь серию мычаний передать все, что я думала о нем, о сложившейся ситуации, о погоде, о пришельцах и, разумеется, о своем самочувствии, и вставить кое-что из нецензурной лексики. Ну, ладно, не «кое-что», а почти весь мой словарный запас в этой области. Вышла мешанина из стонов, пыхтений и нечленораздельных звуков. Надеюсь, он понял.

— За оскорбления брошу. Совесть мучить не будет.

О, смотри-ка, понял. Какие мы неженки!

— Что с тобой делать? — пробормотал он и вздохнул. — Вскрою замки для начала, а потом будем разбираться с остальным.

Он порылся в карманах и с лязганьем что-то вынул. Я напряглась. Это что, нож? Он достал нож?! Черт! У него нож! Ну уж нет! С оружием только под моим присмотром! И никак иначе! Я сейчас даже отпор при случае дать не смогу!

Он придвинулся ближе и потянул за наручники. Я дернулась, протестующе застонав. Вышло намного громче, чем раньше. «Разморозка» идет полным ходом, и, возможно, минут через десять я буду разговаривать. Насколько внятно — это другой вопрос. Но он меня сразу отпустил, верно истолковав значение стона.

— Ты чего?

Я чуть мотнула головой и просипела какое-то слово. Сама не поняла, что сказала. Нечто среднее между «не надо» и «забава».

— Без паники. Это я, Всевидящий. Тебе нечего бояться.

Это он меня так успокаивает?! Настолько деревянные и откровенно халтурные утешения я слышала впервые в жизни! «Спасибо» за понимание и проявленное сочувствие! И я без подсказки давно догадалась, кто ты! Как будто это было страшной тайной. Нашел, что скрывать! И почему «нечего бояться»? У него в руках нож, а я обездвижена и ничего не вижу! Легко ему говорить!

Вот реально имя в тему — видит все, что не надо. Как он на меня вышел? Свалил же. Чистая случайность? Нет уж! Если первую встречу можно назвать случайной, то точно не вторую. Можно подумать, он так каждую ночь развлекается: выручает девушек из беды и раздает лещи пришельцам. Не жизнь, а сказка прям.

Парень снова взял меня за руки. Я снова попыталась вырваться.

— У тебя опять приступы недоверия? — не выдержав, прорычал он и вскочил на ноги. — Или тебе в кайф валяться на улице? Ладно, не буду тратить на тебя свое время!

Я постаралась вякнуть что-то в ответ, но парень не слушал. Он развернулся и… ушел. Едва слышимые шаги быстро отдалялись, пока совсем не затихли, оставив меня одну.

Я подождала минуту, другую и запаниковала. Я искренне верила, что психи у парня на воздухе выветрятся, он успокоится и обязательно вернется, и вера моя неотвратимо угасала. Где он? Почему его так долго нет? Он что, правда меня бросил? Эй! Я так не договаривалась! Я так не хочу! Вернись! Постой! А как же я? Я же тут!

Я вскрикнула и подалась вперед, но не удержалась и завалилась набок. Черт! Как до такого дошло? Я просто… Я… Такая идиотка! Парень свою помощь предлагал, а я? Из-за своих предрассудков и гордости воротила нос! Да, мне страшно, я ему не доверяю и не могу принять тот факт, что нуждаюсь в поддержке, ну, а кто, если не он? Я должна была быть благодарна, что хоть кто-то мне помогает. Всевидящий рисковал своей жизнью, вытаскивая меня из той еще задницы, и если бы не он, Крэнги уже доставили бы меня на базу. Плевать на мотивы, исход и возможную угрозу, он был моим шансом выжить. И я его упустила.

Я всхлипнула от горечи.

Что со мной не так?

Слезы обжигали щеки, а я была не способна их вытереть. Я лежала на грязном асфальте и тихо глотала обиду, пытаясь не впасть в истерику.

Прозвучал чей-то вздох, и меня аккуратно вернули в сидячее положение. Я на радостях издала какой-то булькающий стон, и им же подавилась.

— Сырость не разводи, — недовольно проворчал парень, слушая мои попытки откашляться. — Я не умею утешать. Отошел проверить хвост, а она в слезы! Какие же вы плаксы!

И вовсе не плаксы! Жизненные обстоятельства вынуждают. Я всего пару слезинок проронила и сразу заклеймена как плакса?! Это слишком! Очень хотелось выбросить очередную колкость, но закусила язык. Вдруг уйдет на этот раз точно?

— Крэнги в паре кварталов от нас. Времени уговаривать тебя нет. Ты дашь себя освободить?

Я утвердительно угукнула, не став спорить. Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы избавил меня от кандалов. Надоело нервничать и постоянно трепать нервы подозрениями. Все, надоело. Я пуста эмоционально и физически. Единственным тогда моим желание было не изводить себя страхами и непонятной фигней, а поскорей добраться до постели.

Всевидящий обхватил колодку на руках и внимательно осмотрел. Обнаружив снизу небольшое отверстие, он начал ковыряться там чем-то тонким и узким. Парень полностью ушел в работу. Мне даже показалось, что он перестал дышать — настолько сосредоточился. Я не смела его отвлекать и отстраненно вслушивалась в неторопливый скрежет лезвия о металлические части наручников. Было в этом нечто успокаивающее. Меня потихоньку клонило в сон. Я уже почти задремала, но довольно громкий скрип зубов вернул обратно.

— Черт! — выругался парень. — Нужны другие инструменты. Они у меня в… Короче, придется прогуляться. Не обещаю, что тебе понравится, но выбора нет.

Как будто он у меня был.

Я успела подумать об этом «кое-куда» и прикинуть, что мне, в принципе, могло не понравиться в конечной дислокации, прежде чем отключилась. Усталость взяла свое, да и стресс доконал окончательно — мозг не выдержал. Парень продолжал что-то бормотать, явно обращаясь ко мне, но я не вслушивалась. Последнее, что я запомнила через пелену сна, это ощущение крепких и сильных объятий.

***

Пробуждение было внезапным. Сквозь остатки дремы я вдруг почувствовала, что перекочевала с плеча на руки, а потом меня положили на что-то мягкое. Не совсем понимая, что творится, и пытаясь это выяснить, я чуть переместила локоть и дотронулась до чего-то холодного и липкого…

— А-А-А-А-А!!!

— А-А-А-А-А!!! — повторили мою частоту, видимо, с перепугу.

Раздался такой грохот, будто кто-то влетел в шкаф. На пол попадали вещи разного размера и веса, разбилась какая-то тара, потом свалился ящик, оглушительно рассыпав металлическое содержимое. Следом полетели жестяные банки, которые, ударившись, начали шипеть и катиться в неизвестном направлении. Весь этот шум сопровождался отборной руганью и криками.

Когда последняя железка звякнула, воцарилась не очень хорошая тишина. Я сжалась, ощутив на себе откровенно разъяренный взгляд, и чуть отползла. Ой, кому-то сейчас попадет… Я снова наткнулась на мокрое. Теперь это нечто хлюпнуло, моментально пропитав рукав моей кофты.

— А-АЙ!!!

— ЧЕРТ!!! — гулко упала коробка. — Дери тебя в панцирь! Что ты так орешь?!

— Тут мокро!

— Где? — парень подошел ближе. — Это просто пятно!

Я вздрогнула.

— Кровь?

— Какая, твою мать, кровь?! Это пятно от колы!

— Откуда я знала?! — истерично огрызнулась я. — Я ничего не вижу! Принес неизвестно куда, сажаешь неизвестно на что! Я экстрасенс, что ли?! Я не знаю, кто ты вообще такой! А вдруг ты маньяк?! Принес к себе, а тут мокро! Что я должна была подумать?!

— Да все, что угодно, кроме этого! — прорычал он.

— Спешу и падаю!

— Не ори!

— Сам не ори!

— Вот ты!.. — он процедил целую фразу сквозь зубы, а потом сплюнул. — Как же от тебя трещит башка!

— Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не подарок, — проворчала я.

Ну, а чего он?! Если уж взялся за помощь, так пусть все рассчитывает. Колу он пролил, понимаешь ли. А может, у меня бы сердце остановилось! Или хуже — осталась бы заикой! Я девушка хрупкая и ранимая и подобный удар могла не пережить. Я себе такого навоображала спросонья! Ух, как еще фантазии хватило!

Я провела обнаженным локтем по пятну. Почти засохшая, склизкая, противная жидкость, но не кровь. Все-таки «Кока-Кола». Я облегченно выдохнула. Ладно, он не маньяк. Наверное. Тогда почему не вытер? Он же не прямо сейчас запачкал то, на чем я сижу… Хотя у меня есть заботы поважнее.

Мой голос прорезался. Судя по всему, голосовые связки пришли в норму. Я вполне свободно разговаривала, но чуть сипела со сна. Язык еще находился в некотором онемении, оттого туго ворочался. Я картавила и иногда проглатывала окончания. Также ко мне возвращался контроль над телом. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, однако положение дел радует. Мышцы пока были скованными и плохо слушались, движения получались неуклюжими. Несмотря на это, оцепенение продолжало спадать. Надеюсь, ходить я смогу в самое ближайшее время.

Всевидящий шумно вздохнул и куда-то потопал.

— Убирай теперь за ней…

— Чего? — возмутилась я. — Это я виновата, что тебя ноги не держат?

— Ты виновата в том, что кричишь, как ненормальная! Мне этот завал неделю разгребать!

Он отодвинул какой-то крупный объект и принялся копаться в железках. Причем весьма бурно шурудил деталями, периодически отшвыривая их от себя.

— Решил не ждать до завтра и разобраться сейчас?

— Мне бы с тобой для начала разобраться, — парень что-то достал, помедлил, будто задумавшись, и на этот раз положил рядом с собой. — Это подождет, — он хмыкнул, — до завтра.

— Тогда что ты там делаешь?

— Ищу инструменты.

— А, ну ищи, — я кивнула, сама не зная чему. — Слушай… а где я?

Раньше этот вопрос почему-то не приходил на ум, хотя считается первостепенной задачей. Своевременное оценивание преимуществ местоположения и расчет путей отхода могут сыграть не последнюю роль во внештатной ситуации. Даже прикидывая навскидку, можно оказаться в выигрыше при любом раскладе. Всевидящий говорил, что мне тут не понравится. Почему? Я принюхалась. Пахнет сыростью и пылью, ничего криминального. Исключая инцидент с колой, мне комфортно. Правда, откуда-то доносилось громыхание. Это напрягало. Оно то появлялось, то исчезало с разными интервалами и силой. Плюс, присутствовало небольшое эхо, из-за чего казалось, что я нахожусь не в квартире, а в просторном помещении с высокими потолками.

— На диване, — парень снова отложил какую-то вещь.

— А более развернуто?

— Где-то рядом с-c… Без понятия.

— Прикольно, — я удивленно моргнула. — То есть ты не знаешь, где мы?

Он остановился.

— Ну да.

— Ты странный.

— Ты — не менее.

— Как можно не запомнить собственный адрес?

— А я здесь не живу.

— Куда ты тогда меня притащил? — настороженно поинтересовалась я.

— Ну, это моя база. У меня тут разные мелочи, запас еды, много чего.

— Ясно, — я закусила губу.

И чего я, собственно, ожидала? Он был бы полным идиотом, если бы принес меня к себе домой. Он меня не знает, и я представляю для него опасность, равно как и он для меня. Рисковать так стал бы только тот, у кого напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Жаль, что его мозг местность не фиксирует, а то я могла бы набросать обратную дорогу.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Опять допрос? — усмехнулся парень. — Случайно.

— Не верю.

— Я и не заставляю.

Вечно это «случайно». Проследил, наверное, после того, как ушел на крышу. Но почему раньше не вмешался? Зачем выжидал? Было бы намного легче без колодок и моей беспомощности. Случайно наткнулся? Ну бред! Столько случайностей подряд? Как-то маловероятно.

Я зевнула. Адреналин в крови постепенно сходил на нет после резкого подъема. Вновь начала накатывать усталость. Я сменила позу, спустив ноги с дивана, и откинулась головой на спинку. Диван жалобно скрипнул.

— Сколько я проспала?

— Полчаса. По крайней мере, столько я сюда добирался.

— Так долго?

— Делал крюк. Этого должно хватить.

Все выбранные инструменты парень свалил мне под ноги, а сам уселся рядом, из-за чего диван ощутимо прогнулся. Он притянул меня за наручники и осмотрел их, пробегаясь пальцами по местам стыка, потом выудил из всей кучи несколько инструментов и опять стал щупать колодки. В какой-то момент он нечаянно задел пальцы моей руки. Я вздрогнула. Ладонь так окоченела от этих дурацких кандалов, что прикосновение обожгло.

— Замерзла? — спросил Всевидящий.

— Да. Эти штуки очень холодные.

— Заметил. Они и фиксируют, и обдают холодом. Есть пара отверстий, из которых валит горячий воздух. Я их сперва принял за замки, — парень цокнул. — Такие открываются карточками, — он постучал пальцем сбоку наручников. — Вот датчик.

— И?

— Карточки у нас нет. Буду ломать.

— Что? Ты же сказал, что вскроешь!

— Да не кричи! После! Они намертво сцеплены между собой, и, чтобы вскрыть, надо убрать электричество.

— А если коротнет? Или взорвется?

— Не взорвется!

— Это тебе не тостер! Это инопланетный механизм! Ты с таким сталкивался раньше?

— Нет! Но кое-кто другой сталкивался, а я стоял рядом и знаю, куда бить.

— Прекрасно, — протянула я.

— Не дрейфь, все будет нормально, — заверил меня он.

Парень поддел панель и с размаху вонзил что-то в образовавшуюся щель. Послышался треск. В то же мгновение смолкло гудение внутри наручников. Запахло горелой пластмассой.

— Сработало, — довольно отозвался Всевидящий. — А ты боялась.

— Я не боялась. Я беспокоилась.

— Это одно и то же, — отмахнулся он и подтянул к себе другие инструменты.

Действовал он уверенно и решительно, словно давно работал с техникой. Он ковырялся внутри механизма, попеременно меняя оборудование, с такой точностью и выверенностью, чуть ли не профессионально, что я впечатлилась. Я и раньше видела, как чинят всякие приборы, но никогда не испытывала это на себе. Малейшие махинации, скрежет и давление инструмента — я все ощущала сквозь наручники. Даже не видя, я точно знала, где он копался и что отсоединял. Его движения были почти машинальными, в них сквозила грубость, но в этом что-то было.

— Ты механик?

— В каком-то смысле, — усмехнулся тот. — Я мотоцикл полгода собирал. Руку набил.

— Круто! — сразу оживилась я. — Покатаешь?

Всевидящий фыркнул.

— А как же твои нездоровые подозрения?

— Подозрения подозрениями, а кататься хочется! Очень!

Я обожаю мотоциклы! Всегда мечтала на них прокатиться. Только представлю — все внутри замирает. Мотоцикл ревет и срывается вперед, он ускоряется, и я почти лечу над дорогой, ветер треплет волосы, а на губах застывает слово «свобода». Вот это кайф! Вот где настоящая жизнь! К большому сожалению, своих средств на покупку не хватает и не будет хватать еще продолжительный промежуток времени, однако я не теряю надежду когда-нибудь приобрести одного из этих красавцев.

— Посмотрим, — неопределенно отозвался парень, но я даже не обратила внимания на странную интонацию в его голосе.

— Есть! — от восторга хотелось кричать.

Всевидящий опять усмехнулся и вернулся к работе, а я погрузилась в грезы. Все-таки мне сегодня очень свезло: меня спасли и пообещали покатать на мотоцикле. Что может быть лучше? Спустя несколько секунд колодка щелкнула и открылась.

— Ох, ни фига себе! — сдавленно охнул парень.

— Что там? — встрепенулась я.

— Это я у тебя спрашивать должен! Где ты так ободралась? — он коснулся моей руки.

Она тут же вспыхнула болью, неприятно освежив мне память. Я зашипела и дернула ее на себя. Из-за холода в наручниках я едва чувствовала ладони и не могла ими шевелить, а теперь ничто не обезболивало пострадавшее место. Боль все усиливалась. Ладно, я согласна заковаться обратно в кандалы, только верните спасительный мороз! И плевать, что он предназначен для других целей. К тому же, благодаря ему, сошел отек! А это первая помощь при данной травме!

Черт! Когда я успела забыть про раны и вывих? Вот что мне с последним делать? Я вправлять кости не умею. Идти в больницу? Ночью? Дождаться утра? Нет, нужно с этим разобраться в течение пары часов — больше не протерплю. При варианте с врачами придется напрягаться и придумывать правдоподобную версию произошедшего. Я несовершеннолетняя, вся избитая, помятая, вдобавок с вывихом. Скорее всего, будет разбирательство, привлекут полицию, станут допрашивать о том, что случилось. Мозг измучен, и я сомневаюсь, что ему удастся соврать так, чтобы не прикопались, да и светиться мне нельзя. Особенно в полиции. Обратиться к Финну за прикрытием я не могу — он отсыпается после двух бессонных суток. Прерывание его заслуженного отдыха выйдет мне потом боком. Кроме того, я никогда не получала серьезные травмы на миссиях, а если этот озабоченный об этом узнает, то поставит под запрет мою деятельность. Еще и Куртцману пригрозит арестом или чем похуже. Вряд ли он, конечно, дойдет до крайностей, — сам понимает всю серьезность борьбы с пришельцами — но неприятности ни мне, ни старику не нужны. Остальные знакомые не имеют медицинского образования и не проходили специальные курсы — они ничем не смогут мне помочь. Получается безвыходное положение.

— Осторожней! — крикнула я, покачивая больную руку.

— Дай сюда!

— Не дам! — я отползла от него и отвернулась. — Она болит. И вообще, ты меня еще не освободил.

— Подождет. Дай сюда руку!

— Нет!

— Кунай!

— А то что?

— А то сама будешь вскрывать замки!

Я повернулась и сузила глаза.

— Шантаж?

— Он самый.

Гад! Знает же, что мне некуда деться, еще и принуждать вздумал. И чем! Тем, что обездвижена! Как у него совести хватило? Сдалась ему моя рука! Это мое дело! Его — освободить, закрепить должок и исчезнуть из моей жизни, пока не понадобится этот самый долг отработать, и все! Нет же, начинает лезть в мои проблемы глубже и глубже.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Посмотреть.

— Мне, может, тоже хочется посмотреть… — буркнула я себе под нос.

— Ну!

Я тягостно вздохнула, закатила глаза, но руку протянула. Чем быстрее он удовлетворит свое любопытство, тем скорее возьмется за оставшиеся колодки, верно? Парень осторожно принял мою ладонь. Та ожидаемо заколола от прикосновения, и я сморщилась.

— Расслабься. Я больно не делаю.

В ответ я хмыкнула и закусила губу.

Он перевернул кисть и пробежался пальцами по ее тыльной стороне, прощупывая каждый сантиметр и изгиб. Особый интерес он уделил запястью, где по ощущениям было самое проблемное место. Как только парень перешел на него и нажал на выступ, которого раньше не было, я не сдержала вскрика. Создавалось впечатление, что под кожей находятся стеклянные осколки, и их острые края рвутся наружу. Я шикала и гулко ругалась, когда тот начинал надавливать сильнее рядом с мизинцем и круговыми движениями что-то для себя искать.

Стоит заметить, он был нежен и аккуратен и прислушивался к моим стонам, стараясь не делать мне еще больнее. От любого касания, даже поверхностного, травмированная рука с готовностью отзывалась, но парень хотя бы не усугублял дальше. И руки у него были прохладные. Это ненамного, но облегчало весь процесс «прощупывания».

— Ты тоже замерз?

— М? Не, это всегда так.

Всевидящий развернул руку ладонью вверх и точно такими же движениями стал перемещаться к запястью, но уже по краю, минуя кровоточащие мозоли и ранки. Я недоуменно нахмурилась. Если на тыльной стороне кисти это было не так заметно, то сейчас оно мне показалось странным. Чрезвычайно странным.

Руки у парня были какими-то слишком крупными. Пальцы тоже гораздо длиннее, чем у меня. Это смущало, потому что его голос явно сюда не вписывался. Обладатель таких ручищ должен сильно басить, чего парень не делал. Сами пальцы он зачем-то соединил вместе: указательный со средним и безымянный с мизинцем — и постоянно держал их так. Из-за этого казалось, что пальцев у него всего… три. Я беззвучно хихикнула и покачала головой. Настолько устала, что отказывает чувство восприятия. А что потом? Две головы почудится?

— Вывих, — заключил тот, но отпускать мою руку не торопился.

— Спасибо, сама не заметила-А-А-А-АЙ!!!

Раздался хруст. Кисть пронзила острая боль, и столь сильная, что прошла аж до самого плеча. Я взвизгнула и выдернула руку. От рывка я чуть не перекинулась через спинку дивана, но меня успели придержать за спину.

— Ты что, совсем больной?! — заорала я, почти начав визжать от боли, и отпихнула парня от себя. — На хрена так дергать было! Решил меня переломом обеспечить?! Бонусом?!

Ладонь ныла и пульсировала, я баюкала ее здоровой рукой, но это не спасало. Глаза слезились от боли. Я стиснула зубы, чтобы окончательно не разреветься перед этим… этим… этой сволочью! Да как он посмел?! Просто взял и резко потянул мою руку на себя. Без предупреждения! При этом еще и ударил по запястью, прямо по вышедшей из сустава кости. Как он додумался до такого?! От дури в голове?!

Внутри все клокотало и готово было взорваться. Меня так и подмывало на него наброситься, и я бы непременно это претворила в жизнь, но сил даже на полноценный ор не хватало. Оставалось бессильно пыхтеть, прокручивая сцены экзекуции с его непосредственным участием в голове, и отпускать комментарии по поводу и без.

Я замолчала, внезапно осознав, что рука болит намного меньше. Внутри до сих пор кололо и неприятно жгло, однако не так, как раньше. Я осторожно потрогала запястье второй рукой. Мои прикосновения не сопровождались болью, кость не выпирала и находилась там, где ей положено быть. Не веря своему счастью, я попробовала пошевелить пальцами. Те послушно двигались. Боль никуда не делась, но стала в разы терпимее.

Получается, Всевидящий вправил мне руку…

— Успокоилась? — с какой-то натягой произнес он, будто из последних сил сдерживаясь.

Вправил или не вправил, он не сказал, что собирался сделать. Во-первых, я ненавижу неожиданности. Во-вторых, я испугалась. В-третьих, было неприятно. В-четвертых, он только прощупал и, не спросив моего разрешения, провел операцию. Без дополнительных анализов или чего-то подобного. Я, конечно, не специалист, но такими действиями можно значительно ухудшить состояние вплоть до открытого перелома. А оно мне нужно было?

— Отвали! — огрызнулась я. — Я с тобой не разговариваю!

— Очень надо! — огрызнулся он в ответ, поднялся и отошел. — Помогай ей после этого!

Я возмущенно подавилась воздухом.

— Ты даже не предупредил!

— Как будто ты бы далась!

Резонно. Не далась бы. Ни за что! Мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы я разрешала ему меня лечить. По-хорошему я бы и прикасаться к себе не позволила, но, ввиду всей сложности ситуации, это простительно. Пока что.

— В больнице лучше бы сделали, — надуто промямлила я.

Естественно, там и обезболивающее бы вкололи, и рентген бы сделали, и точно правильно бы вправили, и леденец бы дали. Зато потом в придачу как посыпались бы осложнения и хлебнула я б сполна жизни. Так что я рада, что мне не придется туда обращаться — моя проблема решилась сама собой, позволив избежать лишних трудностей. Хотя неизвестно, как парень вправил мне кости. Если вдруг налажал, все равно придется тащиться в больницу с каким-нибудь жутким воспалением. По ощущениям вроде все хорошо: рука двигается, боль утихает, все возвращается к норме. Но это не отменяет возможность ошибки. Поэтому и придираюсь. Он тупо на глаз определил где, что и как.

— Конечно, — протянул он с сарказмом и, кряхтя, достал что-то с верхней полки, — а еще лучше они устраивают допросы. Тебя такую побитую никуда не выпустят, пока не выяснят, кто тебя избил. А это надо? — Всевидящий с грохотом поставил какой-то ящик рядом с диваном.

— Тебе-то какая разница?

— Мне? Никакая. Это у тебя потом будут проблемы. Спрашивается, на хрена мне твои заботы… Положи руку на колени.

— Что? Зачем это? Что ты хочешь сделать?

Он устало вздохнул.

— Запястье зафиксировать надо. Или выскочит опять.

— А может, не…

— Хватит! — вдруг вспылил тот. — Просто положи руку! Если не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому!

— Это как же?

— Вырублю и без твоих замечаний все сделаю.

— Только попробуй, — шикнула я и сразу сдалась: — Ладно, ладно, учти, будет больно — в нос получишь без разбирательств!

— Как же! — недовольно воскликнул парень и, порывшись в ящике, достал шуршащую упаковку, которую тут же разорвал. — Не двигайся.

Всевидящий наскоро обмотал бинтом мое запястье, затем перешел на большой палец, сделав пару оборотов, и крестообразными движениями забинтовал ладонь. Он подергал за бинт, подтягивая повязку. Зубами разорвав свободный конец, он закрепил узел и распрямил марлю.

— Жмет сильно? — спросил парень, закончив с перевязью.

Я покачала головой.

Повязка прекрасно фиксировала, не спешила сползать и облегчала перемещение руки в пространстве. Боль практически исчезла, заменившись средней по силе пульсацией, и не особо беспокоила, пока ладонь пребывала в покое. Мне стало удобнее двигать пальцами — ничего не мешало. Вряд ли подобным образом можно перебинтовать с первого раза. Еще и так качественно. Парень наверняка долго тренировался.

— Так ты врач?

— Не, — он хмыкнул, — меня заставили.

— Заставили? — не въехала я.

— Ну, — тот продолжал копаться в ящике, — кое-кому пришла гениальнейшая мысль… как бы это сказать… отправить меня на курсы первой помощи, чтобы я мог себя подлатать, если что. Лови, — мне на колени прилетела упаковка с таблетками. — Обезболивающее.

Я неловко выдавила одну круглую таблетку, прислушалась к себе и приплюсовала вторую. Оба плоских кружочка скользнули в ямку на ладони.

— А… Чем запить?

Послышался щелчок, и в моей левой руке оказалась прохладная жестяная банка. Я, стараясь не разлить и не выронить обезболивающее, поднесла ее к лицу. В нос ударил знакомый запах. Определенно «Кока-Кола».

— Ты предлагаешь запить газировкой?

— Могу предложить канистру бензина и лужу с грязью. Выбирай, — съехидничал он.

— Нет, спасибо, — натянуто произнесла я, а парень начал возиться с колодками на ногах.

Я вздохнула. Нельзя запивать лекарства чем-то, помимо простой воды, но, видимо, придется нарушить этот запрет. Я закинула таблетки в рот и сделала маленький глоток. Горький привкус таблеток заставил сморщиться, но спустя мгновение он сменился на сладость колы. Я отпила еще немного, окончательно избавляясь от горечи, и поставила банку между коленями.

Всевидящий сравнительно быстро управился с кандалами и, сняв их с ног, отбросил к наручникам. С бандурой на голове ему пришлось повозиться. Она никак не поддавалась на его махинации. Тот раздраженно цокал, пытаясь поддеть панели, но отчего-то не получалось. Втыкать инструменты прямо мне в затылок он не решался, за что я была благодарна, — перспектива ходить с забинтованной головой меня не прельщала. В какой-то момент мне надоело слушать постоянный скрежет и лязг в ушах.

— Ты там закончишь когда-нибудь?

— Делаю все, что могу! — огрызнулся он, подбирая очередной инструмент из общей кучи. — Эта штука сильно повреждена. Ты билась ею, что ли?

— Упала.

— А че так слабо-то? Еще удар, и я бы тебе не понадобился.

Я вздрогнула. Выходит, если бы не шлем, я бы себе голову разбила, когда свалилась с носилок. Замечательно…

— Насколько все плохо? — спросила я.

— Сбоку большая вмятина. Добраться до створок сложновато — крепежи примяты. Эта фигня не поддается! Ща другой отверткой попробую.

— Значит, проторчим до рассвета… — вздохнув, невесело заключила я.

— Тебя это чем-то не устраивает? Какая-то срочность? — со смешком поинтересовался парень.

— Издеваешься? Издеваешься, — я кивнула, чем еще больше его развеселила. — Давай все распишу: мне жутко надоел этот недошлем, я хочу домой и спать. И чем скорее ты меня освободишь, тем скорее это все осуществится, — я повторно вздохнула. — Наконец, не терпится тебя увидеть.

— Меня? — парень прекратил скрести. — С чего бы?

— С того бы.

Всевидящий непонятно усмехнулся, и на этом наш разговор закончился.

Прогресс наметился лишь через минут десять. Парню все-таки удалось попасть инструментом в правильное место. Панель вдруг со скрипом отогнулась, и непроглядную тьму прорезал луч света.

— А! Я вижу! Я вижу! У тебя получилось. Снимай скорей!

И не дождавшись, я сама вцепилась в бандуру и попыталась стащить с головы.

— Подожди! Сиди ровно! — прикрикнул он, скинув мою руку. — Я не закончил!

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, не то я с ума сойду, если продолжу в ней сидеть!

Парень протолкнул что-то в прорезь и, используя как рычаг, раздвинул створки. Света стало больше. Он отложил приборы, взялся руками за шлем и уже был готов его снять, как остановился.

— Ну? Чего медлишь?

— Только… — он замялся, — давай без обморока.

— Что? Зачем мне терять сознание? Как будто… — я осеклась, не договорив.

Глаза ослепило яркой вспышкой. После кромешной темноты света было слишком много. Стало даже больно. Мне пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы привыкнуть и не ослепнуть уже от лампы. Я поморгала несколько раз, справляясь с фиолетовым маревом. Мой взгляд уперся в какой-то объект. Еще не успев сфокусироваться, я предположила, что это и есть Всевидящий, а когда этот объект отступил назад, поняла, что, действительно, он. И почему он весь зеленый? Было бы логичней надеть одежду темных тонов, чтобы быть максимально незаметным в ночи, а столь насыщенная зелень была как сигнальный огонь.

Зрение постепенно прояснялось, и детали вокруг становились четче. Теперь я могла рассмотреть силуэт парня. Он был чуть выше меня, имел мускулистую фигуру, крупные ноги и руки. Спереди, поверх одежды, висело нечто вроде брони, а на лице виднелось красное пятно. Я бы сказала, он носил синоби-седзоку, — маскировочный костюм ниндзя — если бы не чересчур яркие цвета. Потом осознала, что нет, для костюма он слишком облегал тело. Я бы сказала, то, что было на парне, казалось второй кожей.

И тут я начала понимать, что с ним что-то не то. В меня прокралось подозрение относительно его одежды, да и телосложение в какой-то момент перестало напоминать… человеческое. Я моргнула и внезапно все увидела.

От ужаса я забыла, как дышать.

Тот, кто стоял передо мной, не был человеком.


	5. Глава 3

Я, не моргая, смотрела на это… это существо.

Первобытный животный страх быстро распространялся по телу, поднимаясь из глубины. Он умолял, приказывал мне бежать, бежать как можно дальше отсюда. Острая необходимость действия затуманивала разум. Казалось, не подчинюсь — случится непоправимое. Однако предположить, что именно могло случиться, у меня внезапно не вышло. Порыв, которому я инстинктивно хотела поддаться, был так силен, что вытеснял из головы все мысли, кроме отчаянного стремления выжить. Оно пульсировало в висках почти синхронно с неистово бухающим в груди сердцем. Мозг отключался.

«Выжить, выжить, выжить…» — призывы в голове звучали все громче, заставляя меня броситься вперед…

Но тело не слушалось.

Сколько бы я ни прикладывала усилий, у меня не получалось пошевелить даже пальцем. Я была словно прикована к месту. Я напрягала мышцы в попытках сдвинуться ровно настолько, чтобы выйти из оцепенения, но все оказалось бесполезным. Я была слишком уставшей, истощенной и напуганной, и сил на что-то еще у меня просто не оставалось.

Я никогда не испытывала такого панического ужаса. Все внутри сковало, каждая клеточка тела была как натянутая струна, которая вот-вот лопнет. В голове царила пустота, и где-то на самых задворках спутанно роились мысли. Меня невообразимо пугало то, что могло произойти в следующую минуту моего бездействия. Пугало до чертиков. Несмотря на это, окончательно добивал вовсе не страх неизвестности, а ожидание этой неизвестности, и длилось оно мучительно долго. Создавалось впечатление, что прошли годы с тех пор, как я освободилась от шлема.

Постепенно первая волна паники схлынула, но за ней тут же последовала вторая. В голове что-то щелкнуло. От резкого осознания происходящего на затылке зашевелились волосы.

Неизвестное науке существо стояло всего в нескольких метрах от меня и в любой момент могло напасть. Оно смотрело прямо в глаза, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Эти пугающие глаза заглядывали в душу, и я бы отдала все на свете, чтобы вернуть контроль над телом и отвернуться, потому что не могла больше выносить его прожигающего взгляда. По спине пробежались мурашки от мысли, что оно меня изучало. Меня и мою реакцию. И что от этой реакции зависела моя жизнь.

Я с трудом сглотнула.

Я полностью беззащитна. Единственное, на что я была еще способна, это беспомощно наблюдать.

Внезапно существо шевельнулось. Я вздрогнула, уловив то, как легко и привычно оно двигалось. Движения были размеренными и вполне естественными. В них сквозила резкость, но это не вызывало отторжения, наоборот, это выглядело… нормально. Слишком нормально. То, как оно поменяло позу, перенеся центр тяжести на левую ногу и скрестив на груди большие руки, было мне хорошо знакомо. Затем оно чуть наклонило голову, продолжая пристально на меня смотреть.

Совсем по-человечески.

Меня замутило.

Нет, это не было человеком. Я даже не знаю, на что оно вообще было похоже. Общая комплекция и правда напоминала человеческую, но и только. Все остальное сильно разнилось. Массивное телосложение с явно выраженной мускулатурой и крепкими конечностями было странно не пропорционально, как будто не до конца сформированное. Кожа имела насыщенный зеленый цвет. Оно было во что-то одето, в какую-то броню, заменявшую ему одежду, но, приглядевшись, я поняла, что это была не броня. Его туловище покрывали толстые костяные наросты. Я с испугом узнала панцирь.

Это была огромная черепаха!

Мое открытие меня так поразило, что на какое-то время я была больше шокирована, нежели напугана. Признать всю реальность происходящего, какой бы дикой она сейчас ни была, да еще и поверить в нее, было выше моих сил.

Это ж абсурд! Самый настоящий! Такое может только присниться! Во сне, который забудется через пять секунд после пробуждения. Всего лишь сон! Ну не могла ведь я попасть в подобную ситуацию. Не могла же! Все это плод моего больного воображения. Да!

В глубине души я отлично понимала, что это происходит на самом деле, однако соглашаться с этим никак не хотела. Мне было легче свалить все на жуткую усталость или ночной кошмар, потому что ситуация выходила из-под контроля, а я была без понятия, что мне делать и как защищаться.

— Ну как?

Я моргнула, не понимая, откуда исходил голос. Говорил точно Всевидящий, но я нигде его не видела. Черт! Всевидящий! Совсем про него забыла! Где же он? Он тоже это видит? А вдруг оно его схватило? За то время, пока я привыкала к свету, было вполне возможно его обездвижить! И куда тогда оно его дело? Голос был близко, но его обладателя я так и не нашла, хотя по громкости голоса он должен стоять прямо передо мной, но нет, его не было. Также мне не давали покоя сами слова: раз Всевидящего схватили, почему он сказал именно их? Они совершенно не подходили к ситуации, да и на какой-нибудь тайный сигнал это тоже не было похоже. Конечно, если… И тут до меня дошло.

— Ты там вообще дышишь?

Спазм в горле пропал. Я шумно вдохнула носом, краем сознания отметив, что я действительно все это время не дышала. Я ощутила, как холодок пронесся по всему моему телу и задержался в животе.

Это же…

— Ну хоть какая-то реакция. Спасибо, что без обморока. Ты…

Он сделал шаг.

Оцепенение спало в ту же секунду.

Еще миг, и я оказалась на полу. Все пролетело за какие-то мгновения. Адреналин ударил в голову, и тело решило за меня. Оно начало двигаться чисто на инстинктах, вне зависимости от моего решения. Я даже не успела ничего предпринять, как уже перекувыркнулась через спинку дивана и приземлилась на колени за ним.

Раздался звонкий удар банки, которая слетела с моих колен. Этот звук вернул меня к реальности. Я молниеносно вскочила на ноги и, едва придя в себя, потянулась к кодати, но мои пальцы ничего не коснулись. Внутри неприятно зашевелилось. Я неотрывно следила за противником, судорожно ища на себе оружие. Он, казалось, совсем не ожидал от меня такого маневра и стоял в нерешительности, так и не опустив ногу, застыв в странной, даже комичной позе.

Я почему-то никак не могла отыскать свои ножны. После приключившегося беспорядка, в течение которого меня перебрасывало из одного положения в другое, пояс мог перекрутиться, а ножны — повиснуть с другой, непривычной мне стороны, однако чем дольше я ощупывала свою талию, тем с большим ужасом понимала, что их нет. Ни моего пояса, ни ножен. Рюкзак тоже пропал.

В напряженной тишине был слышен лишь плеск выливающейся «Кока-Колы». Я замерла и глянула вниз. Ничего. Вот черт! Это плохо. Я лишилась всего, что могла бы использовать для защиты.

Тем временем он отмер и выпрямился. Когда наши взгляды снова пересеклись, он нахмурился. Я вздрогнула, ощутив непонятную волну мурашек. Мои ноги вдруг подкосились, и я потеряла равновесие.

— Эй!

Я неудачно упала на бок. Отбитые места на теле отозвались ноющей болью. В глазах потемнело. Ноги мелко задрожали из-за слабости. Я застонала, перевернулась на другую сторону и слегка приподнялась на локтях. Виски стрельнули от чересчур резкого движения. Не дожидаясь, когда пропадет темное марево, я начала шарить вокруг себя руками в поисках чего-нибудь для самообороны — в полете я успела заметить разбросанные на полу инструменты.

Сердце громко стучало в груди. Я слышала его шаги, слышала, как он огибал диван, и это наводило на меня панику. Руки ничего не находили, а я не могла посмотреть, потому что не спускала глаз с того края дивана, из-за которого он должен был выйти.

Он подходил все ближе, а я никак не решалась отвести взгляд, боясь пропустить его появление. Я стиснула зубы, отчаянно водя ладонями по бетонному полу.

Внезапно пальцы наткнулись на что-то холодное. Я тут же схватила шершавый, металлический на ощупь предмет, вытянула руку вперед и на нервах слишком сильно замахнулась. Пальцы неожиданно дрогнули, я ослабила хватку. Гаечный ключ выскользнул и полетел точно в существо, которое в этот самый момент наконец обогнуло диван. Он с легкостью уклонился, а инструмент с оглушительным звоном врезался в какую-то железную трубу на стене позади, отскочил и несколько раз тяжело ударился о пол.

Я изумленно захлопала глазами. Невозможно! Настолько быстро среагировать способен далеко не каждый! Да что там — единицы! Я же не просто кинула железку со всей дури, но и на автомате метнула как кинжал. Я не так часто промахиваюсь, а сам инструмент тяжелый и с моей подачи развил в полете хорошую скорость, поэтому увернуться было нереально. Однако с такой пугающей реакцией он смог. Гаечный ключ был всего в десяти сантиметрах от него, когда он это заметил и успел плавным движением уйти в сторону. Не сделай он это, инструмент попал бы ему в голову. Удар был бы не слабый.

Я разочарованно скривилась. Я могла волею случая решить все свои проблемы, но не вышло. К своему удивлению, я вместе с тем испытывала облегчение, что этого не произошло. Смесь двух противоположных эмоций странно на меня влияла, и я не могла определить, чего мне все-таки хотелось: вырубить его или же что-то другое.

Он проследил за полетом случайно запущенного «оружия» и повернулся ко мне с недоуменным взглядом, словно не мог поверить в то, что я еще была способна шевелиться и что у меня хватило наглости его атаковать.

— Эй, полегче, истеричка! Решила все здесь разгромить?

Я вздрогнула и заторможенно замотала головой. Он цокнул.

— Да ты, я вижу, в полном восторге? Какие-то проблемы? И это после того…

— Замолчи! — я не выдержала и взвизгнула, отползая назад.

Я ничего не хотела слышать! Ни-че-го! Вся эта ситуация вызывала головную боль и желание провериться у психиатра. Безумие какое-то! Нервы натянулись почти до предела и, казалось, в любой момент могли порваться. Мозг отказывался анализировать и приводить убедительные доказательства того, что весь этот цирк ненастоящий. А мне он надоел до чертиков! Как только я начинала думать, что все заканчивается и можно наконец расслабиться, как этот дурдом на колесах несся дальше, увлекая меня за собой в новые неприятности. Я даже не знаю, какой вариант хуже: галлюцинации вследствие удара головой или встреча с этим… Кто он, твою мать, такой?! Крышу конкретно клинило, а мое терпение было на исходе.

— Хорош ныть. Все нормально.

— От-вали! — зажмурившись, крикнула я.

— Эй, Крэнги тебя тут не достанут!

— Хватит!

— Ты в безопасности, алло! Успокойся!

— Хватит! Прекрати! — я попятилась, желая оказаться как можно дальше от него.

Опустив левую руку, я нащупала какой-то длинный инструмент. Не задумываясь, я схватила его и направила на противника. Я крепче сжала рукоятку, чтобы опять не остаться безоружной.

— Да что с тобой не?.. — он осекся и скрипнул зубами, когда заметил в моей руке отвертку. — Только попробуй! Кинешь, и я за себя не отвечаю. Положи там, где взяла!

— Не подходи!

Я стала хвататься за спинку дивана и подниматься. Ноги подкашивались, но это меня не останавливало. Я не могла оставаться в столь беспомощном состоянии на полу. Я сморщилась, почувствовав разливающуюся слабость по всему телу.

— Я сам с собой разговариваю?! — возмутился он, приближаясь ко мне.

— Не подходи! — снова повторила я, стискивая дрожащей рукой отвертку и отступая.

Он зарычал.

— Сядь! Навернешься!

— Стой где стоишь!

Я зацепилась ногой за какой-то ящик, оступилась и чуть не упала. Меня спасло только то, что я все время придерживалась за диван.

— Я предупреждал, — его тон стал угрожающим, а кулаки с хрустом сжались.

— Отвали!

— Послушай, ты! — он был уже совсем рядом.

— Не надо!

— Я просто хо… — еще шаг.

— НЕ СМЕЙ ПОДХОДИ-И-ИТЬ!!! — истошно заорала я и сделала резкий выпад в его сторону.

Нервы сдали. Я пошатнулась и вцепилась в подлокотник грязно-зеленого дивана. Я тряслась, холодный пот застилал глаза, из мокрых ладоней выскальзывала отвертка. Мышцы на ногах непроизвольно сокращались и были готовы отказать. Ну и зачем я попыталась его атаковать? Я даже до него не достала! Он лишь слегка отклонился корпусом, ровно настолько, чтобы конец отвертки оказался в сантиметрах от его… лица? Я напрасно потратила оставшиеся силы.

От его рассвирепевшего взгляда по спине пробежался холодок.

— А, ЧЕРТ!!! ДА ПОШЛА ТЫ НА ФИГ!!! — взбешенно взревел он, я от неожиданности подпрыгнула. — ЗАДОЛБАЛА!!! НЕ СМЕЙ МНЕ УКАЗЫВАТЬ!!!

Он пнул ногой какой-то ящик. Тот перевернулся, и из него с лязгом посыпались железки, отчего я повторно дернулась.

— Ты не охренела?! Корона не жмет?! А то щас поправлю! Ни пожалуйста! Ни спасибо! Ни-че-го! Только орешь! И швыряешься МОИМИ вещами! А я еще спасаю, рву задницу и строю из себя какого-то идиота на побегушках! Мне это на хрен не сдалось! Захотелось погеройствовать! Нагеройствовался! Блевать тянет!

Он остановился перевести дыхание и посмотрел на меня так, будто был готов откусить мне голову, но не столь рьяно, как несколько секунд назад.

— Вот! Смотри! СМОТРИ!!! — он рваным движением указал вниз. — Стою! На! Месте! Здесь! Видишь?! Отлично! Смотри еще!

Он что-то достал с пояса и бросил на диван. Разглядеть, что это было, я не успела — слишком стремительным было движение, а отводить взгляд я не решилась.

— Я безоружен! Надеюсь, ваше величество довольно?! — он вытянул руки вперед.

Мне резко поплохело. Голова на пару секунд закружилась. Я сглотнула и подняла отвертку выше.

У него было только три пальца…

— Какая ж ты дура! — прорычал он. — Увидела и крышей поехала?! Прекращай уже страдать фигней и включай свою башку! Это безопасное место! Пришельцы тебя тут никогда не найдут! Тебе ничего не угрожает!

Кроме него.

— От-тойди! — пискнула я.

Он раздраженно закатил глаза и что-то процедил сквозь зубы, сжав ладони в кулак. Костяшки на пальцах быстро посветлели.

— Правда?! Может, мне еще и сплясать?! А?! Никуда я отходить не собираюсь! Приди в себя! И хватит махать отверткой! Идиотка! — он промычал, а затем вздохнул. — Сколько можно повторять? Я не причиню тебе вреда, усекла? Пора бы это понять!

Я замотала головой, с трудом переваривая то, о чем он говорил. Виски отзывались вспышками боли, будто изнутри черепушки стучали отбойными молотками. Было крайне сложно вычленять из ситуации смысл, да и вообще за ней следить.

— Прекрати! Не надо! Не…

Я взглянула на него и замерла. Я сперва не поверила, но, приглядевшись, вдруг осознала, что окончательно сошла с ума. Я увидела, что на нем было: повязка красного цвета с прорезями для глаз, широкий пояс для оружия, экипировка на коленях и локтях, перетянутые бинтами руки и ноги, — потом посмотрела на диван, заметила, что то, что он кинул, оказалось трезубцами-сай, вспомнила, как он разносил роботов, и паззл сложился в бредовейший рисунок.

Уровень абсурдности пробил потолок.

Я нервно прыснула и захохотала. Это было до того внезапно, что заставило меня согнуться пополам. Хохот застрял в горле. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Тело захватила необычайная легкость, от которой я едва не свалилась на пол, если бы не придерживалась за диван. Хохот душил и хрипел внутри. Он не позволял глубоко вдохнуть и перевести дыхание хотя бы на несколько секунд, и я давилась воздухом, не представляя, как успокоиться. Я попыталась остановиться, но от прорывающегося бесконтрольного смеха тело затряслось, и меня снова прорвало. Все казалось чересчур смешным, каждая пришедшая на ум мысль давала новый повод для смеха, а от недостатка кислорода ситуация ухудшалась. Я боялась, что могу попросту задохнуться.

— Ты там… нормально?

— Ты… — воздух все же закончился, я шумно втянула носом и захихикала. — Ой, не могу! Ты… ты что, ниндзя? Черепашка-ниндзя?!

Приступ опять накрыл с головой. Но теперь я была близка к истерике и почти рыдала. Все накопленные эмоции разом выходили через истерический хохот. И сдерживать его не представлялось возможным. Я словно потеряла способность управлять своим телом.

Когда меня чуть отпустило и я решилась на новый комментарий, в глазах неожиданно потемнело. Я почувствовала, что ноги дрогнули. Я покачнулась и потеряла опору. Сознание стремительно ускользало, а вместе с ним и я, погружаясь во мглу. Звуки приглушились, как если бы я вдруг очутилась в толще воды. Мое падение длилось доли секунды, но по ощущениям оно растянулось на часы. Свинцовые ноги и руки утягивали вниз. Я бы наверняка отключилась раньше, чем достигла пола, но заранее приготовилась к тяжелому приземлению.

Которого не последовало.

Осознание вернулось не сразу. Я не успела провалиться в обморок, но кратковременное помутнение повлияло достаточно, чтобы я потеряла связь с реальностью, и мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Как только я поняла, что меня держат и куда-то несут, я, еще с туманной головой и слабостью, начала сопротивляться.

— От… пусти… — я вяло пихнула его в руку.

Но мои старания вырваться ни к чему не привели, да и «стараниями» это вряд ли можно было назвать, так, слабеньким дерганьем и хилыми тычками, не приносящими никакого эффекта.

— Больная. Тебе лечиться надо, — заявил он и опустил меня на диван.

Я упала пластом на жесткую обивку лицом вниз и, кажется, на несколько секунд все-таки отрубилась. Спать хотелось до смерти, и я была готова плюнуть на все, лишь бы вздремнуть. Но, вспомнив, что я не одна, плеваться резко перехотелось.

Подхихикивая, я приподнялась и огляделась. Помещение походило на… туннель. Сводчатый кирпичный потолок мрачно надо мной возвышался, огромная решетка на всю стену выходила куда-то во мрак, в противоположной от нее стороне я увидела выход, который наполовину был завешан какой-то драной синей шторой, а за шторой — чуть различимый в темноте проход. В тусклом свете лампы я постепенно убедилась, что это еще один туннель.

Догадка появилась, когда я заметила потолок, и укоренялась по мере того, как я обегала глазами окружение. Затхлый воздух и сырость окончательно ее подтвердили.

Это канализация.

Я под землей.

Особого шока или испуга я не почувствовала. После пережитых событий, которые меня полностью эмоционально истощили, такому «пустяку» я уже не удивлялась. Он встал передо мной как факт. Ощущалось лишь легкое замешательство. Все-таки неожиданный выбор места для… Как он там сказал? Базы? Хотя подземные катакомбы если кто и посещает, что случается крайне редко, то или работники, или диггеры за острыми ощущениями. Посторонних сюда не занесет. Даже случайно. А судя по тому, что отсутствуют сточные воды и выраженный запах… кхм… канализации, это ответвление давно не эксплуатировалось. В подобных уголках шанс кого-то встретить равняется нулю.

Я сама спускалась в канализацию полгода назад, но была явно в используемой ее части. Так глубоко, да еще в заброшенные туннели, я не совалась. Опасно это: инфекции там разные, крысы на каждом шагу, отключенная вентиляция, следовательно, ограниченный доступ кислорода, если он вообще будет, потенциальные обвалы на старых участках и прочие «прелести». Конечно, эти неприятности могли поджидать и там, где ходила я, но в неиспользуемых коллекторах произойти может все, что угодно, а помочь некому. Найдут лет через десять так. Если повезет.

Монстры из классических ужастиков как раз и выбирают безлюдные места и тащат своих жертв, скажем, на заброшки, в пещеры, на космические корабли, да в те же катакомбы, где царит разруха, все грязное, стремное и вызывает не самые приятные ассоциации. А здесь, наоборот… миленько.

Обстановка далека от идеала цивилизованного мира, но сносная. Старый зеленый диван, на котором я сидела, был сильно потрепанным. Кое-где выглядывала обивка и торчала пара пружинок. Нижняя часть справа отсутствовала, и ее заменял деревянный ящик, поэтому диван был немного накренен. У подлокотника лежала единственная уцелевшая подушка. Матрас скрипел при каждом моем движении и был сильно деформирован. Несмотря на это, диван обладал особым шармом, будто на свете он успел повидать абсолютно все. В центре помещения красовался длинный, некогда лакированный стол, рядом — неплохой стул, а за ним — груда какого-то хлама. Дальше, у стены, стоял металлический стеллаж. Видимо, именно он стал жертвой столкновения — упавшие с него ящики лежали перевернутыми на полу, их содержимое разлетелось во все стороны, и до сих пор было слышно, как отдельные гайки и болты срывались вниз.

Он, присев, что-то доставал с нижней полки, отодвигая рукой завалившуюся коробку. Когда он наклонился, его голову почти полностью закрыл панцирь. Это был реально черепаший панцирь. Внушительное, вытянутое костное образование с щитками на всю спину. Как у черепахи. Разве что спрятаться в свой «домик» он не смог бы при всем желании — пропорции тела не позволяли. А так большая антропоморфная черепаха. Говорящая и бегающая.

Мне до последнего хотелось верить, что это просто качественный костюм, что из-за плохого освещения всякое могло привидеться, что утомленное сознание спровоцировало галлюцинации. Хотелось верить во что угодно, лишь бы не в это. Как бы то ни было, отрицать то, что все смотрелось слишком натурально, теперь не получалось. Все по-настоящему.

Несмотря на схожесть с человеком, я не могла воспринимать его так. Он говорил, мыслил, обладал эмоциями — все, что делает человека человеком, и ничем не отличался от… меня. Только он не был мной. И не был человеком. Приглушенные усталостью чувства твердили об этом в один голос. Он не человек, и он опасен.

Поначалу ничего, кроме ужаса, к этому существу я не испытывала. Он выглядел до жути непривычно и уродливо. Это отталкивало и не внушало доверия. Черт… О каком доверии могла идти речь? Может, он и напоминал отдаленно человека, может, уровень развития у нас с ним один и тот же, но он кто-то другой, неизвестный, а значит, предсказать его поведение нельзя. Но сейчас я начала задумываться, а враг ли он мне после того, что сделал. Соглашаться с тем, что друг, я тоже не спешила. Рано делать выводы. Ясно одно: пока мне ничего не угрожает.

Но и с этой мыслью его общество меня нисколько не привлекало.

Я насилу оторвала взгляд от его панциря. Замеченный выход манил своей доступностью. Света от лампы хватило ровно на то, чтобы удостовериться, что проход простирается куда-то далеко во тьму. И как бы я ни щурилась, заглянуть за завесу кромешного мрака не удавалось. Там однозначно туннель. Сеть заброшенных туннелей. Наверняка есть выходы на поверхность.

Я могла сбежать.

Черепашка был повернут спиной и, похоже, вообще не рассматривал меня как серьезного соперника. Тем лучше, сыграю на его самоуверенности и незаметно ускользну. Я не могла упустить такой шанс! До выхода какие-то метры, а он отвлекся! Когда еще выпадет возможность?

В уме мой план был великолепен. До момента самого побега. Ну вот улизну, а дальше, собственно, куда? Он знает, как устроены эти катакомбы, я же тут впервые и запросто заблужусь. А заблудиться в туннелях — так себе развлеченьице. Темно, противно и страшно… С другой стороны, как-то же мы сюда попали — выход точно есть. Надо просто его найти. Идти не хотелось, но оставаться наедине с этим типом хотелось еще меньше.

Так что я решилась.

Бросив на него беглый взгляд, я приняла положение сидя и поставила ноги на пол. Я даже не успела нормально встать — мышцы свело, ноги превратились в вату, слабость сковала тело. Меня замутило. Я покачнулась и плюхнулась обратно на диван. Снова появилось заманчивое желание отрубиться.

С досады я почти прокусила губу.

Вот чего я ожидала? Что, полежав пару минут, буду полна сил и энергии? Что сразу же смогу бегать и прыгать, а синяки и ушибы — заживут? На восстановление уйдет куда больше времени, пара часов минимум, а лучше — здоровый двенадцатичасовой сон. Про поврежденную руку я забыла от слова совсем — из-за выброса адреналина она не болела, а я не замечала дискомфорт. Когда же я чуть расслабилась, ладонь отозвалась резью и я сполна ощутила последствия. Видимо, от переутомления мозги категорически отказывались работать, раз я даже не вспомнила, какую руку следует держать в покое. Я цокнула. Какой, к черту, побег? Да я и шагу не сделала бы! Все тело горит! А если бы и сбежала каким-то образом, далеко уйти все равно не получилось бы — он выше меня на голову и сильнее раза в три, догонит и прикончит своими… Кстати, с чего я решила, что он ниндзя?

Из-за экипировки? Налокотники, наколенники, пояс не выглядят так, словно он подобрал их на помойке. Они хоть и поношены, но весьма неплохи. Да и кто в здравом уме выбросит хорошее снаряжение, которое прошло проверку на прочность? За него можно выручить большие деньги. Получается, он их украл. Или ему отдали. В последнее верится с натяжкой. Если бинты и эту нелепую повязку еще как-то можно было приписать к его авторскому дополнению к «найденным» вещам, то объяснить наличие трезубцев у меня не выходило.

Саи лежали почему-то в паре метрах от дивана, хотя я отлично помнила, что этот бросил их именно на то место, где сидела я. Наверное, скинул, когда меня нес. Эх, не дотянусь… Мне хватило поверхностного взгляда, чтобы убедиться в отменном качестве оружия, и детального, чтобы у меня округлились глаза. А саи-то не простые. У этой пары боковые зубья изогнуты s-образно и острия на концах клинков заточены по-особому — обычное холодное оружие так искусно не куют. Не удивлюсь, если баланс между рукоятью и клинком будет идеальным. Эти трезубцы явно не сувениры и экспонаты с музея. Они созданы не для этого. Они созданы для сражений.

Эксперту не составит труда определить принадлежность снаряжения к различным кланам по всему миру. Я какое-то время интересовалась геральдикой и особенностями соседствующих кланов и сказала бы, что эти трезубцы принадлежали ниндзя с южных от Канто регионов, судя по плетению на рукоятке. Но вот какому конкретно — понять не могла. Я видела подобное оружие раньше, в частной коллекции. Более того, саи мне показались ну очень знакомыми, в голове вертелся образ, и я никак не могла за него ухватиться. По моему кодати тоже можно было узнать клан, пока я не сняла красную оплетку с рукояти, заменив на шнурок от кроссовок.

Но как саи оказались у него? Причем оба сразу? Это же клановое! С подобным оружием просто так не расстаются. Оно передается по наследству, с ним хоронят, его получают в качестве трофеев. Абы кому его не отдадут. Как же он их достал? Ограбил владельца? Но тогда что этот самый владелец делал в Нью-Йорке? И как это допустил? Эффект неожиданности? Нет, встреча с ним вряд ли бы заставила опытного мастера отдать оружие и сбежать поджав хвост. Здесь что-то другое.

Трезубцы на удивление ухоженные. Он их что, чистит?! Он знает, как обращаться с холодным оружием?!

Голова шла кругом.

Все было чересчур продуманным и обоснованным, чтобы тупо косить под ниндзя. Его оружие родом из Японии, экипировка грамотно подобрана и много чего повидала, сам он владеет боевым искусством, и я более чем уверена, что это ниндзюцу или нечто к нему близкое.

Он ниндзя. Черепашка-ниндзя. Приехали… Дальше кто? Кролик-самурай?

В этот момент он развернулся и направился ко мне. В руках он держал небольшой оранжевый контейнер.

Я вздрогнула, порываясь отползти на другую часть дивана, но сделала я это крайне лениво и нехотя. Из-за усталости у меня уже не было особого стимула куда-то бежать, от кого-то прятаться и что-то там предпринимать. Страх и здравый смысл глушило мое измученное состояние, и мне стало откровенно плевать на происходящее. Я быстро успокаивалась.

Ночной Всевидящий. Не могу поверить, что это он. Я ведь тогда, при нашей первой встрече, частично видела его в свете бластеров, но не придала значения — было темно, а из-за мерцания мало ли что могло привидеться. Меня пробрало. Он меня касался, нес, разговаривал со мной, спорил, когда я вообще не знала, что он… такой. Он вел себя как обыкновенный подросток, и я относилась к нему так же. Что изменилось сейчас? Если опустить пугающую внешность, он все тот же парень, который мне помог. Не без своих мотивов, но он меня спас.

Хотя знакомство с ним было полной неожиданностью. С Крэнгами было легче. Когда я впервые пересеклась с пришельцами, это было тоже внезапно, но не как в этот раз. Привыкала я к факту существования внеземной расы медленно и на расстоянии, а тут почти лицом к лицу столкнулась с неизвестным.

А вдруг это тоже пришелец? Если есть Крэнги, почему бы не быть другим инопланетянам? Только слишком он напоминает земную черепаху для инопланетной формы жизни.

Может, эксперимент правительства? Сбежал из лаборатории? Или здесь замешаны Крэнги?

Внезапно вспомнились страшные истории, которыми меня в детстве пугала сестра. Та, в свою очередь, услышала их от подруги и дополнила новыми подробностями. Она клятвенно меня заверяла, что в нашем пруду живут жуткие чудовища, похожие на черепах, и, если подойти поближе, они схватят за ноги, утопят и съедят печень. Я не верила, но к пруду старалась не приближаться. Теперь, похоже, придется поверить во что угодно.

Он поставил контейнер на середину дивана.

— Т-ты Каппа? — вырвалось у меня.

Он замер.

— Кто?

— Екай-черепаха, — я прикусила губу, от волнения внутри все дрожало. — Пришелец?

— Мутант, — и глянул прямо на меня.

У меня перехватило дыхание. За всю свою жизнь я никогда не видела таких глаз. Невероятно яркая и насыщенная зелень радужки давала контраст коже совершенно другого оттенка зеленого, более естественного, что ли… Глаза казались искусственными из-за почти кислотного цвета и едва не светились. Это завораживало.

— И давно ты… такой? — я наконец оторвала взгляд от его лица.

— Давно.

— А до мутации был…

— Черепашкой, — закончил за меня он, на что я изумленно моргнула. — Не строй такие глаза, человеком я никогда не был, — его голос похолодел.

Я сглотнула.

— Радиация? Опыты?

— Что? — он поморщился. — Нет. Меня купили в магазине, а дальше вляпался в мутаген и все дела. Ты же в курсе про мутаген?

Я кивнула:

— Да, но не знала, что он может… так.

Когда Куртцман рассказывал о свойствах мутагена Крэнгов, который они пытаются использовать для преобразования жизни на Земле, он упомянул и мутантов. Мутаген отличается крайней нестабильностью. Он вызывает мутации на генном уровне при контакте с органикой и, по словам Куртцмана, создает монстров. Сам он якобы что-то там видел полгода назад рядом с одним из объектов пришельцев и окончательно убедился в правдивости нарытых данных. Лично я ему не поверила, особенно свидетельству явления этого «чего-то». Несмотря на наглядные схемки, возможность получить таким образом жизнеспособный организм представлялась мне смутно. Но отрицать существование подобных монстров я не могла. ИТКИ скрывает множество секретов. Расследование продвигается непростительно медленно — из вентиляционных решеток открывается не самый лучший обзор, в некоторых помещениях вентиляция вообще не проведена, действовать более открыто рискованно и чревато последствиями, также я не суюсь вглубь небоскреба, опасаясь, что не смогу быстро покинуть здание, если потребуется. Возможно, где-то в лабораториях или камерах Крэнги и держат этих мутантов. Информация, которую я планировала сегодня достать, должна была пролить свет на спорные вопросы, в том числе на эксперименты Крэнгов с мутагеном. И вот я столкнулась с вполне жизнеспособным мутантом. Я полагала, что инопланетная жижа поражает системы органов, нарушает их работу и приводит к смерти. Но выходит, это работает именно так, как и думал Куртцман.

— А насколько давно ты мутант?

— Лет пятнадцать.

Что? Серьезно? Я ожидала, что он старше меня. Определить реальный возраст мешала его нестандартная внешность, однако голос и взрывное поведение все-таки наталкивали на мысли о подростке, причем весьма темпераментном.

— Получается, мы почти ровесники.

Он фыркнул.

— Че? Тебе ж максимум двенадцать.

Я хотела возмутиться и уже открыла рот для этой цели, как поняла, что желание спорить испарилось. Слишком я от всего устала. Внутренних резервов хватало лишь на неторопливый разговор и поддержание себя в бодрствующем состоянии.

— Я просто невысокая.

Телосложение у меня действительно не совсем «воинское». Рост едва достигал ста шестидесяти сантиметров, вытянутые конечности создавали иллюзию хрупкости, хотя худощавостью я не страдала, но мышечной массы было мало, и прибавлялась она неохотно. Несмотря на это, я была очень гибкая и ловкая, а за счет своего строения отличалась бесшумностью и незаметностью. Как раз этим двум критериям я и уделяла больше времени на тренировках. Лобовые атаки — мое уязвимое место. Переть на противника как танк у меня физически не получалось, но поражать цели из засады или сзади мне подходило.

— И мелкая.

— Компактная.

— Не суть.

Я хмыкнула.

Разговаривать с ним оказалось легче, чем я ожидала. Поначалу я тщательно подбирала слова, но продумывать реплику на несколько шагов вперед было утомительно. Настроение диалога быстро вернулось к тому времени, когда я Всевидящего не видела. Было странно. Я успела представить определенный образ, который теперь не вязался с реальностью. Сам факт общения с нечеловеком тоже вызывал диссонанс. Однако он постепенно отходил на второй план. Между нами чувствовалось, почти осязалось напряжение. Он продолжал делать вид, что расслаблен и что ни о чем не беспокоился, хотя малейшие невербальные сигналы ясно давали мне понять, что он готов в любой момент вступить в драку. Никто из нас друг другу не доверял, и это хорошо ощущалось. Иначе быть не могло — я не бросаюсь к незнакомцам на ручки, он, видимо, тоже не страдает приступами наивности. Но если Всевидящий своими действиями «прощупывал почву», то мне было откровенно плевать на эту самую «почву», и я не старалась его прочитать. Умирать в ближайшие полчаса я не собиралась, и ладно. Отключающееся от боли и изнеможения тело не хотелось загружать еще сильнее, и я пустила все на самотек. Задолбалась.

Тем временем мутант сел на противоположный край дивана, из-за чего я ощутимо напряглась, и с щелчком открыл контейнер. Это оказалась аптечка, доверху набитая бинтами, упаковками обезболивающего и какими-то склянками.

— Бери что хочешь. Все в твоем распоряжении.

Я непонимающе на него уставилась.

— На себя посмотри.

Я опустила глаза и вымученно простонала. Я до последнего не желала узнавать масштаб трагедии, надеясь, что болеть будет меньше, если я не увижу, насколько пострадала. Окинув тело печальным взглядом, я молча выудила из-под шелестящих упаковок бутылочку перекиси водорода.

Одежду придется выбросить. Сразу. Безнадежно даже думать о том, чтобы попытаться заштопать дырки и залепить заплатками «проблемные» участки. Кофта была жутко грязной и растянутой, на рукавах обнаружилось несколько прорех, через которые выглядывали обширные ссадины с засохшей кровью. Леггинсы походили больше на сетчатые колготки: тянулись полоски лопнувшей и протертой ткани, открывая вид на многочисленные синяки и царапины, колени полностью высунулись сквозь рваные дыры. Я охнула. В порезах застряли осколки стекла. Как я их вытащу? Чем? При малейшем движении ноги начиналось кровотечение. Мне было настолько больно, что я ничего не чувствовала в области колен. Я подвинулась, поудобнее располагая ноги. Правое бедро отозвалось колющей болью. Я провела по нему рукой, нащупав размашистый синяк. Ох черт! Казалось, он разлился по всей ноге. Оставалось молиться, чтобы гематома была несерьезной, иначе мне понадобится медицинское вмешательство. Хотя вроде сильных припухлостей нет. Вспомнив про удар головой, я пробежалась пальцами по макушке. К своему недовольству, нащупала большую шишку и странное покалывание большого пальца. Я озадаченно посмотрела на левую ладонь. Последствия скольжения по канату были тяжелыми. Мозоли и стертая до мяса кожа представляли собой то еще зрелище, а подсохшие кровяные сгустки неприятно липли к пальцам. К горлу подкатила тошнота, когда я перевернула ладонь. На большом пальце отсутствовал ноготь. До сих пор текла кровь.

Я медленно выдохнула и, стараясь особо не разглядывать увечье, открутила крышку бутылочки, зажав ее ногами. Я решила начать с рук, поскольку они постоянно кровоточили, и я пачкала все вокруг. Подозревая, что с другой ладонью дела обстояли точно так же, я отодвинула пальцем повязку и щедро влила в образовавшуюся щель антисептик. От внезапного жжения я зашипела и стала усиленно дуть на ладонь. Бинт промок и окрасился в красный. Ту же махинацию я хотела повторить со второй рукой, но никак не могла взять забинтованной конечностью склянку — повязка болезненно стягивала пальцы. После пары попыток перекись таки выскользнула. Но разбиться не успела. Всевидящий успел ее подхватить.

— На тебя смотреть тошно. Дай помогу.

Он протянул ко мне свою зеленую трехпалую руку. Я дернулась. Вдруг сократившаяся между нами дистанция отрезвила с такой силой, будто меня окатили ледяной водой.

— Нет! — я выхватила у него бутылочку и зашипела, когда холодное стекло коснулось раны. — Я сама.

— Интересно, как ты это сделаешь?

— Сама!

— Сама изгадишь мне диван?

— Он и так грязный.

— Хочешь проверить? Может, и грязный, но точно не в крови и спирте.

— Это перекись!

— А мне без разницы! Ты даже крышку отвинтить нормально не смогла и почти разбила бутылку.

— Но не разбила…

— Конечно, — саркастически растянул он, — это ты так грациозно жонглировала! Хватит ломаться и строить из себя…

— Никого я не строю!

— Да что ты говоришь! Ты знаешь, где мы? Это канализация! Здесь до хрена всякой дряни. Хочешь подхватить какую-нибудь заразу?

— Я же сказала, что справлюсь. Помощь. Не. Нужна, — отчеканила я, стараясь убрать дрожь из голоса. — Я. Сама.

— У тебя че, пластинку заело?

— Нет!

— Тогда что?

— Не хочу, чтобы меня касался такой, как… — я еле успела прикусить язык.

Его глаза опасно сверкнули.

— Договаривай.

Я отвернулась, чувствуя, как в животе похолодело.

Вот тебе и забивание на подбор нужных слов. Угораздило же ляпнуть! Неизвестно, как он отреагирует, а жить хочется! Но я и правда не желала, чтобы он даже смотрел на меня. Мне было некомфортно находиться рядом, зная, что нас разделяла лишь аптечка. Это жутко. Сама мысль о физическом контакте вызывала отвращение. А он меня еще нес! Брал за руку! Без содрогания думать об этом не получалось. Меня касалось это существо! Спасибо за спасение от Крэнгов, но лучше бы я осталась в плену, чем проходила через столько неприятных вещей. Еще и лезет, намереваясь добить меня окончательно! Он вообще имеет понятие о личном пространстве?

— Что, испугалась?

Я неопределенно повела плечами.

— Такое впечатление, что ты мутанта в первый раз видишь.

— В первый.

Он изумленно выдохнул.

— Смеешься? Ты знаешь про Крэнгов явно больше моего, но впервые встретила мутанта? Это вообще как?

— Я изучала издалека.

— Взбесила их тоже издалека?

Я повернулась и прерывисто выдохнула:

— Нет. Не… просто не трогай меня. Я еще не отошла от всего и хочу спать. Не надо ко мне лезть.

Фраза прозвучала намного холоднее, чем я ожидала.

— А знаешь, делай, что хочешь. Мне плевать, — бросил он и, пошарившись в контейнере, достал бинт и еще одну бутылочку перекиси.

Он хладнокровно сбрызнул антисептиком свое плечо, где из глубокого пореза тонкой струйкой сочилась кровь, к моему непонятному облегчению, красная. Он так же невозмутимо откусил от валика нужную длину бинта, обнажив крепкие белые зубы, и косо перевязал шипящую рану, ни разу не поморщившись. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, хотя щипать должно было очень сильно.

Я перевела взгляд, осознав, что начала его жалеть. И кого?! Подумаешь, порезался. Сам виноват! Его дело! Я вон тоже вся израненная! Мне собой следует заняться, а я жалостью разбрасываюсь — у меня состояние гораздо хуже, чем у Всевидящего. И жалость эта ему тоже не сдалась! Он не будет мне выказывать слабость. При более подходящих условиях я тоже бы равнодушно терпела боль, стараясь не выдать, насколько мне тяжело, но, к сожалению, ресурсов на показное спокойствие уже не было.

Я обиженно про себя промычала — наверняка злорадствует же — и вернулась к своей проблеме.

Спустя несколько минут пыхтения я опять чуть не выронила бутылочку, однако смогла вовремя поймать ее обеими руками в полете. Мутант демонстративно не обращал на мои потуги внимания, но, готова поспорить, краем глаза наблюдал, пряча ухмылку за каменным лицом. На очередном финте он не выдержал:

— Нажонглировалась?

— Да, — обреченно произнесла я, понимая, на что соглашалась. — Но ко мне… не прикасайся.

Всевидящий хмыкнул, когда я протянула подрагивающую руку.

— Слышь, а настроение у тебя всегда так дико скачет? Или я исключение из правил? — ехидно спросил он.

— Просто сделай, — со вздохом попросила я, мысленно готовясь к грядущему.

Он перевернул склянку, и мою руку обдало ледяным огнем. Я охнула, не сдержав смачное ругательство. Черт! Больно! Едва не сжав ладонь в кулак, я потрясла ей в воздухе. Глаза начали слезиться. Не дожидаясь, пока боль утихнет, я схватила кусок бинта и, криво орудуя неразгибающимися пальцами, быстро счистила шипящую пену вместе с грязью и непонятными частицами, которые успели налипнуть на присохшую кровь, шикая и сдавленно матерясь.

— Давай еще.

Рана снова вспыхнула колким морозцем. Я аккуратно замотала большой палец, лишившийся ногтя, от него перешла на ладонь, наматывая бинт слой за слоем, пока не убедилась, что повязка держится и не сползет в ближайшие полчаса.

Я сделала глубокий вдох — сильно переволновалась. Сердце развило такой сумасшедший ритм, что, открой я рот, выпрыгнуло бы наружу. Нужно успокоиться — мне ведь разбираться с остальным.


	6. Глава 3.5

Одним элегантным движением я разорвала леггинсы на коленях. Ткань с приятным треском разошлась в стороны. Жалко, что столь хорошие леггинсы нельзя было заштопать и хоть как-то спасти. Покойтесь же с миром, вы прослужили мне верой и правдой целых полгода. Я осторожно ощупала места ранения, стараясь особо их не касаться. Осколки были крупными и весьма острыми. И вот как их убрать? Не руками же! Порезанные пальцы радости уж точно не прибавят, а загнанное грубым движением стекло под кожу — тем более. Они и так наполовину в моих коленях! Не хватало только усугубить! Облегчало задачу то, что осколки располагалась преимущественно на поверхности и мелких я не видела. Не исключено, что их совсем нет, но если есть, организм сам их вытолкнет, в отличие от крупных сколов.

Я запустила руку в аптечку и неожиданно отыскала необходимый мне пинцет. Хотя я не припомню, чтобы он там раньше был. Свалив все на собственную невнимательность, я продезинфицировала инструмент и принялась за работу. Причем очень кропотливую. Эти заразы были скользкими, и пинцет никак не мог их подцепить. Приходилось аккуратно выдавливать стекло из раны, чтобы возможно было его убрать. Когда я вытащила все, пот лез уже в глаза и перекрывал обзор. Я слегка сдавила кожу, проверяя на наличие скрытых осколков, но этим вызвала лишь обильное кровотечение и раздраженную ругань. Я тут же залила все перекисью и вытерла бинтом. На втором колене ситуация была лучше. С ним я справилась быстрее.

Я потянулась за новым бинтом в контейнер и наткнулась на что-то холодное. Меня пронзило молнией. Я отдернула руку и лихорадочно стала заматывать колени вместе с несчастными леггинсами, стараясь не думать о том, чьих пальцев я коснулась. Вот ужас!

Совсем мелкие ранки и царапинки я решила не трогать. У себя разберусь, а сейчас это будет пустым расточительством энергии. Ничего не случится, потерпят. Я с облегчением откинулась на диван. Спина отозвалась тягучими болезненными вспышками, но это было даже приятно. Глаза сладко тяжелели…

Внезапно раздавшийся сверху грохот заставил вздрогнуть и рывком сесть. Я вскинула голову. Шум, двигаясь, стремительно нарастал, а затем остановился прямо над нами.

— Что это? — тревожно спросила я.

Мутант без особого интереса посмотрел в потолок.

— Поезд.

— Но мы же в канализации, — возразила я.

— Которая под метро.

— Почему так близко?

— Я-то откуда знаю? Понастроили сверху станцию и забросили коллектор.

— Но это же так близко к… ну… людям, — я озадаченно на него взглянула.

— Сюда много лет никто не спускается. Вход опечатан.

— А ты тогда как спустился?

— Я и не спускался.

— То есть, — я огляделась, вслушиваясь в затихающий гул поезда, и будто только теперь в полной мере осознала, где и с кем находилась, — ты живешь в канализации?

— А где еще, гений?

Ну, теперь ясен выбор места этой его «базы». Если Всевидящий обжился где-то неподалеку, имеет смысл иметь под рукой второе жилье на всякий случай. А то свалятся на голову такие прекрасные девушки, как я, и думай после, куда нас девать. Не к себе же в берлогу, к соседям-мутантам, которым вставать рано. Стоп, что-то меня унесло…

Весьма яркий образ мутантской общаги заставил хихикнуть. Слишком уж невероятной и откровенно бредовой показалась мне эта мысль.

— Что ж, — я слабо улыбнулась, — байки про монстров из канализации все-таки правдивы. Мутировавших аллигаторов не хватает.

— Один тут есть.

— Да ну? — я скептически на него покосилась. — Гонишь.

Всевидящий в наигранном изумлении приподнял надбровные дуги и зыркнул с таким непередаваемым самодовольством, словно был готов одной фразой пошатнуть мою картину мира. Жаль разочаровывать, но она вот уже как полтора года периодически пошатывается, поэтому от очередной великой тайны в обморок не грохнусь. Если только он не издевается и…

У меня округлились глаза, когда я поняла, что он не врет. Говорящая черепаха еще куда ни шло, но крокодил?! Если этот самый крокодил ворвется сейчас прямо к нам, забираю свои слова обратно! Пошатнется все, что сможет.

— Охренеть, — выдохнула я, пытаясь это переварить. — Покажешь?

Вопрос слетел с языка прежде, чем я успела о нем подумать. А подумала, что прозвучит он чрезвычайно глупо и надо молчать. Кто меня дернул? Ни встречаться, ни тем более контактировать с живой легендой канализации Нью-Йорка я не собиралась. Скорее, наоборот, была намерена держаться как можно дальше от той части катакомб, которую он облюбовал. И вообще от канализации в целом.

— Э, нет, — Всевидящий, к счастью, не воспринял мою просьбу буквально, — он хороший малый, но очень любит хватать всех за голову. И в последнее время сидит в одиночестве. Нет, ну если тебе охота выпилиться, то давай провожу. Он наверняка щас дрыхнет, а когда его будят, шансы сдохнуть возрастают до небес. Я не упомянул, что у него проблемы с гневом?

— Нет, не, я лучше… — сразу отмахнувшись от тихого голосочка, уверявшего, что это отличная возможность насобирать ценные данные, я помотала головой и неожиданно вспомнила про свою пропажу: — Где мое оружие?

— Убрал подальше.

— Что? — я ошарашенно заморгала. — Зачем?

— Ради безопасности. Порежешься еще.

От такого заявления я моментально вскипела. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, и я едва не накинулась на него, но вовремя вспыхнувшая боль в ладонях отрезвила. Я попыталась успокоиться, однако это далось мне крайне тяжело. Внутри все дрожало от гнева и обиды. Я прикусила изнутри щеку.

Он забрал кодати! Мой меч! Все, что у меня осталось! И не думает его отдавать! При всем при этом сомневается в моих способностях! Я что, несмышленый ребенок, впервые взявший оружие в руки?! Что он за гад?!

Волну негодования удалось слегка затушить настойчивым внушением, что он сказал не «забрал», а «убрал».

— Верни! — потребовала я. — Это мое! Ты не имеешь права!

— Очень нужна мне твоя зубочистка, — язвительно фыркнул тот. — Потом отдам, не боись.

— Когда «потом»?

— Когда скажу.

— Нечестно, — буркнула я.

— Нечестно?! Мы оба безоружны! По мне, все честно.

Я недовольно на него воззрилась, со скрежетом признавая, что он отчасти прав. Но лишь отчасти. Это элементарные меры предосторожности. На его месте я поступила бы точно так же. И свой меч положила бы туда, куда он «выкинул» свои трезубцы — визуально далеко, но дотянуться можно в одном прыжке при необходимости. С другой стороны, он-то знает, где лежит его оружие, а я — нет, что уменьшает мои шансы выйти победителем из предполагаемой схватки.

— А по мне — нет. И я умею с мечом обращаться!

— Охотно верю, мелочь, — каким-то гадким, снисходительным тоном отозвался мутант, отчего мне чуть не сорвало голову.

Да он издевается! Нагло и в лицо!

В мыслях я его уже предала всем мыслимым карам небесным и удовлетворенно забрала свое по праву, но в реале все не так радужно и весело: я могла себе позволить раздосадованное ворчание да метание колкими молниями из уставших глаз, которые толком-то до него не долетали, и все. На этом мои возможности заканчивались.

— Точно вернешь? — немного успокоившись, уточнила я.

— Раз уж ты так настаиваешь.

— Ладно, а остальное где? — я огляделась и, не найдя искомое, осевшим голосом добавила: — Где рюкзак?

Меня прошиб пот. В животе появился холодок. Я повторно пробежалась по коллектору, но рюкзака не было. Я почувствовала, как загоревшаяся надежда сменилась паникой.

Его нигде не было! О нет! Он перестал оттягивать мне спину с тех пор, как меня обездвижили Крэнги! Черт, нет! Там же столько всего было! А если он попадет в лапы пришельцам? Я потеряю свое снаряжение, их разработки, чертежи… Телефон! Они будут знать обо мне все: где я живу, где учусь, кто еще знает о Крэнгах. О нашей группе и местоположении штаба. Это будет концом для всех! Какое же дерьмо!

— Да что ты так распереживалась? — заметив мои метания, проворчал мутант. — Цел твой рюкзак. У тебя шило в одном месте? По всякой фигне бесишься!

— Это не фигня! — накинулась я. — Ты знаешь, где он?

— За баками.

Я облегченно выдохнула. Я спасена. Крэнги, наверное, стянули рюкзак и даже не придали ему никакого значения, хотя там так много информации, что хватило бы нас всех выследить и по-тихому прибить. Все, отныне мобильник с собой не беру, буду оставлять в укромном месте, а после забирать, чем так рисковать. И почему мне это в голову раньше не пришло, а только когда к стенке приперли? В любом случае обошлось. Мне сказочно повезло. Он в безопасности за… Стоп! Что?!

— За какими баками?

— Там, где тебя повязали. Я его подобрал и закинул, чтоб не мешался.

— Ты это серьезно?!

— Заканчивай психовать, истеричка! От твоих воплей удавиться хочется! И тебя за компанию придушить! Он будет там валяться до утра. Успеешь забрать до мусоровозов.

— Почему ты его с собой-то не взял? — горестно простонала я.

— О, как же я об этом не подумал? — едко произнес тот. — Может, потому, что я спешил тебя вытащить?! Как ты себе это представляешь? В одной руке твой долбаный рюкзак, во второй — ты, а ногами я типа должен успевать расчищать путь и уклоняться от пришельцев?!

— Я не это… Черт! Ты уверен, что с рюкзаком все нормально?

— Да, уверен! Хватит нудить! Надоело твое нытье.

Я злобно пыхнула и скрестила руки на груди. Достал! Этот мутант мало того что плевался остротами, как верблюд, и при любом удобном моменте старался меня поддеть и вывести из равновесия, так еще своим невыносимым характером откровенно выбешивал. Да так, как никто до этого! Ну никто и никогда!

Между нами повисло молчание. Оно не было напряженным, но недосказанные красноречивые выражения нелицеприятного типа безмолвно парили в воздухе, сталкиваясь друг с другом.

Мутант возвел глаза к потолку, слегка качнул головой, словно сокрушался над чем-то (или кем-то), раздраженно вздохнул и подтянул ногой картонную коробку.

— Жрать будешь?

— Нет, — в животе громко забурчало. — Да…

В коробке оказались три пачки чипсов, упаковка мармеладных червячков и несколько банок газировки. Я, колеблясь, выбрала чипсы с сыром. Меня подташнивало, и я не была уверена, что действительно хочу есть. Открыв упаковку, я неловко подцепила пальцами чипсину и отправила ее в рот. К моему удивлению, сразу появился аппетит, а тошнота куда-то исчезла, заменившись диким голодом. Будто несколько дней не ела.

Мгновенно умяв половину пачки, я отпила газировку и нахмурилась:

— Зачем ты мне помог? Не из благих же намерений.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся мутант. — Сначала захотелось размяться и дать пришельцам по башке, а потом заинтересовался. Ну и как упустить еще один шанс двинуть по башке?

— И что же тебя заинтересовало?

— По пальцам объяснять? — он осушил банку и эффектно сплющил ее рукой. — Час ночи, а какая-то малявка шляется по темным переулкам…

— Эй! — возмутилась я. — Не малявка!

— Как же! — коротко хохотнул он. — Куча мозгов, знаешь ли, тоже подогрела интерес. А когда дела у тебя опять пошли хреново, решил вмешаться и надрать всем зад.

Я тягостно вздохнула, отправив в рот очередную чипсину.

— Следил, значит? Эх, все реально стало хреново, — невесело согласилась я. — Куда бы я ни шла, меня постоянно находили. И как только? Я же не светилась…

— На тебя прицепили жучок.

Я поперхнулась.

— Что?

— Маленький такой.

— Чего?! Погоди, ты что, знал о нем?! Ты… — я аж опешила от новости. — Да ты! Я из-за тебя, сволочи!.. Предупредить нельзя было?!

— Не зарывайся! — рыкнул он. — Знал бы — сказал. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Он был у тебя в волосне. Налепили в последний момент, вот ты и проглядела.

Я машинально провела рукой по хвосту, с неприятной дрожью вспомнив, что после приземления что-то стало мешать и оттягивать волосы, но останавливаться и разбираться не было времени, и я об этом забыла.

— Вот черт, — с досадой ругнулась я.

Как я могла такое пропустить?! Мне же это почти жизни стоило! Зараза! Планы, планы, планы… А что толку, если я постоянно оступаюсь на каких-то мелочах? На долбаном жучке! На долбаной ловушке! Будто учитывая одно, я перестаю видеть второе, а третье благополучно выветривается из головы! Нужно собраться!

Или я попадусь.

— Значит, насолила ты им конкретно, — больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес он.

— А то… — вздохнула я.

— Может, просветишь? — он развернулся корпусом ко мне.

Я чуть отклонилась назад.

— И что ты хочешь?

— Все, — Всевидящий криво усмехнулся. — Помощь взамен на информацию.

Вот и прояснились его мотивы. Я ему была нужна только из-за пришельцев. Даже как-то обидно. Хотя все справедливо — он же не рыцарь на белом коне без страха и упрека, а непонятное существо из канализации, которое выживает всеми доступными средствами. Спас, так как не тупой и понял, что раз Крэнги не расстреляли на месте, я с ними как-то связана, и можно получить с этого определенную выгоду. Рискнул и притащил меня, обессиленную и неспособную к сопротивлению, черт знает куда, чтобы, во-первых, освободить для более комфортной беседы (что с треском провалилось) и, во-вторых, ограничить меня лабиринтом туннелей, чтоб не сбежала без ответов на интересующие его вопросы. Никаких личных порывов и подобной ерунды. Холодный расчет и ничего более. Вряд ли бы он выручил меня без подходящей мотивации… А нет, «дать по башке» у него ох какая мотивация!

Но раскрывать информацию почему-то не хотелось совершенно. Мы вроде на одной стороне, но внутренний голосок настоятельно советовал воздержаться, ссылаясь снова на то, что незнакомцам доверять опасно. Казалось бы, что будет, если я выдам Всевидящему ценные данные? Он паре… мутант явно не промах, много умеет и знает. Такой союзничек был бы очень кстати. Мы же пытаемся остановить конец света, разве нет? Так почему бы не заиметь поддержку у того, кто реально что-то может сделать? Не уверена, правда, что именно о таком напарничке всегда мечтала…

— Например? — осторожно уточнила я.

— Все.

Он стрельнул своим пронзительным взглядом, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки. Я с трудом сглотнула и начала нервно шуршать упаковкой. От неестественного свечения его глаз пробирало до дрожи.

— Добавишь конкретики?

— Все, что важно, — он откинулся обратно на подушку. — Про ботов, про их гадкие делишки… про тебя.

Я замерла.

— При чем тут я?

— При том! — он опять зыркнул, но теперь в его глазах вспыхнул озорной зеленый огонек. — Не каждый день встретишь девчонку, на которую пришельцы точат зуб. Чем ты так их выбесила?

Я не стала отнекиваться:

— Проникла на их главную базу.

— Ты что сделала?! — охренел мутант; его челюсть почти стукнулась о пол. — Вломилась на их главную базу?! Ты чокнутая?

Я не нашлась с ответом и пожала плечами.

— Точно чокнутая. Понятно, что они так бесятся. Что ты там забыла?

Ладно, хорошо, пока ничего существенного говорить не стану, просто общие сведения, и, когда буду процентов на шестьдесят уверена, что он меня после никому не сдаст и в подворотне не прикончит, расскажу все, что наша команда успела нарыть. А нарыли мы прилично.

— Хотела достать данные, но все провалилось. И так глупо.

— Да куда уж глупее! Не удивлен, что кое-кто не справился. Одной соваться на их базу! Ты хотя бы готовилась? Или сразу вломилась в парадную дверь, чтоб тебя прихлопнул первый попавшийся мозг?

— Готовилась я! Почти месяц!

— Мало готовилась, значит! Как тебе вообще пришла такая бесподобная идея? Что, дома не сидится?

— Не сидится, когда такое происходит! — я вздохнула. — Пришельцы что-то затевают, что-то серьезное. Но понять, что именно, со стороны не получается. Нужна их база данных, там наверняка ведь все отмечено. А у меня почти вышло! План подвел, — грустно сказала я и повторно вздохнула.

— Да ты не просто чокнутая, — мутант даже присвистнул, — но и страшно везучая, раз смогла свалить оттуда живой.

— Возможно, — я прикрыла глаза.

Вряд ли это можно назвать удачей — все же провалилось…

— Вот скажи, как ты могла не заметить мутантов? Если это действительно их главная база, то в лабораториях точно кто-то должен быть.

— Я же сказала, — немного раздраженно отозвалась я, повернувшись к нему, — что Крэнгов изучала на расстоянии. Особо вглубь не лезла. К тому же в лаборатории мне попасть не удалось. А ты откуда знаешь, что в лабораториях мутанты? Это там ты «вляпался в мутаген»?

— Нет, — Всевидящий мотнул головой. — Мутировал в родной канализации. А вот с этими типами пересекся, может, месяца три назад.

— Всего-то? — я пораженно открыла рот.

А казалось, явно больше, судя по его осведомленности. Как так-то? За такой короткий срок он умудрился разузнать столько, сколько наша команда не смогла за двадцать лет. Это же невозможно! И как у него это получилось?

— А что? — спросил он, увидев мое вытянувшееся лицо.

— Да ничего! — воскликнула я. — Я за ними полтора года наблюдаю, а насобирала какие-то крохи. Откуда ты знаешь так много?

Он самодовольно фыркнул:

— Ясень пень, я же не сижу без дела. Иногда вламываюсь прямо к ним.

— Зачем? — я хлопнула глазами, пытаясь понять, куда это он вламывался и к кому; ну не может быть, чтобы…

— Навалять пришельцам по башке, а то бесят до невозможности. Ну и информация лишней не бывает.

— Погоди! — вскрикнула я. — У Крэнгов есть еще базы?

Я уставилась на него во все глаза. Если это правда, если у Крэнгов, помимо ИТКИ и нескольких лабораторий, есть еще объекты, это кардинально меняет ход нашего расследования и расстановку сил. Да с такими ценными данными мы столько сможем сделать! Кевин подключится к системе видеокамер, Финн опросит владельцев и работников, Куртцман стопроцентно найдет что-то в архивах, а у меня появится новая точка для слежки. Нам крайне сложно понять, какие здания и компании принадлежат пришельцам, поскольку обычно работают там люди, а в вопросах конспирации Крэнги настоящие профессионалы. Выйти на объекты, следя за отрядом пришельцев, крайне сложно, потому что встретить их в городе не так-то просто.

— А ты не знала? — мутант вскинул надбровные дуги. — Они разбросаны по всему Манхэттену.

— Сколько?

— Штук десять точно. Четыре из них заброшены после погрома, который я им устроил.

— Как ты… Как вообще… — от волнения я не находила слов. — Я знаю лишь пару таких мест, но не рискнула туда к ним… а ты… У меня столько к тебе вопросов!

— Ты сейчас отрубишься, — хмыкнул он. — И поверь, у меня к тебе — не меньше.

Я потерла глаза. И правда, я теперь держалась только из любопытства и желания запомнить как можно больше подробностей. Когда Всевидящий мне об этом сказал, я сразу почувствовала свинцовые веки и ватное тело, которое почти полностью захватило изнеможение. Я дошла до состояния, когда сон жизненно необходим, но спать уже не хочется.

Я закинула чипсину в рот и задумчиво ее прожевала. Как-то слишком ненормально складывается моя жизнь: ниндзя, пришельцы, теперь вот мутанты. Боюсь предположить, что будет дальше. С одной стороны, хорошо, когда не топчешься на месте и постоянно учишься чему-то новому, но с другой, это «учение чему-то новому» давно переросло в банальное выживание без какого-либо отдыха. А так иногда хочется забыться и вновь ощутить себя обычной девчонкой.

Я поморщилась. Что-то меня на меланхолию потянуло. Или это последствия усталости? В любом случае вся эта нервотрепка рано или поздно закончится, когда мы победим пришельцев. Я завершу свои старые дела, порву все связи, заскочу в первый попавшийся автобус, свалю из этого города и никогда больше не вернусь. Осталось только дожить до этого дня. Делов-то…

Всевидящий доел пачку мармеладок и сгреб мусор обратно в коробку. Я заметила, что сидел он вполне расслабленно и непринужденно, не так, как пятнадцать минут назад. Напряжение чуть спало, настороженности тоже поубавилось. Это он решил, что я вконец перестала представлять угрозу? Вот щас обидно было!

Я допила свою колу и запустила пустую банку в коробку.

— Это самый странный ужин в моей жизни, — пробормотала я.

— Уверена, что не завтрак?

— Сколько сейчас? — спросила я и широко зевнула.

— Почти три.

Я подавилась:

— Ночи?!

— Нет, дня!

— Прекрасно! Меня убьют! — наигранно весело воскликнула я. — Можно я у тебя переночую? Прям на этом диване! А что? Плевать, что грязный, зато удобный! Чего тебе стоит?

— Что? — мутант сузил глаза.

— Ну пожалуйста! Меня в квартиру не пустят, — я сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. — Не будь жмотом!

Он оскалился:

— Что, наконец отпустило?

— А? — я мотнула головой. — Не, не думаю. Скорее, наоборот, накрывает, — я подавила зевок, — из-за того, что очень устала. Слишком много потрясений за ночь, поэтому уже особо ничему не удивляюсь и тебя не боюсь. Это как, знаешь, если много чего видел, то по мелочам не размениваешься? Ой… — я поморгала, избавляясь от темного марева. — Голова закружилась…

— Значит, потопали, — он поднялся на ноги. — Пора по домам, не то ты реально решишь тут ночевать.

— Тебе жалко, что ли?

— Еще как, — ухмыльнулся мутант.

Я что-то буркнула себе под нос и тоже встала, но, забывшись, чуть не впечаталась лицом в пол.

— Аккуратней, ты, — Всевидящий, схватив меня за руку, посадил обратно на диван и цокнул: — Придется тебя опять нести на руках.

— Нет! — запротестовала я, отпихнув его от себя. — Только посмей меня еще раз на плече тащить! Прогулка мешком отменяется!

— Ну, значит, сама пойдешь! — вскинулся он.

— И пойду!

— Флаг тебе в руки!

— Без него обойдусь, — проворчала я.

Но и вторая попытка не удалась. Ноги по-прежнему меня не держали и подкашивались. Я раздраженно выругалась. По ощущениям, пару шагов я все-таки осилю, но нормально ходить смогу только после хорошего отдыха, чего в ближайшее время не планировалось. Вот черт… И что делать? Повторения эпизода с тасканием меня в качестве картошки я совсем не хотела. Оставаться в канализации, вопреки всей радости отключиться на более-менее пригодной для спанья мебели, уж точно не вариант.

— Эй, мелочь, есть идея, — выдал мутант через пару секунд, затем повернулся спиной ко мне и присел на корточки рядом с диваном.

Я уставилась на его панцирь, тщетно стараясь понять, что этот тип от меня хотел.

Он резко обернулся:

— Ну че застряла? Запрыгивай.

— Что, прям на панцирь?

— Нет, на шею, — огрызнулся тот. — Хорош тупить! Давай быстрей.

Чего?!

Я в шоке переводила взгляд с его лица на панцирь, не веря, что он это предложил. Это серьезно? То есть залезть на эту огромную костяную штуку на его спине? Он издевается, да? Даже если я как-то ухитрюсь вскарабкаться, я ж не удержусь! Придется хвататься за его шею, плечи и панцирь, и я сомневаюсь, что он от этого будет в восторге.

Хотя других идей у меня все равно не было и, видимо, ничего лучше от Всевидящего уже не поступит. Сама я передвигаться без посторонней помощи не могу, до квартиры добираться долго, а учитывая, что я без понятия, где нахожусь, то путь намечается о-го-го какой. Выбора просто нет.

Я втянула в себя воздух и осторожно спустилась с дивана. Колеблясь, я ухватилась левой ладонью за его плечо и коленями сжала боковую часть панциря. И тут мутант неожиданно поднялся. Я запаниковала, почувствовав, что начала падать. Рука соскользнула. Я обвила ногами все, до чего смогла дотянуться, рывком выпрямилась и повисла на его шее.

— Угх! Мелкая, а весишь как слон! — прохрипел тот и, схватив меня за бедра, подтянул повыше.

Я тут же воспользовалась этой возможностью и переместила свою левую руку с его шеи на плечо, а правую — согнула в локте и обхватила край панциря так, чтобы поврежденная ладонь находилась в покое.

— Не слон!

— Хорошо, — с сарказмом кивнул он. — Не слон. Бегемот. Он полегче будет.

— Да иди ты! — обиделась я, пытаясь хоть с каким-нибудь комфортом расположиться на его «спине».

На ощупь панцирь был очень прочным и тяжелым. Я провела по одному щитку пальцем, окончательно поверив, что это настоящая кость. Затаившаяся надежда безвозвратно испарилась. Эх, пора бы привыкнуть, что это все реально.

Всевидящий сделал пару шагов, остановился, поправил сползающую меня и сильнее сжал мои бедра. Я вздрогнула. Вот же ж извращенец! Почему он постоянно руки свои распускает, пользуясь моей беспомощностью?! Я ему все-таки устрою, когда приду в чувство! Я закусила губу. Ладно, потерплю разок — без этого я не смогла бы удержаться и без конца бы съезжала. В принципе, если не обращать внимания, можно даже развалиться на нем и расслабиться. Благо, панцирь широкий.

Мутант подхватил свое оружие с пола и, подойдя к столу, отключил лампу на батарейках. На пару секунд мы погрузились в непроглядный мрак. Затем его разрезал яркий свет.

— На, будешь светить.

Я приняла от него некое устройство, которое оказалось очень необычным смартфоном. Он имел крупный выпуклый корпус и едва помещался в моей ладони. Я нажала на кнопку сбоку, загорелся экран блокировки. На меня смотрела знойная брюнетка в бикини.

У мутанта из канализации есть сенсорный телефон… Окей, я уже ничему не удивляюсь.

— Свети нормально! Я как должен в темноте идти? — недовольно воскликнул он, пока я вертела телефон, рассматривая его со всех сторон. — Руки у тебя как из жопы.

— А у тебя будто нет, — парировала я, но фонариком все же осветила туннель. — Откуда у тебя мобильник?

— Откуда надо, — раздраженно отозвался Всевидящий и направился к выходу.

— А мое оружие? — спохватилась я.

— У меня.

На его локте незаметно появилась потрепанная спортивная сумка, из которой выглядывали ножны кодати, мой пояс и страховочная система.

Выходя, он задел плечом драную занавеску, она колыхнулась и неприятно коснулась моего лица, обдав облаком пыли. Я закашлялась.

Вот гад! Специально же!

Придерживая меня за бедра, Всевидящий бодро шел по запутанным коридорам. Он, не задумываясь, сворачивал на нужных поворотах и двигался по одному ему известному маршруту. Поглядывая на длинные коридоры, уходящие в неизвестных направлениях, я осознала, что точно бы тут заблудилась. М-да, моя попытка побега была обречена с самого начала. Я бы, может, от него и убежала, но выбраться из этого ужасного лабиринта я вряд ли бы потом смогла. Катакомбы наверняка уходили на многие километры под городом, шанс найти выход на поверхность без карты и каких-то ориентиров крайне мал. В какой-то момент я начала сомневаться: а знает ли сам мутант, куда идет?

Я зябко поежилась. Атмосфера тут царила очень тяжелая. Сырой, душный коллектор, озаренный холодным светом фонарика смартфона, выглядел по-настоящему пугающе. Тени от труб, кабелей складывались в жутковатые узоры, на которые без содрогания нельзя было посмотреть. Все время чудилось, что издалека за нами кто-то следил, подбираясь ближе и ближе. Это ощущение вселяло тревогу. Я старалась не оборачиваться назад и сосредоточиться на запоминании дороги, чтобы отвлечься. Но это с треском провалилось, потому что развилок получалось слишком много и я запуталась. Однако я все же успокоилась — было тихо, никто к нам навстречу из темноты так и не выпрыгнул для нападения. Мы были одни. Совершенно одни на километры вокруг. Ну, не считая аллигатора, конечно.

От размеренной качки меня начало клонить в сон. Я легла на согнутую руку и немного задремала. Шлейки от повязки иногда щекотали мне лицо, когда мутант поворачивал голову, и мне приходилась сдувать красные ленты с носа или отмахиваться свободной ладонью.

Я зевнула и опустила взгляд ниже. Панцирь, испещренный кое-где глубокими царапинами, теперь показался мне не просто прочным, как я думала сначала, а супер прочным и крепким, словно металл, ведь как иначе он смог выдержать такие удары? Вон, внизу вообще виднелась солидная трещина, будто его задели ножом… Нет, скорее мечом заехали… Нет, будто этот самый меч туда воткнули со всей силы. Но кто? Это тогда он заполучил трезубцы и все остальное? Было бы логично, если предположить, что он в схватке победил противника, а затем забрал самое ценное, что у того было — оружие и экипировку. Расспросить бы его как-нибудь…

— Эй, а тебе удобно с такой бандурой на спине? — я постучала ногтем по костяным щиткам.

— А тебе без нее? — хмыкнул он.

Я на секунду задумалась.

— Удобно.

— Как и мне.

Оставшийся путь мы проделали в молчании — он не хотел развлекать меня разговорами, а я нагло спала на его панцире. Не знаю, как долго он бродил по катакомбам, но очнулась я уже в городе, разбуженная каплями дождя.

— Рюкзак, — просипела я, едва придя в сознание.

— Спящая красавица соизволила проснуться?

— Соизволила напомнить, — буркнула я.

— Соизволила дерзить, — рыкнул в ответ тот. — Время есть. Успеешь.

— Но дождь! — настаивала я. — Он может промокнуть. Там техника.

— На хрена она тебе была нужна на их базе?

— Я данные хотела скачать, если ты не помнишь.

— А без нее?

— А че, прикольно. Понажимать в произвольном порядке кнопки и ждать чуда. На ноуте есть программа, которая переводит Крэнговский язык и дает возможность взаимодействовать через него с инопланетными компьютерами-и-и, — я широко зевнула. — Плюс, там много еще чего. И все ценное. Если испортится, у меня долго подобного не будет.

— Ничего с ним не случится, не дрейфь, — он подтянул меня повыше, — почти пришли уже.

Я огляделась. Мы находились на крыше пятиэтажки. Холодный ветер хлестал по лицу, одинокие капли до боли разбивались о мою голову, неприятно растекаясь в волосах. Всевидящий шел к краю крыши. Я сперва решила, что он намеревается спуститься, но когда мутант стал разгоняться, то неверяще ахнула.

Он будет прыгать?! Вместе со мной?!

Я в ужасе зажмурилась, ожидая, что у него не получится. Один он наверняка бы смог преодолеть расстояние между зданиями, однако с такой «ношей» на «спине» у него сбито равновесие, и он запросто может не рассчитать и не допрыгнуть. Я приготовилась к худшему, но лишь почувствовала знакомое ощущение — резкий рывок, секунда в полете и плавное приземление. Будто это не в первый раз.

Я с изумлением уставилась ему в затылок. Выходит, он уже некоторое время добирался до конечного пункта крышами, а я не замечала из-за дремы. Опять из-за усталости не слежу за ситуацией? Ой да пошла она, эта ситуация — все хорошо, я не разбилась, беспокоиться нужно только о рюкзаке и все. От нового прыжка я даже не вздрогнула, ощутив небольшой холодок в животе. Закрывать глаза я не стала и крепче стиснула его панцирь.

Чайна-таун сиял неоновыми вывесками и красными фонариками, гирляндой растянувшимися между улочками. Людей совсем не было, в окнах изредка вспыхивал свет. Город казался уже не вымершим, а слегка задремавшим в преддверии рассвета.

Через несколько минут дождь вдруг усилился. Меня окатило со всех сторон водой, я от неожиданности вскрикнула.

— Ай! — я спрятала лицо от капель. — Быстрее! Он же промокнет!

— Я без тебя понял, истеричка! — огрызнулся он и в ту же секунду спрыгнул на пожарную лестницу.

Оглушительный «бум» разнесся по кварталу и, я уверена, перебудил всех жителей в округе. Всевидящий отошел вплотную к стене и замер. И прежде, чем у меня вырвались справедливые восклицания, послышались голоса, зажегся свет, и над нами кто-то со скрипом открыл окно.

— Что там, милая? — раздался приглушенный сонный голос.

— Ничего не вижу, — с досадой ответил ему кто-то.

— Должно быть, гром. Все в порядке.

— Не похоже на гром. Как будто что-то упало.

— Тебе со сна показалось, а на деле обычный гром. Давай спать. Осталось три часа до подъема.

Девушка поколебалась, а затем тихо вздохнула и закрыла окно.

— Весь прыжок мне испортила! — шикнул на меня мутант, когда вокруг нас снова сгустилась ночная тишина.

— Чего?! — возмутилась я.

— Ты зачем руку сместила? — он начал спускаться вниз по лестнице. — Сидела бы ровно, я бы нормально приземлился! Так нет же, ей захотелось мне подгадить!

— Вот да, как же, делать мне больше нечего!

Он с непрекращающимся ворчанием опустил меня на площадку второго этажа, прямо под козырьком, и перемахнул через перила. Послышался гулкий удар об асфальт. Почти такой же, как предыдущий, но в разы тише. Скорее всего, не из-за того, что меня с ним не было, а потому что это не железная лестница, которая от любого удара принималась дребезжать. Но — эй! — свалить же на кого-то надо! А я так удачно подвернулась! Вот козел! Лишь бы на кого-то спихнуть свою неудачу! Я выругалась и придвинулась к стене, ожидая его возвращения.

Минуты через две вернулся мутант, полностью промокший, но с заветным синим рюкзаком в руке. Сухим и невредимым.

— Твой? — спросил он, протянув его мне.

Я кивнула, проверяя все карманы на предмет целостности вещей, хранящихся в них.

— Закончила?

— Почти, — отозвалась я и рукой ощупала содержимое главного отсека.

Влаги не было, вроде техника не пострадала. Я облегченно вздохнула и откинулась назад, прижимая рюкзак к себе.

— Ну и куда тебя везти, мелочь?

— Принс-стрит, 161. И я не мелочь!

— А я не навигатор, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Сама направление будешь показывать. И давай живее, я хочу вернуться до рассвета.

Он присел передо мной и приготовил руки, но я не спешила. Все мое внимание было приковано к панцирю, с которого до сих пор струилась маленькими ручейками и падала тяжелыми каплями вода. Меня передернуло. И вот к этому мне придется прижаться?!

— Не хочу, — твердо решила я. — Ты мокрый.

— А ты типа сухая? — язвительно спросил тот.

— Тебе через панцирь все равно, а я промокну!

— Подумаешь, промокнешь. Не умрешь же!

— Еще как умру! — соглашаться я не собиралась. — Простужусь и умру!

— Какие мы нежные! — мутант раздраженно сплюнул. — У тебя есть еще варианты? А знаешь, — у него появилась нехорошая улыбка, — это можно устроить по-другому.

Он медленно начал приближаться ко мне. Я тут же поняла, что он хочет сделать, и в панике отползла в сторону. Чтоб я еще раз была мешком с картошкой?! Да ни в жизнь!

— Нет! Стой! Это не обсуждается! Только попробуй!

— А кто меня остановит? — улыбка стала шире. — Ты, что ли?

— Стой, я тебе сказала! Да стой! У меня идея!

И не дожидаясь ответа, я полезла в рюкзак. Из бокового кармана я вытащила увесистую пачку салфеток и показала мутанту.

— Вот! Сейчас все устрою!

— Да ты издеваешься, — он изумленно перевел взгляд с салфеток на меня.

— Это еще кто из нас тут издевается, — парировала я. — Развернись. Ты вроде хотел побыстрее.

Он как-то странно вздохнул, но все-таки сел рядом. Я вскрыла упаковку, выудила оттуда сразу несколько больших салфеток и приложила их к панцирю. Они мгновенно пропитались водой.

— Охренеть, — Всевидящий присвистнул. — Знал бы, что до такого дойду, никуда бы не двинул сегодня.

— Я тоже, — вздохнула я, прикончив еще пару бумажных салфеток.

Действительно, лежала бы себе сейчас на своей кровати и спала, а не вот этим всем занималась…

Закончив, я провела для проверки рукой, убедилась, что теперь мутант пригоден для моей «транспортировки», и отбросила последнюю намокшую салфетку к образовавшейся кучке.

Ноги меня вполне уже держали. Я забралась на его «спину», и мы ринулись в путь. Сориентировавшись, я указала примерное направление. Мутант пожал плечами и последовал моим указаниям, а я снова на нем разлеглась, бубня ему в шею, куда поворачивать. Усталость накрывала с новой силой, я едва могла держать глаза открытыми и заставлять себя бодрствовать. В конце концов, я проиграла эту неравную борьбу и отключилась.

Но ненадолго.

— Подъем!

От толчка я мгновенно пришла в себя.

— А?

— Бэ! Твой дом, соня?

Я подняла свинцовую голову и слипающимися глазами взглянула на знакомую пятиэтажку, а затем кивнула. Всевидящий опустил меня на крыльцо. Я с трудом стояла на затекших ногах. Свет от горевшего фонаря слепил. Я закрыла лицо рукой. Пошатываясь, я подошла к двери, вздохнула и повернулась.

— Ты это… спасибо, — нехотя признала я.

— Скажи громче, я не расслышал, — нагло воскликнул тот, специально повысив голос.

— Все ты расслышал! — шикнула я. — Повторять я не собираюсь!

Он гоготнул и передал мне рюкзак.

— За тобой должок. Я как-нибудь зайду, — он ухмыльнулся.

Я тяжело вздохнула:

— Ну, конечно.

— Сама дойдешь? — он бросил на меня оценивающий взгляд. — Может, тебя за ручку до двери довести?

— Вот только без этого, — скривилась я. — Не недооценивай меня. Дойду.

— Сомневаюсь, — он задрал голову. — Тебе на какой этаж?

— Ну, какая тебе разница? — промямлила я. — Ну, пятый.

— У вас там лифта нет. Ты на полпути отрубишься.

— Захлопнись, — я зажмурилась и зевнула. — Надеюсь, долго еще тебя не увижу.

— Взаимно.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Мы немного постояли, смотря куда угодно, только не на друг друга, понаблюдали за кошкой, что вылезла из-под ступенек и скрылась за мусорным контейнером, и послушали чью-то ссору из открытой форточки.

Мутант наконец отмер и посмотрел мне в глаза. Ядовитая зелень опять чуть не прожгла во мне дыру.

— Ну, прощай, Кунай, — он протянул свою большую трехпалую ладонь.

Я сглотнула, кинула на нее короткий взгляд и с опаской взяла. Отвращение постепенно сходило на нет, а страха, как такового, уже почти не было. Странно все-таки, как изможденность отключает всякие инстинкты самосохранения. Будто перестаешь чувствовать вообще.

— Прощай, Всевидящий, — заторможенно произнесла я.

Он кивнул и растворился в темноте.

Я вздрогнула и, полностью разбитая, привалилась к входной двери.

Объяснить то, как я умудрилась преодолеть четыре этажа по лестнице, я могла лишь тем, что у меня внезапно мобилизовались скрытые резервы, о которых я и понятия не имела. Мне казалось, они закончились давным-давно, еще в канализации, но, оказывается, в забытье можно и не такое провернуть. Я смутно осознавала себя в тот момент и не особо помнила, что тогда происходило.

Докарабкавшись, я позвонила в дверь. Спустя мгновение мне открыла миссис Купер, растрепанная и взволнованная. Она в полном шоке уставилась на меня и что-то воскликнула, зажав рот рукой. Уже никого не слыша и не видя, я ввалилась в квартиру мимо паникующей женщины и осела на пол. Глаза закрылись. И я куда-то провалилась.


End file.
